


Boss Lady (an O2L fanfiction)

by alittlebitofurheart



Category: O2L, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Commitment, F/M, Fluff, Love, OurSecondLife, YouTube, kian and jc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 62,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofurheart/pseuds/alittlebitofurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makenzie Michaels is hired to help set up and run Playlist Live Orlando in 2013. She ends up with the job of a lifetime! But will it be everything she ever hoped for, or will it become too much.<br/>***there is some sexual content through-out.<br/>{this was originally written for Wattpad}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So, it Begins

March 2013

There is no way it was already 7 in the morning. I felt like I just turned off the lights and put my head on my pillow. I was so excited for today to be here, but now that it's finally here, I am extremely nervous. I hope my nerves don't get the best of me! That would seriously ruin this entire weekend!

I just spent the last 2 months spending every waking second (and then some) working my little butt off helping to get everything ready for Playlist Live in Orlando. I helped with everything from paperwork and booking flights and hotel rooms, to making sure we had enough chairs for panels. How I was lucky enough to get to do this, without any experience, I have no idea. I guess my parents just knew the right people, and I was at the right place at the right time.

I sat on my phone for a few minutes, just checking all my social medias, seeing all the updates about everyone heading to Orlando for the weekend. I finally decided it was time to crawl out of bed and start getting ready. I startled myself when I caught a glance of my hair in the bathroom mirror. I decided yesterday, since I some how ended up with free time, to go and get my hair colored. I definitely wasn't suttle about the change! I had decided to go with a dark brown to cover my blonde curls, and had a little purple ombre.

I took a little extra time, just standing under the hot water giving myself a little mental pep-talk for the weekend. It was Thursday, which meant I had 4 full days of non-stop chaos. I really had no idea what to expect. I had never attended any kind of convention like this. When I was asked to intern, I literally went home and sat on the internet to figure out what I had gotten myself into. I was looking forward to meeting Youtubers that I always thought about meeting.

I put the last of my things into my suitcase, and went downstairs to enjoy a small pancake breakfast with my parents. I took 15 minutes to say good-bye and get everything into my car. I rolled the windows down, enjoying the cool Florida air as I drove the 45 minutes to the hotel that I would be calling home for 4 days.


	2. Change of Plans

I was greeted by familiar faces as I made my way up to my room to drop off my things. The hotel was pretty quiet, people were just starting to arrive. I took my phone, badge, make up bag, and a few little snacks, and put them into my purse and head downstairs. It was time to sit through a 3 hour meeting.

Lunch time could not have come fast enough. Not because I was hungry, but because I just wanted some time for myself! I felt like I was fed more information during that meeting than in my entire life. I went up to my hotel room after filling my plate, deciding to eat by myself one last time before the weekend started. Just as I shut my door behind me, my phone began to ring. I instantly smiled, because I knew exactly who was calling.

"Hey babe!" My boyfriend was away for work, something I was not happy about. But it kind of worked out since I've been so busy with school and Playlist. We enjoyed 30 minutes on the phone, agreeing to facetime before bed. It really sucked having a relationship over the phone, but after a year together, I knew we were perfectly fine.

I cleaned myself up, and headed downstairs to start getting all the "Welcome" bags together. I was humming to myself when Melanie walked up, looking completely freaked out. Before I could even ask her what was wrong, she dropped a binder down on the table and said "if I were you, I'd start reading this now". I was absolutely confused! "We need you to take over Michael's job. He decided today that this isn't what he wanted to be doing. And I thought you would be perfect for filling in, since you know everything going on."

I agreed to do it, not really knowing what all the job included. I finished getting all the bags ready, and then sat down and opened the binder. That's when I figured out that I would no longer be just someone behind the scenes, I would be running around making sure everything runs smoothly. I really didn't think I was ready for that. But what choice did I have? Maybe it would be good for me, maybe even make the weekend fun.

I was reading through all 50 pages, making little notes on the sides. I set reminders on my phone so I didn't forget anything. I had a list of "clients" for the weekend. I pretty much just had to make sure they were where they needed to be and at the right time. It really seemed simple enough the more I thought about it. Each day was something different. There were panels, meet and greets, main stage shows. I knew I'd be really busy.

Melanie had slipped a page in with information on it for me to meet with my new "clients" in just a few hours. I guess to go over everything. Then it hit me, I was in the middle of Playlist, about to meet who knows how many YouTubers. And the nerves were back again.


	3. The Meeting

Since I had no idea who I was going to be meeting, I decided to run up to my room and change into something a little nicer. I had originally just gone with some jeans and a tank top since I'd be just running around all day. 

So I changed into a much nicer, and cleaner, shirt and some dress pants and made my way to the room the meeting would be in. 

I sat there for just a few minutes before I started to hear lots of noise outside the doors. I could hear lots of laughing and people excited to see each other. Within seconds, I was face to face with who I would be spending the weekend with. 

I did my best not to fangirl, at least not out loud. I knew exactly who I was looking at.

For starters, Tyler Oakley came in first and shook my hand introducing himself before sitting next to me. Troye Sivan did the same, sitting on my other side. And then six extremely loud teenagers made their ways towards the table, one by one saying hello and sitting down. 

I really thought I had lost it, but from the way they were acting, I had some how managed to remain calm. 

We actually had a really nice time. I could tell they were all friends, and were extremely comfortable with each other. At first, it made me uncomfortable. But I started to get used to all of them, and then I started to enjoy myself. 

They gave me a moment to fangirl, asking me about my favorite videos of the YouTubers at the event, and what I was looking forward to most about the weekend. But all in all, it was an extremely successful meeting. 

I made sure they all had my number and knew what time to be ready for everything. I made sure all the information I had was correct before they each started to leave, having to get ready for whatever it was they had planned for the night. I just planned on sleeping! I knew I would need it.

We said our goodbyes as Tyler and Troye were first to leave. The 6 boys of Our Second Life each told me how excited they were for the weekend, and that they were happy I was going to be able to enjoy it with them. 

Connor told me he would be more than happy to have me come along to a few things he was doing this weekend, separate from the other 5, so I can have a good time away from my work. 

We had realized during the meeting, that I was staying on the same floor as them, so we all took the elevator together, stopping in the green room to grab our dinners first. We acted like idiots in the hallways, and in the elevator. They really made me feel welcomed, and not in the least bit uncomfortable. 

We discovered that I was the oldest, but not by much. They almost seemed bummed that my birthday was the following weekend, and not this weekend. Jc said we should do something small while we were in Orlando, saying it's the least they could do since I'd have to deal with them all weekend.

My room was the first one in the hallway when you got off the elevator, so I said my goodbyes and went inside to get ready to FaceTime my boyfriend. It was nice, just being able to take time to talk. He seemed genuinely happy that I was having a good time, and that I was enjoying myself even though I was freaked out over my new responsibilities. 

Before we said goodnight, he told me he would be be able to take a week off soon, and that he wanted to do something special just the two of us. 

After I changed into my pajamas, I sent out a group text to all the guys in O2L reminding them what time they needed to be ready in the morning. We agreed to just meet in the hallway, and head to the meet and greet together. I knew I wouldn't need to remind Tyler and Troye about their things tomorrow. 

Something told me they wouldn't be my problem children this weekend.


	4. Day One

I wasn't ready for this 7 am alarm either. I got enough sleep though, at least I hoped I did. I ordered some room service before jumping in the shower. I took a short one, so I had enough time to eat and do my hair. 

I let my hair dry while I ate my cereal and toast and checked up on social medias. I saw that Tyler had followed me on Twitter, and that Jc, Connor, and Trevor had as well. 

While I was curling my hair I got a text from Troye, saying that he would see me at 2, which was 20 minutes before his meet and greet. See, I knew he wouldn't be a problem! 

I threw on some eye make up, feeling like I should. I really would rather not wear make up, but I was going to be seen by who knows today. I put what I needed for the day in my purse, and walked out into the hallway.

Ricky and Connor were surprisingly already standing there, and Trevor and Sam were walking out of their room as I was walking out of mine. We waited another minute before Ricky went over and banged on Kian and Jc's door, Connor giving me an "I'm sorry" look and then looking over to Ricky rolling his eyes. They came out of their room half asleep, but at least they were ready to go.

As we made our way downstairs, I kind of gave them a run-down of how everything would go. They had a 5 hour meet and greet, with an hour break in the middle. I explained to them that they pretty much could do as they wanted, as long as everything ran smoothly. 

We were only stopped by a few fans, probably making their way to the meet and greet. We walked through the back entrance of the large room the meet and greet would be in, and I instantly gave up talking, I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me. 

I sent them out into the room of screaming girls, and made my way back into the back hallway. I opened up Tyler's contact giving him a call to see if he was ready for his meet and greet in an hour, seeing if he needed anything. He said everything was fine, and that he would meet me in just a little bit. 

I walked back out into the hotel's main hallway, and was greeted by a very happy Tyler, who had his arm reached out handing me a bottle of water. I thanked him as we sat down on a bench, to go over what he had going on for the next few hours.

He had a two hour panel with a few other YouTubers and then a short meet and greet afterwards. I told him that I was only a room over with O2L and that if he needed anything to just send me a text. 

He invited me to his panel, since I had a little time to kill before O2L had their break for lunch. I had never been to one, so I was looking forward to it. Tyler introduced me to Marcus Buttler, Alfie Deyes, and Jim Chapman backstage before I went and got a seat. 

About half way through the panel, my phone vibrated letting me know that I had 10 minutes before O2L had their lunch break. I quietly snuck out the door behind me and made my way back around to the back hallway. I made my way to the back curtain as the guys were coming back. 

They already looked tired. They all sat on the floor, seeming to be very happy to finally be sitting. They were arguing over food. I offered to go somewhere to pick something up, since my car was here and I didn't want them to have to worry about getting mobbed in the parking lot. 

I listed off the few places that were on the same block as the hotel, and they had all agreed on Panera. They all wrote down what they wanted, and I made my way to my car. 

I called my boyfriend on the way there, to see how his day was going. I didn't say much about mine. I hated telling him how much fun I was having while he pretty much got to work or sit in a hotel room every day while he was away. 

I put him on hold while I ordered and paid, and the same when I got back to the hotel and gave the guys their food. They all looked at me kinda funny when I walked away talking on the phone smiling like a little girl.

While I was talking on the phone, my notification went off with the 10 minute warning that O2L had to get back to their meet and greet. I promised my boyfriend I would call him before bed, because I had no idea how the rest of my day would go, and we said our goodbyes. 

The second I walked back over to the guys, they all started asking me a million questions. I started laughing when it finally hit me that I've been watching these 6 since they became O2L, and here they are asking me about my relationship. They were weirdly interested in what I had going on. 

I was a complete stranger. But I had nothing to hide. I told them about my year and 3 month relationship, about how we're basically apart all the time. They all had puppy eyes as I talked. Connor even asked if I needed a hug by the time I was done. 

I suddenly remembered why I had walked back over, and pushed them all back out into the room of screaming girls. 

I went and checked to see how Tyler's meet and greet was going. I decided to sit back behind the scenes for a little bit until I heard from Troye. That was until he sat down next to me. He laughed when he realized he scared me. 

We talked for a little bit while we waited. He asked how I was liking Playlist so far. And I asked him if he was looking forward to four hours with screaming girls. We both laughed at each other. We both knew it was a bittersweet thing.

Tyler walked back with Alfie, Marcus, and Jim; all of them saying hi to me and Troye. We pretty much had to go the same direction before we parted ways, so we stopped in the green room for something to drink. 

I said good bye to Troye, and then walked towards the elevators to head to our rooms. I wanted to change my shoes because wearing heals today was just not a good idea.

I ordered a salad from room service the second I got in my room, and rummaged around looking for a different pair of shoes. I had some time to kill before I had to head back down to grab the guys, so I decided to check social medias and some emails. 

Troye, Sam, Ricky, and Kian had all followed me on Twitter, and all 6 of O2L had followed me on Instagram. I hoped none of them snooped too far back, because I know for sure I used to post on Instagram about them being my Man Crush Monday before I met my boyfriend. I spoke too soon. 

Ricky commented on one of my pictures. One of the ones I was afraid they would see. I guess I can't delete them now. The comment simply read "girl you are a queen". And before I could put my phone down, the other 5 liked the picture, each commented a heart emoji on it. Great.

I read through some tweets about being at Playlist. I decided to tweet "spending my weekend babysitting". I hadn't told anyone that I knew what I was actually doing. And I knew no one here would see it. 

Once again, too soon. Before I could even put my phone down, Trevor tweeted "aw, thanks mom!". My Twitter is never going to be the same again.

I made my way back down to the meet and greet, since I really had nothing else to do. They were almost done anyway. I was thinking about what I wanted to do about dinner, because I was already tired of waiting for room service, and I knew it was only going to get worse. 

As I waited, I decided to pull out my phone and find out what restaurants were near by so I didn't just settle for a fast food place. As I was deciding between Applebee's and Chili's, I was nearly tackled. I looked up to find Jc attempting to hold me up before Sam completely knocked me over.

After laughing for a few seconds, Kian asked what I was so distracted by. I told them I was deciding between getting Applebee's or Chilis for dinner. They all offered to come along, so I wasn't eating alone (even though I had planned on just picking up food and going back to my room to watch Netflix). 

I agreed, because I really didn't want to spend the free time I did have this weekend stuck in my hotel room. 

We headed back up to our rooms to get ready for dinner. I decided on putting my hair up in a pony tail, fixing my curls, and putting on some comfortable jeans and a crop top. I even washed my make-up off. I had no one to impress, and I was tired of wearing girly clothes already.

After about 30 minutes, and blowing up the group chat, we met in the hallway. After arguing over who would sit where in my SUV, we headed to Applebee's. They spent more time arguing over who could have the aux cord than listening to music. 

I think we heard one full song before I parked. I showed my badge to the hostess, and she sat us towards the back of the restaurant so that we weren't bothered too much.

We had a good time, joking around and talking. And only had 3 people walk up asking for pictures. Two of them walked away whispering about who I was, since I was sitting between Kian and Connor, but I just smiled and shook my head. 

They all kept apologizing, and I had to keep reassuring them it was totally fine. We got some dessert to go, and spent the drive home arguing over what movie to watch when we got back to the hotel. 

I'll admit, it was surreal spending this kind of time with them. I thought just walking them back and forth to events would be too much for my fangirl side to handle!

I got a text from Troye while I was driving, and asked Kian to read it to me. He was asking if I wanted to join a group of them at breakfast in the morning. I made Kian check my calendar, and he of course hesitated. He claimed he felt wrong going through my phone. 

Then Connor spoke up, and said that both he and Tyler were also going to breakfast, which means I had nothing going on. So, I had Kian reply to Troye letting him know that I would love to go. He kind of looked at me funny after he sent it. But I just ignored it, and kept driving. 

I'm really not sure how it happened, but we all ended up in my room to watch the movie. Which really makes no sense since all of their rooms have two beds, while mine only has one king. Ricky, Connor, and Trevor lay at the foot of the bed like little kids. Kian somehow got comfortable laying sideways in the arm chair, and Sam and Jc sat on the opposite side of the bed as I was on. 

I texted my boyfriend, asking when he wanted me to call. He responded almost immediately that I could call now if I wanted. So I told the guys I would be right back, and went and sat outside my hotel room. 

The call really didn't last long. He sounded exhausted, and he didn't want to keep me from my movie. So he promised to call me when he woke up, and we said our I love you's as I walked back into the room. 

All 6 guys all saw "aw" in unison as I walked closer to the bed. Trevor got a funny look on his face and said "he's really okay with you spending time with us like this?" "Well, yeah. He felt bad keeping me on the phone because I was missing out on the movie with you guys". I don't think they believed me, because they all kept looking at me.

I finished watching the movie with Jc, since everyone had fallen asleep. We woke them all up, and I made sure everyone got into their rooms okay before I went back into mine and climbed into my own bed. 

I had officially completed my first day of Playlist Live.


	5. Day Two

I got to sleep in today. Well, I got to sleep an extra hour. Something told me I was going to be missing out on a lot of sleep this weekend. I got up, showered, and curled my hair as usual. I decided on some very light make up, since I wasn't sure who I'd be seeing today. 

I didn't get to talk to my boyfriend long on the phone. He slept a little later than either of us thought he would, and I really didn't want to run late.

I made sure all my calendar reminders were set, and then I sent Connor a text letting him know I was ready to go. Within a few minutes, there was a knock on my door, I grabbed my purse, and headed towards the elevator with Connor.

Breakfast was great! It was nice really getting to know everyone. It was myself, Connor, Troye, Tyler, Alfie, Marcus, and Jim. I kind of felt out of place, but they were all so nice, and involved me in the conversation. 

They all had plans, so Connor and I made our way back to our hotel. We got to talk a little bit more in the car. He has such a big heart. I really like spending time with him.

When we got upstairs, Kian and Trevor were standing outside my hotel room door and instantly lit up when they saw us walk around the corner. "Why are you two so excited, and up so early on the one morning you can sleep in?" "Because these came for you" Kian said as he stepped to his left, revealing a bouquet of pink carnations and a box of chocolates. 

"They came to our room instead. But I knew they were yours before I even checked the name" Trevor said. I was extremely close to tears. At least once a month, for no reason at all, my boyfriend will randomly send me flowers and chocolates. And the carnations are my favorite, and he always sends them when I'm away while he is away at work. Kian carried them inside for me, sitting them on the dresser.

While I was reading the sweet card, Jc walked in and asked what we should all do while we wasted time before their main stage event later that night. I told them that I would have to skip, since I had to be an adult, and work. They laughed, and said they would tag along to keep me company. 

So, I sent Tyler a text letting him know I was ready whenever he was, and the 7 of us made our way down to Tyler's room.

It gets extremely boring waiting around like I have to do while O2L, Tyler, and Troye are doing their thing. So I'm happy the guys are tagging along with me today! I don't think they like it too much, since I'm constantly on the go. Especially since Tyler and Troye have things at opposite times. 

But, everything went over well. Ricky even offered to go pick me up a burger so I didn't waste any time driving around grabbing food. We all ate together up in his and Trevor's room, and then got ready for their main stage event and went back downstairs.

I had never seen them perform on stage, unless you count when they upload videos on their YouTube channels. They were so excited to get up on that stage. They were almost pacing while they waited to be called out! 

We took a group picture together before I sent them out. I took a quick second to upload the picture to Instagram, tagging all of them, with the caption "the kids I'm babysitting all weekend". I knew the second I hit the next button, my phone was going to explode. 

And it did, before I could even get my phone in my pocket.

They were awesome! I kind of wish I was watching from the audience, and not from the side of the stage. But it's okay! I tried to snap a few pictures and videos for them, and for myself too. They came off stage totally pumped, and extremely happy! 

I hugged each of them, and told them how great they did. We all agreed they all needed to go shower, and I would order room service. We watched another movie, this time it was Disney. But we invaded Kian and Jc's room for this one! A couple of their YouTube friends joined us, and we all had a great time!

I said goodnight kind of early though. I wanted to make sure I got to bed at a decent hour since I had another early morning tomorrow, and another long day. I ended up falling asleep on the phone, something I hardly ever do.


	6. Day Three

I really hate seeing 7 am on the clock. Good news was, this was the last time I would have to see it for a long time! I did my usual routine, without even checking my phone. 

Not a good idea. An hour later, when I was ready to go, I had so many notifications, it was literally draining my battery! I decided to sit for a minute to check everything.

I had countless notifications from Twitter and Instagram saying complete strangers were following me. All kinds of comments on the picture I posted the night before. I honestly didn't even read through them. I went and checked my texts, and the guys had blown up the group chat last night and this morning. 

They were going on and on about how I was becoming famous and how the fandom loved me. I found it extremely odd, since all I did was make sure they were on time, and weren't trampled getting there.

All I sent back in the chat was that I was ready to go whenever they were. And almost instantly, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, all 6 of them stood there with huge smiles on their faces. 

How can they be so awake, and so happy? I know they hardly got any sleep. The whole time we were going downstairs, they talked about everything being said on Twitter and Instagram. They even made some comments about how happy they were that I was around and how they liked spending time with me. 

I was caught completely off guard. I didn't really say much.

We grabbed something to eat in the green room, mingled with everyone else. I had a meeting to go to, to discuss tomorrow, since everyone would be leaving. And since I switched my "position", it was now my job to handle all of that. 

Which was something I was not looking forward to. I honestly just wanted to pack up and go. But it wasn't going to be that easy.

My meeting lasted almost 4 hours, which I am not happy about. But everything got figured out. I checked my phone as I walked out, ignoring all the social media notifications, and saw that Ricky had texted me letting me know that they were already back stage for the panel, that they would meet up with me after. 

I felt horrible that my meeting ran over. But I'm happy everything went smoothly without me!

I caught the ending of their panel, which they did with Tyler. Fans asked some pretty weird questions. But I got to know them a little better. I met back up with them backstage, and talked for a little before I made sure Tyler had food and was safe and sound at his meet and greet. 

The guys didn't have anything to do, but they had made plans with other YouTubers. They asked if I wanted to tag along, but I just wanted some time to breathe.

I got everything settled for Troye, since he was flying back home. I said goodbye as we finished loading his suitcases into the car. I decided a nap sounded amazing, but so did FaceTiming my boyfriend.

I felt like I had slept forever, and I basically had! Tyler's 5 hour meet and greet was already over, and it was nearly dark outside. I decided to crawl back out of bed, and start packing my things. The first chance I got tomorrow, I was leaving. I didn't want to waste time packing. 

My phone rang, interrupting my music catching my attention. It was Jc, wanting to know if I had any plans for the night. When I replied with no, he instantly started begging me to come the to the party the event was throwing for the creators, something I helped organize. At first I was going to say no, but decided to go, saying that I just wouldn't stay long.

Not staying long turned into the entire night. It was almost 3 in the morning before I finally crawled into bed. I had an amazing time though! We all danced and had a good time. I got to meet some more YouTubers, each one nicer than the last. They were all extremely welcoming. 

I'm happy I decided not to stay in my hotel room all alone all night long.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Nine in the morning. Why is it already nine in the morning? I was so looking forward to today. Being able to go home, and stay home. No more constant trips to Orlando, late nights, early mornings. 

But now that today was finally here, I really didn't want to go home. I was having such a great time. And I knew once I was home, everything would go back to normal. It would be like the last 4 days never happened.

I was not about to put make up on today, but I did wash off what was left of yesterday's. I jumped in the shower, just long enough to wake up, and got back out brushing my hair and then throwing it up in a messy bun before it dried. 

I threw on some comfortable clothes, and made sure I had everything, and brought all my bags down to my car. I was leaving as soon as I could.

As I was coming back into the hotel, Jc stopped me. He looked so sad. I gave him a hug and asked what was wrong. He said "Florida is so far away from Texas". I giggled a little and said "yeah, it's the same long plane ride home as it was to get here". 

I started to walk away, thinking he'd follow. But when I realized he wasn't, I turned back around and he said "no, I mean we aren't all ever going to hang out again". 

I really thought I was going to cry. Because he was right. They were leaving today, and I was staying here. It was weird to think just a few days ago, they were just faces on my computer screen, and here I am hearing that they are upset they won't be able to see me anymore.

We went back upstairs together. I helped everyone get the last of their things together. They all seemed just as upset and quiet as Jc did downstairs. I called Tyler to see if he was ready to go. He was the first one to go. 

We all made our way downstairs to the green room, where everyone was saying their goodbyes. We all said goodbye to Tyler as the last of his things went into the car. 

I got everything in order so that all the gifts he had gotten at his meet and greet could be mailed to him. We said one last goodbye, hugged, and then I let the guys of O2L say goodbye. They weren't as upset as me, considering they talked frequently and would see each other in LA.

The guys wanted to go out for lunch, since they had some time to kill before they all had to leave. We went to Applebee's again, and sat in the same table as before. We all joked around, and talked as we always did. Until Trevor checked to see what time it was. 

They needed to be heading to the airport soon. I offered to take them, since we were already all in my car anyway.

After getting their things from the hotel, we headed towards the airport. We goofed around at the food court and in the stores for a little bit before saying goodbye. Each of them gave me huge hugs, and I cried on each other their shoulders. 

They all promised to let me know when they landed and when they were home, and that they would stay in contact. Honestly, I didn't know how to feel about that. Did I really think they would remain in contact with me?

The second I got home, I instantly got tired. I didn't have energy to do much more. This weekend left me absolutely exhausted. But it was totally worth it. 

I laid in bed for a little while, as each member of O2L let me know one by one that they were home safe and sound. We talked in the chat for a little bit. But I was too tired to stay awake any longer. So I said goodnight, and plugged my phone in.


	8. Celebrating What is Deserved

One Week Later

I was still enjoying sleeping when I should be sleeping, and eating when I was hungry. I was also enjoying the peace and quiet. But I was not enjoying the constant noise my phone made. My notifications have not calmed down one bit. 

And the fact that every Youtuber I met at Playlist tweeted about me, and a lot of them posted a picture of us together on Instagram. I ended up having to make my account private, since I had family and friends on there and I didn't want a bunch of strangers going through my life.

I had caught back up with school, since I didn't do anything for the last two weeks since I was so busy with Playlist. I went to a couple interviews, but nothing stuck. Which was fine, in a way. I really didn't like that I was so unsure about my future. 

But at the same time, I was enjoying that for the first time in a very long time, I wasn't struggling to keep up with everything.

My birthday was this weekend, and I was looking forward to that. It was just going to be my parents and a few friends, nothing big. But I haven't been able to spend any time with them the last few months. 

Each member of O2L had said how much they wished they could be there for my birthday, and constantly reminded me that I had surprises to look forward to. They wouldn't give me hints. Nor would they tell me when I was actually getting them.

\-----

My mom came in to wake me up, at nearly noon, surprising me with all kinds of gifts from her and my dad, and a few my boyfriend had mailed. After opening everything, I had a brand new outfit for dinner, with beautiful jewelry. After thanking them, and calling my boyfriend to thank him, I took a nice hot bath. 

I sat for a few minutes on Twitter and Instagram just going through everything. I had sat the other night changing all my settings so that I didn't get notifications anymore. I couldn't take the noise anymore. 

We went out to a very nice Italian restaurant and had a nice night out. When we got back home my dad told me to sit on the couch, because I had one more gift. He walked over to the TV, plugging his laptop into it. I couldn't see the screen, so I had no idea what he was doing. He told me to close my eyes. I hesitated for a second, but then I did. 

When he told me to open them, I was greeted by 6 familiar smiling faces on the TV screen. I instantly teared up. Kian, Jc, Trevor, Sam, Ricky, and Connor all sang me happy birthday. My dad handed me a box, and then both him and my mom walked out of the room.

Connor told me to open it, and when I did, I instantly started laughing. It was a box full of things that reminded me of them. I didn't even have to ask who got me what, I instantly knew. They were so sweet. 

At the bottom of the box, was a black shirt. As I pulled it out, they told me that they wanted to make sure I was the first person to have one. It was their very own shirt! I was so happy for them. We sat for a little and talked, until I started yawning. 

They all said goodnight, and that they would talk to me tomorrow. I walked up stairs, texted my boyfriend one last time and fell asleep.

I woke up to six good morning text messages, as I have every day since leaving Orlando.


	9. Summertime, and Sadness

July 2013

I was finally done with school! It was such an amazing feeling! I had my college degree under my belt, with still no luck finding a steady job. None that required my college degree at least. I was fine working at a few clothing stores, but it's not what I wanted to do. 

What I really wanted to do, was another convention. Mostly because I missed everyone. We all stayed in contact. Troye had actually chosen a lay-over here in Florida for two days the last time he flew to LA. It was nice spending time with him. And he loved spending time with my parents, more than me I think actually. 

My boyfriend finally came home. He's been home permanently for about a month. It was kind of strange. We were so used to being apart, we were still doing things separately, when we very well could be doing things together. We still talked just the same, and we did go out and have a good time. 

But after about two weeks of continuing to live two separate lives, we decided that we were just better apart, and as friends. It was hard at first, knowing that our year and a half relationship was over, but we remained close friends. Or at least tried to.

Jc, Connor, and Ricky fully settled into their new apartment in LA. That alone was a hassle. There was a lot of late night calls and texts. And a whole lot of FaceTiming during that drive! 

They were in the process of getting everything set up for Vidcon. I did everything I could to help out, and help things go smoothly for them. They begged me daily to fly out there to attend it with them. They even tried to pull a few strings for me to work it. 

The guys finally convinced me to fly out to LA for Vidcon. And my parents helped pressure me into doing it. We worked it out so that Troye would have another lay over here, and then we would fly to LA together. I was really looking forward to the trip, not just because I was going to get to see everyone again, but I needed the time away. 

Connor and Kian picked Troye and I up at the airport, giving us both huge hugs. It was so nice seeing them again. We stopped at Troye and I's hotel so we could check in and drop off our things, and then headed out to the restaurant we were meeting the rest of O2L at. 

As soon as we walked in the door, I was absolutely surprised by the amount of people there, for me! They had organized a surprise for me! Everyone I had met and spent time with at Playlist Live was there! I was so happy. 

And for the first time since the break up, I was genuinely happy.


	10. California Dreaming

We lost track of time. But we didn't care. It was almost midnight before we all started saying our goodbyes. When it was just myself and O2L left, I gave them all hugs, thanking them for everything. 

This was literally the fifth day we've ever spent together, but they had become family. Myself, Kian, Jc, and Sam got into one car, and Ricky, Trevor and Connor got in the other to head home. They dropped me off at my hotel, telling me that they would be by at around 11 tomorrow morning to pick me up. Apparently we had a busy day to get through.

I slept like a baby, partially because I was so tired, but also because I didn't feel so empty anymore. I hadn't realized how much the break up was effecting me. But being around my friends again made me feel complete. 

Sure, I had friends back home that I would talk to, and see sometimes. But the friendships I built at Playlist have become so much more meaningful over these last few months. We've become one big family. And it's been really nice that everyone has continued to include me in as much as possible, even though I was on the other side of the country.

Instead of ordering room service, I just decided to take a walk down to a little cafe around the corner. I texted Troye to see if he wanted to join, but he was already out for the day. I enjoyed the California air, it wasn't as humid as it is back home. 

For being in a strange place, I felt so comfortable, like I had been there before. I ordered myself just a simple vanilla latte and a chocolate chip muffin, and made my way back to my hotel room to start the day.

Sam texted me, to see if I was ready. I reminded him they told me they were picking me up at 11, and it was almost 12. This was a common thing with them, so I was used to it. We didn't ever do anything at the right time. We couldn't even communicate over the phone at a set time.

I waited down in the lobby for them. Kian and Sam tackled me, which I'm starting to get used to. They wouldn't tell me what we were doing though. We drove over to Connor, Ricky, and Jc's apartment across town. It was a mess, which I kind of expected.

There were boxes thrown everywhere, with things falling out. The box closest to me was full of the shirts the boys had sent me for my birthday. After looking around for a minute, I realized I was standing the middle of merchandise chaos. There were piles of shirts, pictures, posters, and sharpies all over. 

They asked me if I could help them keep track of everything. It wasn't long before I had a little system going, keeping track of everything that was being signed and what sizes were in which shirt box. 

I laughed when they said it was nice to have a woman in the house helping for once. I'm sure that didn't happen all that often. It only took us a couple hours to get everything organized, and stacked into a neat pile in the corner of the room. 

Connor said I deserved a celebratory dinner for putting up with them all day. We went out to the Cheesecake Factory, singing and dancing the whole way. I was honestly starting to get used to having their cameras in my face all the time. 

At first it drove me crazy, especially since it made getting things done ten times more complicated. But they were putting something together for their collab channel, so I just went along with it. We ordered our food, and had an amazing time together. I think the tables closest to us were getting annoyed, but we really didn't care. 

As we started to quiet down as we finished our food, Ricky looked at me with a completely serious face and started with "We've all been thinking". Which instantly worried me, and I think they caught on. 

Sam lightly touched my hand and said "it's a good thing, don't worry". I smiled and Ricky went on. "You've been extremely helpful with us Playlist, us moving to LA, and now Vidcon. And you did it all from Florida from the kindness of your heart."

"Yeah, we're really happy we were able to finally convince you to come out here!" Kian added. "And we know you've been really stressed trying to find a job you know you'll actually enjoy. And uhm...we were wondering if..."

Before he could even finish, Trevor blurted out "if you would move out here and be like our manager". 

I know for sure that my jaw dropped open as I stared over at Trevor. I really had no idea what to say. I would love to be doing something I enjoy doing, and doing it with my friends. The real question was, was I ready to pack up and move across the country to do something that felt completely foreign to me?


	11. Night Changes

Jc snapped me out of my thoughts, "you don't have to do it right away. Hell, you really could do it from home. You basically already do. But we just kinda of thought it would be easier if you were closer. And we would really love having you around! And so would everyone else! Facetiming when we all get together just isn't the same." 

I smiled at him, because I knew exactly how he felt. And I had been spending the last 3 months spending tons of time on my phone with everyone. And I spent every second possible helping the 6 of them with as much as I possibly could. 

I took one look around the table, smiled, and just simply asked "Well, I guess it's a good thing I still have the directions to drive out to California saved." They all instantly jumped up, piling on top of me to give me hugs. 

On the drive back to the apartment, I called my mom, and caught her up to speed. She of course already knew because they guys were discussing it with her. Which doesn't surprise me one bit. 

She basically adopted them. She sends them little care packages all the time, and texts them to see if they need anything else. She told me that she would start packing up some of my things, so when I flew home, I didn't have to worry about it. 

Sitting around eating the froyo we had picked up on our way back, we talked about how everything would go. I decided that when I fly home, I would finish packing, spend some time with my family, and then drive back a week later. They all argued over who would fly back with me, because none of them wanted me to make the drive on my own and I knew I couldn't fit all my belongings in just my SUV.

We had figured out that it would make the most sense that Kian, Jc, and Ricky would make the trip with me. That way, they could help me load my SUV and the U-haul. And since there was four of us, no one would be alone driving. 

We decided that it would only make sense that I would move into the apartment Ricky, Connor, and Jc currently lived in since they were moving into the new house soon.

Laying in my hotel room that night, I was too excited to sleep. I think it was around 2 before I finally fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I had a text from Connor asking if I wanted to tag along with them while they looked at houses. I told him to swing by and get me in a couple hours so I could get ready. He said they had a meeting that morning anyway, and that he would see me afterwards. 

After I got out of the shower and got ready, I walked down to Troye's room, to see what he was doing. We sat and caught up for a little bit. He was so excited when I told him about me moving out to California after Vidcon. 

He had plans to come back a few more times through the rest of the year, so we agreed to make sure we spent time together every time. I said goodbye when Connor texted me letting me know that they were outside the hotel. 

House hunting with Jc, Ricky, Connor, and Kian was absolutely exhausting. They hated at-least one thing about every house we looked at, all 7 of them. But to be honest, I really didn't like any of them either and agreed with most of the things they didn't like about them. I just didn't let them know that. 

We had one more house to look at, and then we were calling it quits for the day. When we pulled up, I instantly liked it. For starters, it was closed-in with tons of privacy. Which for them, was perfect. Today alone, we were stopped at least 5 times. And they don't mind, they love spending time with their fans. But home is home, and I was going to do my best to convince them that this was the perfect house for them.

I didn't have to say anything. After we walked through the whole house and backyard, they all agreed that this would be the house. I smiled to myself. I got all the paperwork we needed for the lease, because none of them remembered (I guess they do need a permanent babysitter). 

I didn't realize how much I actually did for them until they gave me a label. Well, it's really not my job yet, I'm technically still on vacation. But I'll do anything for these guys.

On the car ride home, they all argued over who would get which room. And I just let them decide on their own. I was not about to get involved with that mess.


	12. Feels Like Deja Vu

I woke up the next day so excited for Vidcon. I wasn't sure what I was more excited about, actually getting to experience it, or seeing all the friends I made at Playlist. Me and Troye met in the lobby to checkout since we were going to be staying at the hotel with everyone else at Vidcon. 

Kian and Sam were going to be picking up me and Troye from the hotel, and we were all meeting Tyler out at breakfast before we made the drive. It was nice having all of us together again. We hadn't done this since Playlist. 

Tyler nearly screamed like a little girl when I told him I was moving to LA next week. And I couldn't wait to tell more of our friends when I saw them later that day. We split up into the two cars pretty much based on music. 

So, myself, Kian, Sam, Jc, and Troye were in Kian's car. And Trevor, Tyler, Ricky, and Connor were in Ricky's. There was lots of singing, and lots of vlogging. 

There were way more fans here than at Playlist, and I wasn't prepared for that. A few of them that came over to O2L, actually recognized me from Twitter and Instagram. I don't think I'll ever get used to that honestly. Because I'm not a YouTuber, that's not the life I live. I'm just the person behind the scenes. But O2L changed that for me. 

And I suddenly had a rush of fear come over me when I realized that I would be noticed ten times more often when I moved out to California and basically did everything with, and for, O2L. I wasn't sure how all of that was going to go.

I told the guys I was going to head up stairs to our rooms, get everything settled while they met with fans. I really just wanted some breathing space, and I think Connor caught on because he offered to join me. 

As soon as we were alone in the elevator, he asked what was wrong. I knew I could talk to Connor openly, so I told him what I was feeling. But I made sure to reassure him that I still wanted to move out there with them.

He told me that no matter what, they would all be there for me. He didn't like that I was feeling so uncomfortable, and said that if at any point this weekend I just wanted to hang out in the hotel room, he would be more than happy to join me. "And I'm sure the rest of the guys would too" Which made me smile. Connor always knew just what to say to me to cheer me up. 

We got everyone's bags in the right rooms, I was in the last room at the end of the hallway. Connor and Jc's room was across from me, Trevor and Ricky's was next to theirs, and Kian and Sam were next to mine. We hadn't stayed like this since Playlist. And we had a lot of fun then, I could only imagine what it was going to be like this weekend. 

Connor and I ventured back downstairs, and I wasn't really sure what to expect. We found the guys, who were now in one of the hallways talking to Jen and Andrea. I had no idea they were coming today, but I was still happy to see both of them. It was easy to keep in touch with O2L, because someone was always able to talk. But keeping in touch with Jen and Andrea long distance wasn't easy. 

We talked when we could though, and got along great. Sam blurted out that I was moving out to LA next week, which made them both instantly happy. They started rambling on about being able to hang out, and we could have a girl space while the guys had their bachelor pad. And no more staying in hotels!

After some more catching up, everyone parted ways, and myself and O2L made our way to registration to get all the information we would need for the weekend. We were only going to be here for the 2 days, since we were driving home. 

I saw that we were going to be able to enjoy today, with just a small sit down later this afternoon. They decided they wanted to walk around, saying hi to everyone and spending some time with fans. I agreed, so I could see everyone. But I wasn't really looking forward to the fans. 

Don't get me wrong, I love their fans. Through the internet. Being in the middle of it all is overwhelming for me. I awkwardly stood around whenever we got stopped for pictures. There were a few that said they say me at Playlist in Orlando, and were happy I was here too. 

That was actually nice to hear, because they sounded so genuine. The guys smiled at me when they realized how happy it made me. 

Kian and I offered to go out and grab lunch. I think we both came to the silent agreement that we needed space to breathe. Without any issue, they all agreed on Taco Bell first try. I realized on the way there, that this was the first time I was ever alone with Kian, and I pointed it out to him. 

We both laughed about it and said we needed to do it more often. He told me it wasn't fair that I spend so much time with Connor, and that he needed to learn to share their best friend, looking over at me and smiling as he said it. If I had any doubts about moving out to LA, they disappeared in that moment.

Over my short time in California, I've come to realize that Sam, Connor, Jc, Ricky, Trevor, and Kian weren't just my best friends, but they were like family. And I was really looking forward to getting to spend actual time with them, and continuing to help and support them.

When we got back with the food, we decided to go eat up in my room, so we could enjoy our food without interruptions. My room only had the one bed, but it had a table and chairs, so we decided it wouldn't be as messy as eating in their rooms on their beds. 

Trevor brought up the topic of what exactly I would be doing for them. So they started going back and forth about things coming up, things they needed help doing. Soon realizing it was everything I was already helping with from Florida, we all look at each other and laughed. 

They came to the decision that I would just become their right hand man, so I could focus on the business end of everything, and they could focus on their content. And I was totally fine with doing that.

O2L had a short Q&A panel on stage, and I stayed back stage listening. I loved that they always seemed so happy answering fan's questions. They loved getting personal with them. And it made me really happy seeing them happy like that. 

After about 45 minutes, they took a few pictures with the fans that asked questions, and they were free for the rest of the night. We all scattered, going to spend time with friends we had made plans with. I had promised Tyler I would pop in for his panel with Grace and Hannah. 

About 30 minutes into it, Jc texted me asking if I was busy because he needed to talk to me. I told him I would meet him up in his room.

When I got up there, I was surprised to only find him there. But I could tell by the look on his face something was bothering him. I gave him a gentle hug, and sat down next to him on the bed. 

He looked at me, giving me a tiny smile, and said "I really want to figure out a way that I can go home and visit my family soon". I leaned on his shoulder and replied "that's what I'm here for". 

We talked for a few more minutes, and I sent "Group meeting tomorrow morning. My room, at 9" to our group chat. One by one, they each agreed, not asking what it was for.


	13. Still Feels Like Deja Vu

The next morning, I woke up early enough so that I could get ready and order room service for the guys. Just before 9, they started coming in one by one. I had gone out the night before to buy what I would need to set up a calendar and a binder, and had it all out on the table.

They all looked at the supplies and then back at me with puzzled faces. I explained that I wanted to get everyone's schedules into one place, and that I had a plan for when it was all finished. So they each wrote down dates that they had things planned to do, and the places they were going. While they did that, I started making notes of everything I needed to get organized, and what I needed information for. 

At around 11, I sent them off to their meet and greet and told them that I would be staying in the hotel room and we could meet up for an early dinner when they were done. I started making calls, making sure I had all the information I needed. I also made sure everything was set up so that I could pretty much access whatever I needed. 

They told me about how they had brought up the possibility of me working for them with some of the projects they were doing. So getting information was easier than I thought. Everyone was really nice, and happy to hear that I would be helping the guys out.

At dinner, I made the announcement that I had everything I needed, and that I had everything handled. And then I turned to Jc, and said "and I wanna work into your schedule time so that you can fly home once you are moved in and settled". 

By the time I was done talking, I thought he was going to cry. But he just walked over to me, gave me a small but tight hug, and whispered thank you into my ear. 

While we ate, we talked about how the meet and greet went, and they made sure I had everything I needed to basically run their lives. And I did, unless there was something going on they had never told me about, I probably knew more than I wanted to. 

When we got back to the hotel, Jc and Ricky came back to my room, so they could write down all the information I would need to run the accounts.

They had all agreed that it only made sense that I run the business email, since it would be my job to organize everything now. Once everyone else was finished packing, they all came back into my room and joined in, making sure I had everything I needed. I'm not sure who was more excited about me working for them. Me, or them. 

Driving back to LA, it was just us, Tyler had plans, and Troye was flying back home. Since Jc and Ricky were coming with Kian and I to Florida, Sam and Trevor were going to stay the week with Connor. We set the up the couches and living room floor for the night, and Jc let me have his bed.

I was not ready to wake up at 6 in the morning for our flight, and I don't think the guys were either. I don't know why I scheduled such an early flight. But I cussed myself out the entire time I was getting ready. 

Connor was going to drop us off at the airport, and that was when I learned he is a morning person. I have no idea how we are best friends. I really didn't want to say goodbye so soon, but I knew it wasn't for good! 

I slept almost the entire plane ride, and so did the guys. We had a direct flight, so we had some time to kill. They vlogged a little bit and did some editing. I just enjoyed my music and watching them.


	14. The Last of It

I'm pretty sure my parents were more excited about picking up Kian, Jc, and Ricky than me. They took us out for a nice early dinner before going home. I could tell the guys were enjoying themselves. My mom had a million and one questions about me moving out to LA, and what I would actually be doing. I didn't say a word, I was enjoying watching them squirm in their seats the more my mom asked.

It was Monday night, and we were leaving for the drive back to LA some time Thursday. Which gave me two days to get everything packed and ready for the move. Ricky offered to take my car in for maintenance the next morning so that we didn't have any issues. I didn't want a repeat of when the guys road tripped to LA, and I know they didn't either. 

I decided to sleep in, because I knew I would be in a much better mood if I wasn't tired trying to run around packing everything. When I finally made my way downstairs, I found my dad, Kian, and Jc sitting at the dining room table talking like old friends. I said good morning as I walked to the kitchen to get some coffee before joining them. 

It took almost the whole day, but I had almost my entire room packed. All that was left was the clothes in my closet. While we were eating dinner, we were deciding on how to spend the next day, since we hardly had anything left to do, and we weren't leaving until Thursday. 

We had a beach and Disney, but then again so did California. The guys said they were fine just having a quiet day at the house, and told me to go spend a little bit of time out with my parents. My parents definitely liked the sound of that. We all hung out in the living room that night, watching a couple movies before bed. 

I woke up in my room the next morning, and seeing as I was still in my clothes from yesterday, I realized I had been carried there. Everyone was already up when I got down to the kitchen. "Thank you to whoever carried me to bed last night". To which Kian replied "you're welcome sleepy beauty". Everyone else laughed at it, while I threw cereal at him. 

My parents took me out for lunch, and then we took a trip to Target to get me some things for the apartment. I basically only had bedroom and bathroom things. So they got me some kitchen dishes and pot and pans. While we were there, Jc called me and asked if they could borrow my car. I told him that it was fine, and to try to not get too lost. 

When we got home from shopping, the guys greeted us at the door. They had set up a really nice dinner for all of us. They made my favorite, a full Italian pasta dinner like my mom makes. It was a really nice last night home.

We woke up at a decent hour the next morning. While Ricky went to pick up the Uhaul, the rest of us started carrying my things downstairs. Once he was back, the boys shooed me and my mom away so they could do all the work. We decided to start putting my clothes and breakable things into the back of my SUV, leaving just enough room for the guys' luggage. Then we started to put together some snacks for the road.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye, but I knew this was the start of something good. My parents were both happy and excited for me. They reminded the guys to take really good care of me and to make sure I had at-least some breaks so I could come home to visit.


	15. The Start of Something New

For the first few hours, Jc was with my in my car, and Ricky and Kian were in the Uhaul. Jc and Kian were face-timing each other the whole time, so it was like we were all together. We were having a lot of fun, singing and talking. They didn't do much vlogging. There wasn't much to vlog besides ourselves. 

When we stopped for dinner, Kian and Jc switched spots and decided to take a turn driving. Once we were back on the road, Kian and I started planning out when we were going to stop. We wanted to make it at-least half way, no matter what time it was. 

That's when I realized that half way was Texas. Kian had Jc's mom's number, so I gave her a call and talked to her about us stopping there for the night. Without even hesitating she agreed to it. So I sent Ricky a text letting him know the plan, but to not tell Jc. 

We were almost in Texas when we stopped again. Ricky and Jc switched so that Jc could take a nap. Which worked perfect, so we could really surprise him. It was around 7 in the morning when we pulled up to Jc's house. I ran out of my car over to the Uhaul so I could wake up him up. 

Ricky got out so I could crawl in to cover his eyes before he could see where he was. Kian and Ricky helped him climb out, and walked him over to the front step before I uncovered his eyes. He let out a scream as he ran into his mom's arms. Me being the baby I am, started crying.

It was nice spending time with Jc's family. I always enjoyed FaceTiming with them, but I enjoyed this a whole lot more. I was really happy I was able to get him home. He seems so much happier. I definitely want to make sure the guys have time to visit family every chance they get. 

I fell asleep on the couch with Jc and Joe Felix watching a Disney movie. I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the other room. Jc's mom was definitely spoiling us. She knew we couldn't stay long, but she made the most of the time we did have. I had a worse time saying goodbye to Jc's family than my own. 

We had at-least another 20 hours left ahead of us. But we were having a good time. Kian offered to drive, so I could call and update my mom on how everything was going. Jc texted me from the Uhaul thanking me for the millionth time for stopping to see his family. He seemed so much happier, and I really liked that. Kian and I spent the rest of our time before stopping for lunch just talking and getting to know each other. 

About half way through Arizona, I confessed that I was actually a huge fan of there's and that I was doing my best to hold it together when I met them at Playlist. When I told him I had been watching him and Sam since they were doing the year of vlogs he took a double take towards me, and then had a huge smile across his face. 

When I asked him what it was for, he responded "you're the first person I've met that is our age that has stuck around from day one. Thank you". He reached over and squeezed my thigh and smiled.My phone rang before I could say anything. It was Jc asking when we were stopping for dinner because Ricky was getting cranky. 

I drove after dinner, so Kian could get some sleep. He didn't want me to be driving in the dark all night long, so he said he would do most of the driving the rest of the way home. Which I didn't mind. I hated driving in the middle of no where in the dark. 

I woke up to Kian talking on the phone, I'm assuming to Jc or Ricky. He was telling them about what I had said early. He sounded so surprised, and happy. I could hear the smile in his voice. Which made me smile. 

I didn't want him to know I was awake though. I knew he would get off the phone. So I just stayed leaned up against the window, listening to him talk. I caught myself last second from gasping out loud when he said "thank you for staying in the Uhaul. I've really liked getting to know her better. Yeah, I think I do. But I'm not going to rush anything. She's got enough on her plate babysitting us for a living". 

He went on to talk about how he had an idea for some new merch. I decided it was a good time to pretend to be waking up. When he saw that I was awake, he said goodbye and got off the phone. "Good morning sleeping beauty".


	16. Packing Tape

Kian was completely exhausted by the time we got back to the apartment. He refused to let me drive, but I stayed awake with him. We had fun listening to music, taking turns picking songs. We asked each other questions about each other in-between singing. We laughed at each other lot. We were extremely open and upfront with each other. 

While we were gone, Connor, Sam, and Trevor had moved the living room around so we could stack all of my things up in one of the corners. They would be moving out the next day. They actually did a really good job getting everything packed, basically just leaving Ricky's things untouched. 

We brought in everything but my furniture from the Uhaul. After that, we decided to just hang out around the apartment for the day. There wasn't much more energy to do anything else anyway.

We each picked out a movie to watch, and all spread out across the living room and got comfortable. Sam used my legs as a pillow, and I used Kian as an arm rest. I slept most of the day, hardly watching any of the movies. Once I had some more energy, I helped Ricky pack up the last of his things, and then went and grabbed dinner for everyone. I didn't even hesitate to fall asleep that night, even after sleeping all day long.

I woke up the next morning curled up next to Kian, Sam still using me as a pillow. I didn't want to wake them up, so I decided to just sit on my phone while everyone slept. I had a ton of notifications waiting for me when I logged on Twitter and Instagram. I don't stay logged into them anymore, it's just easier that way. 

But I had tons of tags and mentions from Vidcon. Mostly from YouTubers, but also from a few fans. And that made me smile. I also had a few from the guys, tagging me in pictures and tweets from the time we've spent together over the past week. I was thinking about how crazy this last week has been when I got a text from Connor, "coffee run?".

When we got home, the guys were all up and dressed, moving the last of my things from the Uhaul in, while moving their things out. As things got moved out, me and Trevor started putting my furniture and boxes in the rooms they belonged so it was one less thing I had to do later. 

Ricky and Sam drove the Uhaul to Kian's house to pick up all his stuff. I followed with my car, Kian in his with Jc, Connor and Trevor in Ricky's. They started moving all of Kian's big things, as I loaded everything else into my car. By the time we were done, my SUV, Ricky and Kian's cars, and the Uhaul were completely full. 

After unloading my SUV, I took a run to Taco Bell to grab everyone something to eat. We took a short break before going back to unloading everything. It's amazing how much we got done before it got dark. 

Connor and I took a trip to the store to get them some food and drinks for the next few days while they settled in. Sam and Trevor offered to stay with me at the apartment, to help me get settled since the other 4 would be busy getting settled themselves. 

Within 24 hours of the guys moving out, the apartment was completely switched into a much more girly place. It wasn't pink or anything, but it was very much more of a home than a bachelor pad. After grabbing lunch, I dropped Trevor and Sam over at the house, and went grocery shopping for my apartment. 

I knew I would be eating home a lot, and I was very sure I wouldn't be eating alone all that often. And I was right. Our first real night in our new homes, and they were all back over at the apartment for dinner.

After helping me clean up, they decided to film a video for O2L, explaining the move and their change in management. They explained to the camera that everything was becoming too much for them to handle on their own, and they need to be fully focused on their content. 

Without giving too much information out, they explained that we had been introduced at Playlist Live earlier in the year, and we had remained in contact since. Looking towards me instead of the camera, Jc said "she's become more like family to us, and we completely trust her having our best interest in mind". I smiled back at him.

Ricky was fumbling for words trying to figure out what exactly I was. I wasn't really their manager, and they basically did their own planning. And I wasn't their accountant or anything of the kind. That's when Kian came out with "Boss Lady, she's our Boss Lady" smiling at the camera, and then at me. Before ending the video, they explained that I would be the one running their business email, and that they would add all of my information to the down bar. 

They piled into Kian and Ricky's cars, saying goodnight to me. It felt strange being alone in the apartment. It was my first time actually being alone since leaving Florida the week before. My phone was still blowing up from our group chat, like they all weren't in the same house and hadn't just spent the last week with me. But I was okay with it. 

The one thing I definitely didn't mind was talking to them. While I was getting ready for bed, I got a separate text from Kian, saying good night and that he was happy he was stuck in a car with me for two days. I smiled, remembering what I heard him say on the phone in the car before responding to him. 

I woke up to the sun on my face, because of everything I had bought for the apartment, I never bought curtains for the windows. Just as I was throwing the blanket on my face, I got a text message. It was from Connor, "coffee run?". As I was getting out of bed to throw clothes on, I sent back "of course!". 

It had become our thing. When he got into the car, I asked him if he wanted to go shopping with me so I could get the last of the things I needed. He said he needed somethings to get too.


	17. My First Time

Connor and I spent way too much time shopping, and bought way more than we were planning on getting. I drove back over to the house, deciding last minute to stay for a little while instead of just dropping Connor off. 

The house was a mess. I know they just moved in, but it looked like something exploded! There was a pile of boxes by the stairs, apparently from being thrown over the railing after they were unpacked. As I was breaking them down, Kian walked over taking a box out of my hands.

"Stop. It's not your mess to clean!" "I know that, but I wasn't going to just let it sit here and get worse. Who knows when it was going to be cleaned up" I replied. "She's got a point Kian" JC said as he walked by us into his room. We both laughed at what he said, because we knew it was true. 

Kian went back to doing what he was doing, and I finished with the boxes, Trevor taking them outside to the trash. I made my way around the bottom floor, tidying up as I went. It's amazing how messy they were, in just two days! I made a mental note that I would need to either hire a maid, or stop over every few days to make sure the house wasn't falling apart.

I was sitting on the couch with Sam, checking my phone. He was trying to explain to me how to set up my notifications on Twitter so that I could go back to leaving it logged in without getting attacked by notifications. 

I heard someone yell my name from upstairs, and turned to see Connor and Kian standing at the top of the stairs motioning for me to go up there. Sam offered to finished changing my settings, and I made my way up to Connors room.

His room was literally the complete opposite of the rest of the house. Everything had a place. I have no idea how he deals with the other three! They had one of their cameras and the lights set up on the other side of the room, and they were both standing there staring at me. 

I brought my eyebrow up asking "What?". Kian just smiled and handed me his phone. As I scrolled, I saw tweet after tweet of people asking them when they were going to formally introduce me to the fandom. 

Without picking my head up I said "no". Connor started begging, and tried convincing me that it wasn't that bad, I just have to talk to a camera. Kian called up the other four to convince me some more. So I finally agreed to it. 

I wasn't wearing any make up, and my hair was thrown up in a pony tail. But I realized that if I was to run into any of the fans while we were out, this is probably what I was going to look like anyway. Connor got everything all set up, adding a third chair in-front of the camera. 

Kian told me since the week's theme was "first times", he wanted to do a video of things that happened to him and Connor for the first time. And they thought it would be a fun way for the fans to get to know me. I told him I wouldn't do anything too personal, which they were fine with. They sat down in the two end chairs, started the video, explaining what they were doing, and then introduced me. 

The questions ranged everywhere from first kiss, to first job. The last question was "your first impression of the last person you talked to". Connor talked to me last, so he said that he instantly felt comfortable with me because I was so friendly and open with them when we met. 

Kian spoke to Connor last, so he talked about their first time actually meeting in person which was actually pretty cute. The last person I talked to, was Kian. I wasn't exactly sure how to answer. I had been watching him on YouTube for well over a year, we had been basically best friends for nearly 4 months, and I heard him say that he liked me.

I collected myself before letting out a small giggle, looking straight at the camera and saying "eh, he was kind of shy in person. But he's extremely cute behind the camera", giving the camera a little wink.

He looked over at me, and I could see Connor staring at me with his mouth open from the corner of my eye. "Connor, you're going to catch a fly" I said without even looking at him, continuing to smirk at the camera. Kian finally looked back at the camera, ending the video. Neither me or Connor moving.

Jc walked in, stopping and staring at us. "Uh, special reason it is extremely awkward in here right now". I stood up, still smiling and I walked towards him and the door. "I called Kian cute on camera" I said as I walked out of the room. 

As I walked back downstairs to join Sam back on the couch, I realized what I had done. I had no idea what came over me! But hey, it was out there and there was no going back now. I decided the next time Kian and I were alone, I was going to tell him that I heard him on the phone the other night. 

Sam knew something was up by the look on my face. So I explained to him and Trevor who was sitting next to him heard what had happened. "I knew it!" was Sam's response. And all Trevor said was "Hello?!" I guess I was either missing something, or they knew something I didn't.

We had dinner at their place that night, before I went home to my apartment. We didn't talk about the video, and everyone acted like nothing had happened. Which didn't bother me any. But I could tell something was up with Kian, I just didn't want to talk to him about it with everyone around.

\- - - - - - - - - 

When I got up the next morning, after showering and getting dressed, I decided to get the last of my unpacking done. I just need to finish the kitchen and my closet. But I really wanted all the boxes gone. I had my music turned up, and I was making a fool out of myself. I didn't even hear the knock on the door, but when I walked into the living room to get a box, I was startled by Kian standing there with his arm reached out holding a mountain dew. 

I reached over and turned the music down. He apologized for walking in and scaring me. I laughed and told him he really didn't need to knock, and thanked him for the mountain dew. I sat down on the couch to rest for a minute, patting the spot next to me, telling Kian he was allowed to sit. 

"What are you up to today?" I asked him as I took a sip of my drink. "I'm just doing some editing for my videos this week. And decided to take a break to come see if you needed any help." I thought for a minute, "yeah, I could use some help hanging up the curtains actually". I had discovered last night I couldn't do it on my own, so I was once again blinded this morning by sunlight. 

We talked pretty much the whole time we hung up the curtains. He helped me get the kitchen cabinets set up too. We took a break after that, and I decided to talk to him about the other night in the car. 

Before I said anything, Kian messed with his hair a little bit and said "listen about the video", and then paused for a minute. "Yeah?" "Well, what you said at the end, has been on my mind" he answered me, finally looking at me. 

"I wasn't joking when I said it" I told him and smiled. Before he could say anything else, I added "Do you remember the other night in the car, when I woke up while you were talking on the phone?" He nodded, "yeah, I was talking to Jc." 

"I should have said something before now, but I was awake for most of the conversation, I just didn't want you to know". I looked down at the floor, before slowing looking back up at him. 

He looked at me for a second. I couldn't tell if what I said upset him or surprised him. I'm not sure he knew either. "I'm sorry I was listening to your conversation like that. If it means anything, it made me smile." 

He gave me a small smile "really?" "Yeah" I responded returning the smile. He squeezed my thigh the same way he had done before "I'm happy I can make you smile". He looked me in the eyes gave me that full smile that I had seen a million times before. 

But this time, I felt my heart melt onto the floor.


	18. The Spill

"Are we not coffee buddies anymore" I texted Connor when I woke up, seeing that for the second morning in a row he hadn't texted me about a coffee run. "Of course we are! Your place, 30 minutes" I crawled out of bed and threw some clothes on. I really had no reason to leave my apartment today. Jc was stopping over later to finalize a merchandise order.

As soon as Connor walked in the front door, before I even had my coffee in my hand he gave me a stern look, and said "spill". I laughed a little and said "Kian told you?" 

"No! But we know by the way he's acting, something went on yesterday while he was here. No one is that happy helping a girl set up her kitchen!" I instantly laughed. We did have a good time setting up my kitchen, but it wasn't from setting up the kitchen. We were having a good time enjoying each other's company.

Without saying too much, because I liked the idea of me and Kian having our own little moment, I told Connor about us talking about the video and me hearing him on the phone with Jc. I went on to tell him we had a little moment, and then just went back to unpacking and joking around. 

"So that's really it?" Connor asked. "Yeah, what did you guys think happened?!" I frantically asked. "I have no idea. But from how happy Kian is, we thought at-least something more juicy than talking and unpacking! We've never seen him like this before."

He pulled his phone out, and showed me a video of Kian sitting at the desk in his room, editing a video. He was singing along to the music he was adding to it, doing a little dance in his chair. I had to laugh, because it was really cute. He had no clue Connor was recording him doing it. 

I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. "I like your dance moves Lawley"

Instead of texting back, Kian called to see what Connor and I were up to. I told him that we were about to go out and look at new computers and cameras. He said we should head over to the house when we were done.


	19. The Bake Off

I can never just walk into their house. I'm either screamed at, tackled, or have something thrown at me. This time was no different. The second I stepped foot inside I heard "Boss Lady. My room. NOW!" I looked over at Connor and made my way upstairs to Kian's room. 

I was greeted by his giant smile and his outreached hand holding a mountain dew. "If you keep doing this, I'm just going to have to marry you" I jokingly said making my way over to his desk chair, sitting down. He let out a nervous laugh and sat across from me on his bed.

"So" I said looking at him. "What?" 

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one that called me asking what I was doing with the rest of my day". He looked at me for a minute, swallowing pretty hard before saying "I wanted to spend some time with you, and I didn't want to ruin any plans you had." 

I tilted my head a little bit to the side saying "aw, Kian. Don't feel like you have to ask to spend time with me only when I feel like it. I like spending time with you." That got a big smile out of him. "Well then, what do you want to do?"

I gave my answer a little thought, because I really had no idea what I wanted to do. I had made a mental note earlier this morning that I wanted to bake some cookies, more for the guys then me. So I offered that up, not really sure what Kian would say. 

"Yeah, that sounds fun." As he stood up reaching for my hand, he added "and if your cookies taste anything like your mom's, I'm in for a real treat!"

We ran to the store, since they had nothing to bake cookies with. We decided to turn it into a competition, to see who could make better cookies. We got everything we would need to make chocolate chip cookies, because I knew anything more difficult than that and Kian had no chance at winning. 

When we got back to the house, Kian set up his tripod so we could get everything on camera. If it turned out good enough, he was going to use it for his video for Saturday. So we started the video off as he normally would, in-case he did use the footage.

Within minutes the kitchen was destroyed, and we were both covered in food. We thought it was a good idea to throw things at each other as a distraction. Which worked in my favor, since we had somehow managed to get egg in Kian's eye. I felt bad at first, until while I was wiping his face off, he dumped flour over my head. Ricky was about to walk in the kitchen, saw what we were doing yelled "NOPE" and turned right back around.

By the time we were done, we had more ingredients on the floor and us than on the pans. We each managed to make about 5 cookies. We cleaned ourselves and the kitchen up a little bit while we waited for them to bake. 

Kian took a bite out of one of his cookies once they cooled down a little bit. He instantly spit it back out. "I'm not letting you eat these!" I started laughing, and he joined in once he realized how bad it actually was. He took a bite of mine, looked at the camera and said "your mom has some competition". 

I asked him why he looked at the camera, to which he replied, "cause your mom watches my videos!" and started laughing. I had no idea she did that! But it didn't surprise me.

Kian decided that he was definitely going to be using what we just filmed for his main channel video that Saturday. So, I was going to be in my first two videos, all in one day. I started getting mixed feelings about that. 

I hope the fandom didn't think that I was going to be in everything they did now. And I definitely didn't want any hate because I was in both of Kian's videos.

I guess he sensed something was up, because he came over putting his arm around my shoulder asking what was wrong. I told him what was on my mind. He reassured me that he was sure they were going to love me, reminding me that they were asking for me to be in a video. 

"Sometimes, they have strong opinions. I've learned to ignore them. I'm doing what I love, and that's what I care about. And no matter how they react, I'll be right here, and I'l have your back. If at any time it becomes to much for you, I won't have you in any more videos. It's completely up to you". 

He gave me a gentle smile as I said thank you. He really did make me feel better.

I realized taking a shower was going to be the only way to get all of the flour out of my hair. We were all going to go out for dinner, and I didn't want to waste time driving back and forth to my place just to wash my hair. I grabbed a towel from the hallway cabinet, and started the shower. 

I let Kian know that I would be out in a few minutes, and locked the door behind me. No, I did not trust any of them. I knew how they could get with pranks.

Showering had washed all my make up off, but I didn't really mind. I put my clothes back on, and dried off my hair. I threw it into a messy side braid before walking out of the bathroom. I bumped into Connor in the hallway "your welcome" he said as he made his way downstairs. I knew exactly what he meant.


	20. Moment of Truth

I had trouble sleeping last night. All I kept thinking about was Kian uploading his videos. I remembered what he had said to me the other day. And he said it again last night when he called to say goodnight. We had spent the last two days just enjoying each other's company. 

We watched a few movies, I sat there with him while he edited our baking video. We spent some time here and there with the rest of the guys, Sam and Trevor coming to the house to spend the night last night.

As I was lost in my thoughts, there was a knock on my door. I knew exactly who it was. "Come in" I yelled, and sure enough, Connor walked into my kitchen holding two coffees. I guess it was pretty obvious I was still pretty tired because he asked if I was able to get any sleep as he sat down at the table with me. 

I shook my head no as I put my cup down on the table. "You know, if you don't want Kian to upload those videos, he doesn't have to. There's still time to film new videos." I picked my head back up "no, that's crazy" I said taking a sip of my coffee. 

"If it makes you feel better, I think Kian is secretly worried too. He's already awake. And we know that's not normal." I had to laugh at that, because it was true. I picked my phone up, to text Kian.

"I heard Mr Sleeping Beauty is already up."  
"I take it Connor has brought your coffee"  
"You are correct sir! Everything okay. It's not like you to be up so early"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
"You aren't fooling any one, what's bothering you Kian?"  
"The videos, I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I'll be okay, I promise. Post them like you were planning on doing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very sure. I'm going to finish my coffee with Connor, and then I'm going to come over."  
"Oh, okay. Any special reason?"  
"We're going to get our minds off these videos"  
"Hey, I won't argue with spending time with you! See you soon!"

\----------

Kian uploaded the video for O2L first, making sure to do the usual tweet about it, followed by doing the same for his main channel video. Then, we both logged out of twitter, and headed down stairs. We decided to have lunch, watch a movie, and then go out for ice cream. Then later that night, we were going to have a family dinner with the rest of the guys.

We didn't talk about the videos once all day, they didn't even cross my mind. I was really having a good time with Kian. I've basically spent the last two weeks with him, and I've loved every second of it. It's nice just having someone to spend time with, and being able to be myself. 

Sitting at dinner, Sam brought up the videos. "You know, you can stop hiding now. I haven't seen anything worth worrying about on any social medias today." Kian and I looked at each other. "Really?" we both said. Sam nodded his head. 

"Yeah. I mean, there's the normal bull crap comments we always get, but everyone is genuinely happy to see Miss Boss Lady over here in videos!" That really made me smile, and feel ten times better.

Once we cleaned up all the dinner dishes, Kian and I decided to go up stairs and sit together and read all the comments and tweets about the videos. Sam was right, people were really nice. I even followed a few people on Twitter than talked about how happy they were about me being in videos, and being a part of O2L with the guys. 

One of them I remembered from Playlist and Vidcon. I sent her a DM thanking her for her continued support. That's when I experienced my very first fangirl. Kian laughed when I showed him, saying "Welcome to YouTube" nudging me a little bit.

I didn't want to make it a constant thing, because it's not what I was here for. But I told Kian I wouldn't mind being in more videos if any of them needed me to be. We sat a little longer, looking through more comments. Responding, following, and commenting every now and then. I even found a few really cool edits on Instagram and Vine of the videos. 

I decided to tweet thanking everyone, simply saying "Thank you for all your kind words! I enjoyed being in the videos, and I love being these goofballs' Boss Lady!"


	21. Whatever It Was, I Liked It

I woke up to a familiar smell, but I wasn't sure why. My apartment smelt like waffles, bacon, and eggs. I obviously wasn't the one cooking, and I know a burglar wouldn't be cooking me breakfast. I crawled out of bed, making sure my hair wasn't horrible, and walked around the corner to the kitchen.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty!" A very happy Kian Lawley greeted me as I made my way into the room. "I hope you don't mind, I used the spare key you gave us to sneak in to bring you coffee and cook you breakfast." 

"Not at all. You had my approval at coffee" I said as leaned against his side wrapping my arm around his back. He put his arm around my shoulder giving it a little squeeze as he leaned his head over and rested it on my head. I wasn't sure what we were, but whatever it was, I liked it.

We sat together at the table eating, figuring out what we wanted to do to waste our Sunday. I told him I was just planning on transferring the last of my files from the old laptop to my new one. He offered to do it for me, since we both knew he could do it so much faster. I jumped in the shower while he did that. 

Since he was in the living room sitting at my desk, I decided I would be fine just getting dressed in my room. As I walked out of the bathroom in a towel, a heard a very low "well hello" from the other room. I turned around to find Kian sitting on the couch, facing right down the hallway. I laughed to myself, and shut my bedroom door behind me.

We were in the middle of the grocery store when Kian decided that now would be a good time to start singing and dancing up and down the isles. I took my phone out, and started recording him. His viewers were going to see this. I sent the file to Jc, and told him he needed to add it to his vlog so everyone could see it.

On the drive home, Kian randomly reached over and squeezed my thigh. It made me jump a little from the sudden touch, but it made me smile more than anything. "What was that for" I asked him. 

Showing a little smile, he answered "Because I love that smile". I smiled again like an idiot, and felt my face turn red. We sat in silence the rest of the drive, Kian's hand never leaving my leg. I'm not sure what is going on between us, but whatever it was, I liked it.

When we got back to my apartment, Kian helped me carry the bags into the kitchen. He stood there for a second messing with his hair, and staring at the groceries. I thanked him for going shopping with me, and for breakfast that morning. 

Instead of saying your welcome like I was expecting, he answered with "Will you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" "I would love to" I replied, knowing that it wasn't going to be like any other meal we've eaten together.


	22. Bright Stars

Connor sat with his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face just staring at me. I had just filled him in on what happened yesterday. We were sitting out in the back yard, so we didn't wake anyone up, and so no one heard us. I woke up way earlier than I wanted to, so I thought it would be nice to bring Connor coffee for once. 

"Well, say something!" He stared blankly for another minute before finally saying "I'm just so happy for you!" He tapped his coffee cup against mine and give me a little side hug. It was really nice having someone I could talk to like this, especially in a new place.

Jc came outside, causing me and Connor to look at each other worried, not sure what he had heard from inside. Wishbone walked over to me, getting up into my lap. Connor tried to pet him, but as usual Wishbone, he didn't want to be touched. He laid there and let me pet him for a minute, before he got down. It drove the guys crazy that Wishbone actually liked me. 

"What are you two doing sitting out in this heat for?" Jc asked finally waking up all the way. "We didn't want to wake you guys up." I said, because I wasn't lying. "So, it had nothing to do what you were talking about?" 

I think my face gave it all away, because he quickly said, "I didn't hear anything, don't worry." As he got up and walked back into the house, he said over his shoulder, "I am happy that you and Kian are finally going on a date tonight though".

As I was about to walk out the front door, two hands grabbed onto my shoulders stopping me dead in my tracks. "Boo!" If those hands weren't there, I probably would have hit the floor. I turned around, and smack Kian's arm saying "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" 

"Well, I'm happy I didn't. I'd be really upset if we had to cancel our date tonight." He tapped my nose with his finger tip, and then walked into the other room. My smile stayed on my face my whole drive home.

My entire closet was thrown across my bed. I had no idea what to wear. I didn't know what we were doing, so that made it even harder to decide. I took my hair out of the towel as I walked towards the bathroom, plugging in the curling iron as I started to blow dry my hair. I tossed up ideas in my head the entire time I did my hair and make up. 

Standing in-front of the pile of clothes, I finally decided on a loose blue dress I had bought the other day while I was out with Connor. I laughed to myself as I put it on, because I remembered him saying "since when do you wear dresses" when I bought it. I guess tonight was a good time to start.

I put on a pair of silver sandals with bows on them, and sat on Twitter waiting for Kian. I saw a few tweets about the videos Kian had posted the other day, and tweeted them back thanking them for their kind words. They instantly replied, with gibberish I couldn't understand. 

I saw Kian had tweeted earlier "looking forward to what my Monday night holds". Jc replied with "thank the heavens above you are FINALLY leaving the house". I laughed, because I knew exactly what he meant. Trevor had texted me earlier in the day saying Kian was driving them all nuts, talking about me. Which I found cute. 

I tweeted "tonight seems like a good enough reason to have a dress on" just as Kian knocked on the door.

"Can I at-least have a hint?" "Nope, and if you don't stop asking, I'm going to change my mind" I had spent most of the car ride asking where we were going, having no luck getting an answer out of Kian. 

And looking at my surroundings didn't help because I still didn't know my way around LA. I knew how to get to Starbucks, Taco Bell, Target, the guys' house, and back to my apartment. As I went to try one more time to get Kian to crack, he squeezed my thigh and said "last warning Kenz" with a little smirk on his face.

I was still trying to figure out what I was going to be doing, when Kian parked the car and said "we're here". All I saw was brick buildings, and a few houses. I was completely confused. Kian walked around to my door, holding out his hand to help me out. As we started to walk down the street, he asked "are your shoes comfortable?" When I nodded, he said "good" and put his arm around my shoulder.

I lost track of time, as we talked about random things, quoting our favorite movies, and bouncing video ideas back and forth. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back, taking his arm from my shoulders and tangling our fingers together. 

I looked down and smiled, realizing what he had done. Since his hand is so much bigger, he only intertwined two of our fingers, letting the rest of his hand engulf mine. He squeezed my hand lightly when I looked back up at him, still smiling.

"Okay, close your eyes" Kian said stopping in the middle of a road. I hesitated at first, but then did as he had asked. He walked up behind me, placing his arm around my collar bone to guide me, and the other hand over my eyes. I felt what I thought was a dirt path under my feet, and between my toes. When he stopped again, he said "open" letting go of me, and going back to holding my hand.

I opened my eyes to see the sun setting over LA, with a little picnic set up under a little tree. It was honestly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I didn't know what to say besides thank you as Kian guided me over to the blanket. 

He reached into the basket, pulling out a mountain dew, giving me a giant smile as he handed it to me. As I was just staring at our view with amazement, he placed a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of me. If Kian ever needed to earn brownie points with me, he knew exactly how to get them. 

"Don't worry, I wasn't the one that cooked it". I couldn't help but laugh when he said it, because I knew he was reassuring me, almost reading my mind.

We enjoyed some more small talk as we sat together eating dinner. Just as the sun was almost completely set, Kian asked if I was ready for the rest of our date. "This wasn't it?" I said half excited, and half surprised. 

"Nope, I have one more thing planned. Don't move". And with that, he walked over to the tree, grabbing another blanket and two pillows. He put the pillows down behind us, patting the one behind me so I would lay down. He covered us with the blanket as he laid down, and tangled our hand back up.

After laying there in silence for a minute, I moved a little closer to him, leaning my head onto his arm. He lifted his arm, so my head was on his chest, putting his arm around me, pulling me closer. I let him, I like the way I fit under his arm. 

We continued to lay there in silence, enjoying just laying there together. I felt him breathe in really deep, so I turned my head to look up at him. He just smiled at me, squeezing me a little bit. I smiled back, and nuzzled back into his chest. I felt like time had slowed down, and we were laying there for hours.

Kian asked if I was ready to go, and I sat up, allowing him to get up. We picked everything up, and walked back towards his car, holding hands, and talking about more random things. I loved being able to do that. We literally talked about everything, and never once felt forced or bored. It was nice. 

On the way home, we stopped at the store for some ice cream to share. We had decided on watching a movie at my apartment, basically agreeing that we weren't ready to call it a night.

I fell asleep during the movie, laying in Kian's lap, He had his hand in my curls, playing with my hair. Which was a sure way of putting me to sleep. He woke me up trying to move me so I didn't wake up. He felt bad when he realized it didn't work. "I'm sorry! I tried not to wake you up." 

"It's okay Kian, I have to clean my bed off before I can go to bed anyway." He looked at me puzzled. "Don't ask" I said with a little laugh. Before I knew it, he was walking down the hallway, turning my bedroom light on. They second he could see my bed, he started laughing. 

When I leaned up against the door frame, kind of embarrassed, he nudged me and said "you could have worn sweatpants, and I still would have loved tonight".

Still laughing at me, Kian helped me get all my clothes from my bed back into the closet. Commenting twice on the fact that he had no idea why I had so many dresses when I never wear them. Without even looking at him I said "well, I guess I have a reason now". 

He walked over to me, handing me some more to hang up. As I turned back around, he gently placed his hand on the back of my head, running it down my curls, "I hope so". I could hear the smile as he spoke, which made me blush.

Before leaving, Kian helped me get the left over ice cream in the freezer and my apartment back to normal, since we had thrown blankets and pillows all over the living room floor. As I was walking him to the door, I caught a glimpse at the clock, it was almost 3 in the morning. I said "oh wow" out-loud, and Kian followed my eyes. 

He laughed and said "time went by way too fast". He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and said that he would text me in the morning before walking out the door. Before I could even reach for the lock, I heard him pull out his keys, and lock it from the outside. I smiled to myself as I walked towards my room. 

Kian made me feel safe when he wasn't even around.


	23. What a Mess

I really didn't want to get out of bed. I was very content curled up under the covers. I had basically slept all morning, waking up to three texts from Connor.

"Coffee date?"  
"Need a morning after coffee?"  
"You aren't dead in a ditch somewhere, are you?"

I texted him back, so he didn't think the worst had happened to me.   
"No, I am very much alive. I am just too comfortable in my bed to move"  
"Uh, you know it's almost noon, right? I think it's about time you got out of bed. You already missed coffee!"  
"I have something better! I'll be over in a little bit!" I sent as I got out of bed.

I enjoyed a hot shower, and checked my phone before I picked out my outfit for the day. I had a text from Kian, as well as a few Twitter notifications. The text read "I'm sorry if Connor woke you up! But I look forward to seeing you when you get here!" I sent back "it's fine, he was just pestering me for coffee. you know how he is lol I'll see you in a little bit!"

I opened Twitter, and saw that the notifications came from Kian, Jc, and Connor.  
Connor: I can't believe @Kenzie missed our coffee date!!!!  
Kian: @Connor @Kenzie I'm sure it was for a good cause  
Jc: @Kian @Connor @Kenzie I think that's a little biased  
I just laughed tweeting- I missed my very first coffee date with @Connor since moving to LA, and I don't know how to feel about it!

Walking into the guys' house failed, when I found out the front door was locked. I knocked, as I wiped the mountain dew off my shirt. Ricky answered, instantly apologizing when he realized what had happened. "Since when do you guys remember to lock the door?" I asked as I walked inside. 

"Since none of us have left the house yet today" he answered, handing me a towel. Connor came around the corner, trying to hide his laughter when he saw what had happened. Jc popped his head out, hearing all the commotion, and Kian made his way downstairs, only to turn back around half way down. He came back down holding a t-shirt, telling me to change so he could clean my shirt. 

Connor and I were sitting out on his balcony, talking about how my date went with Kian. "I had no idea he could be such a gentleman" he said as I finished talking. And I laughed when he added "you're making him turn into a crazy person". 

We went on to talk about an idea Connor had about new posters. And we decided we would sit some time that week with everyone to make solid plans on making it happen. We went downstairs, to see what everyone wanted to do about dinner. 

Ricky was busy editing a video, and Jc was filming one. Kian said we should go get pizza, just me, him, and Connor. It was nice getting out like this. It was the first time we had done this since I got here.

"You know, you two don't have to pretend you hate each other, just because I'm here" Kian and I were sitting across from each other at the restaurant, and I sat in the back seat on the way here. I'm not really sure why, I guess it was because Connor was with us. 

But he was right, and I guess Kian agreed. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, gently holding it and giving me a small smile, which I returned. "Okay, maybe pretend a little bit, I'm still eating" We both starting laughing at him. 

\---------- 

The guys had a meeting the next day, so I just stayed home, being a social media butterfly. I caught up on Twitter and Instagram. A replied to some fans, getting some more gibberish in response. I called my mom and gave her a short synopsis of my time with Kian. She sounded almost as happy as I was about it, which really made me happy. 

She reminded me that he had always been her favorite. Adding that she couldn't wait to see us in another video together before getting off the phone. I went through the business email, sorting through the fans, and the serious ones. I got laundry done, and cleaned the kitchen.

As I was washing dishes, singing away to Taylor Swift like a complete idiot, a group of grown men's voices joined in on the chorus with me. Which resulted in a shattered plate. I have no idea why I gave them a key to my apartment! 

Kian rushed over, making sure I was okay. Jc, Connor, Ricky, and Sam all cleaning up the mess apologizing over and over. I shook my head and started laughing when I had realized what had happened. 

We watched a movie, all over them watching mine and Kian's every move. I pulled my phone out and sent him a text message. 

"I think we have an audience"  
"Yeah, I see that, maybe we should give them a show".

When I knew one of them were watching, I got up, reaching for Kian's hand, pulling him off the couch, and towards the hallway. I winked at Connor as we walked towards my room, shutting the door behind us. We heard a faint "there's no way", which made us laugh.

We stood behind the door for a few minutes, trying to control our laughter so we didn't give ourselves away. I took out my ponytail before we made our way back to the couch, laying back down like nothing had happened. Ricky, Connor, Jc, and Sam just stared at us in silence. "You guys are idiots" Kian said as I laughed at them.


	24. There's a Monster

The guys and I were all meeting at the house, so Connor and I could discuss our ideas for new merch, and see if there was anything else they wanted to do. I was feeling really good. Kian and I were really enjoying the time we were spending together, and I was about to do my first real thing as O2L's manager, besides bringing them food.

I popped my head into Jc's room, to let him know I was there. I accidentally interrupted the video he was filming. "Well, now that you're here, come say hi to my main channel" I popped my head in front of the camera really quick "well hello there main channel, how are you?" I said giving the camera a smile, and then walking back out of the room. 

Kian came over, and sat in my lap, using Sam as a leg rest. Wishbone barked at Kian, since he was in his spot. Once we were all in the same room, I made Kian move so I could put my laptop in my lap. Connor started describing the poster he thought was a good idea to start prints on. They all liked the idea, and we started working on designs, and prices. 

Within an hour, I put the order in. I went through the numbers of what we had left to sell, and how everything was selling. "You know guys, you should get some updated photos done. These are almost sold out anyways" I said pointing at the screen. "Yes boss lady" Sam and Ricky said in unison. 

Kian and I were up in his room. I was watching him film his video for O2L. It was so hard not to laugh, and a few times I couldn't hold it together. Kian looked at me smiling, and then back at the camera, "sorry for the giggles, I have a monster in my room" and went on with the video.

The next morning, I woke up to the usual coffee text from Connor, claiming the coffee would taste better if I brought it to him. I shook my head, and responded with "fine, but I'm taking my time". I sent Kian a text, letting him know that I was coming over, and he better be awake. He didn't answer, which meant he definitely was not awake.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled jumping up and down on Kian's bed. He grunted at me, and threw the blanket over his head. I continued jumping, until he grabbed my legs and pulled me down onto the bed. He squeezed me, "I am going back to sleep and you are stuck here until I wake up". I tried to break free, but he just held tighter. When I tried one more time, he started tickling me.

"Kiannnnn!!!" "No, not working this time!" I finally got loose, and started to run for the stairs. I barely made it to the bottom when Kian wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and walking into the living room, throwing me on to the couch. "You should know by now, I'm a lot faster than you". I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked into the kitchen.

We were out at lunch when Trevor texted the group chat, "hello strangers, Trevor here incase you forgot. We need a family weekend. No discussion about it." I looked up at Kian, who suddenly got excited "I have an awesome idea!" 

And then he turned his attention back to his phone, telling everyone he already had it all figured out, and that everyone had to be ready to leave from the house at 9 tomorrow morning and to pack for the weekend. I asked him what he had in mind. "It's a surprise for you too!"


	25. Family Getaway

I had no idea what to pack, because I had no idea what we would be doing all weekend. All I could get out of Kian was that I was fine packing summer clothes. So, I had picked out two outfits, and a dressier one incase we went out. And I grabbed my bathing suit just incase. I grabbed all my shower things, and anything I would need to get ready. 

I looked around one last time, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything before locking my door behind me and making the drive to pick up Trevor before heading to the guys' house.

Sam greeted us at the door half asleep when we got there. He had spent the night there, as he usually did on the weekends. Connor greeted me with a cup a hot coffee, which I was extremely grateful for. "This is why we're best friends" I said as I took the cup from him. 

Kian came down stairs, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and resting his chin on my head "you ready for a fun weekend?" he asked as he pulled away. "I'm spending it with my best friends, aren't I?" I responded smiling at him.

We decided it made the most sense to take mine and Ricky's cars. Ricky had Trevor and Connor. And then Kian drove myself, Jc and Sam in my SUV. We all thought that we were going to be in the car for at least a few hours. But Kian pulled into a hotel right by the Santa Monica pier. 

"Home for the weekend!" Kian said getting out. We all grabbed our things, and followed Kian into the hotel, and then up to our rooms. 

He had sat on his computer for a good two hours yesterday when we got back to the house after dinner. I guess he had been looking for a hotel, and then booking these rooms. He wouldn't tell me, so I just threw things at him from across the room to bother him. 

When we got up to the rooms, even Kian was surprised at how nice they were. He got four rooms together. Two of them were on one side of the hallway, each with two queen sized beds and connected by a door. Connor and Jc claimed one, Trevor and Ricky getting the other. 

The one across from Connor and Jc's room had the same two beds, and Kian and Sam took that room. We walked through the connected door in that room, so I could put my things in my room. Kian stopped me, covering my eyes before I moved any further. 

Once I walked all the way into the room, he uncovered my eyes. I had the biggest room! I had a king sized bed, a small kitchen , and a couch with a TV. Kian explained that I deserved the nicer room, but we would all definitely be spending lots of time hanging out in there. Which I agreed to, because I was looking forward to our weekend away!

We ate lunch down on the pier, which I enjoyed. I hadn't been there before, and it was nice to finally be somewhere new. As we were leaving, Kian leaned over and whispered in my ear "I already made plans for later on tonight, if you'd like to join me". I smiled up at him and said "of course I would", intertwining our fingers. 

We spent the afternoon at the beach. Basically acting like little kids. I got thrown into the water a few times. When we got back to the hotel, Kian told me to go get ready. When I came out of the shower, most of them were all sitting in my room, watching TV. I just stood there in my towel with no where to go. 

I cleared my throat, gaining their attention. Trevor was first to pick his head up, "ew gross!" and got up and walked out. Connor, Ricky, and Jc all walked out behind him, laughing. I had no idea what Kian had planned, as always, so I decided to play it safe, and put on a pair of shorts, and a crop top. I put my hair in a low side pony tail, curling the ends. The lavender I had added to the ends right before Vidcon was completely faded to a silver. 

I knocked on the door between the rooms once I was ready to go. Kian answered it with a smile on his face, stepping to the side letting me in. He threw his shoes on, took my hand, and led me out of the hotel. 

He drove a little ways down the beach, to a much quieter spot. As we got to the sand, we took our shoes off, carrying them in one hand, while our other hand was tangled with each others. We walked out about half way to the water and sat down. Kian sat down behind me, so I could sit between his legs. 

I leaned my head back on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me, leaning his face against mine. It was really nice, just the two of us, watching our second sunset together. I loved that he was always full of surprises like this. I never knew what he was going to do next. I loved that about him. 

Once it got dark, he took my hand standing us up, and we took a little walk down the beach under the stars. We were talking about what we should do tomorrow. We didn't want to sit in the hotel rooms all day, we knew we would need to keep all of us entertained at once though. 

We talked like that for another 5 minutes or so, and then Kian got quiet. "Everything okay?" I asked him, looking up at him. He had his head down, so I stopped walking to get his attention. He reached for my other hand and smiled at me "yeah, everything is perfect".

I smiled back at him, "good, I just wanted to make sure nothing was bothering you".   
"No, nothing is. But there is something on my mind".   
"Oh, anything you want to talk about?"  
"It's you Kenz."  
"What?"  
"You're on my mind. You're on my mind all the time. You have been since March. And now that I see you all the time, I have no way to keep you off my mind."

I didn't know what to say to him. I gave his hands a little squeeze and smiled at him. "I feel the same way Kian. I love these moments with you."

"I know I have to share you with the rest of the guys. But..." he paused looking down at his feet.  
"But what Kian?"  
"Kenz, I know we really like spending time together. Whether it's out like this, or just sitting on the couch talking about crazy things. I guess, I just really want you all to myself. I really just want you to be mine."  
"Aw, Kian. I would love that." I said as I leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek. I felt his cheek blush at the touch of my lips, which made me smile. 

When I pulled away, he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me close. We just stood there for a minute, while I smiled like an idiot into his chest.


	26. Sunset and Starlight

I woke up curled up in Kian's arms. I instantly remembered last night, smiling into his chest. When we came back to the hotel, we laid in bed eating ice cream watching a movie together. I don't think Kian ever let go of me. Which I didn't mind. 

I laid there, afraid to move. I didn't want to wake him up. I just wanted to lay there for as long as I possibly could. I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there when he started to stir. I smiled as he gently squeezed me, realizing I was there. 

I gave his arm a little kiss. "How did you sleep?" he asked, leaning his head onto mine. "Probably the best I've slept in a long time" I answered, leaning into his chest. 

We ordered room service, and ate breakfast in bed. I sent "get dressed and come to my room" into the group chat while I was getting up and showered. Kian ran into his room to get ready. He was back on the bed when I came out of the bathroom. Connor, Jc, and Sam were sitting on the couch giving me funny smiles. Connor's was the biggest. 

I knew exactly why they were like that. "He told you, didn't he?" I asked as I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. They all answered "yeah" at the same time, making little faces. I laughed at them as I walked over to Kian, sitting next to him.

Once we all got packed up and checked out, we loaded up the cars, and walked over to the arcade. Kian and I knew this was the perfect place to keep them all busy for a few hours. And we were right. It was dinner time by the time we left. We decided to just grab something to eat on the way home. 

We were all sitting out in the backyard, roasting marshmallows, joking around with each other. Wishbone was up in my lap, as always. Every time Kian tried getting closer to me, or touching me, Wishbone would either growl at him or try to bite him. 

I found it hysterical, and so did everyone else. Kian didn't think so. He put Wishbone down on the ground, just so he could hold my hand. He huffed at his success. 

I decided to just stay over at their house that night. I wasn't really in the mood to drive home this late at night. And Kian didn't want me to do that either. I crawled into bed next to Kian, who was playing on his phone. He turned himself so he could use me as a pillow. "Did you have a good weekend?" he asked looking up at me. "I had a very good weekend. You did a pretty good job." I said leaning down kissing his forehead. 

He smiled, making a little "hm" sound as he went back to his phone. I got on mine, tweeting "such an amazing weekend away with my loved ones" tagging the guys in it. Each of them followed suit, and retweeted my tweet. Kian's tweet was my favorite. It read "nothing better than sunsets and starlight". I knew only we knew what it meant, which made it that much more special.


	27. Caught Off Guard

The last two days seemed to have dragged on. Monday, we all pitched in and helped clean up the house before I brought Trevor and Sam home before going home myself. I spent the night catching up on emails, and responding to some fans. 

Tuesday, Connor and I went back to our coffee dates, and he very happily tweeted "finally, back to coffee dates! @Kenzie". Once he left, I spent my day cleaning up the apartment, catching up on laundry, and then going shopping. 

While I was out, I met Jc for lunch. We wanted to finalize his trip to Texas. I secretly also wanted to make sure he would be here for his and Connor's birthdays because I wanted to do something for them. 

I stood in front of my closet looking for something to wear. While Kian and I were texting last night, he asked me to be in his main channel video. He wouldn't tell me why, but he said to wear an outfit that was comfortable to me, and that I really liked. I wasn't really too sure what he meant. But I decided on my favorite coral tank top, and a pair of black shorts. 

I braided my hair to the side, and pinned my bangs out of my face. I put on light make up, just because I was going to be in front of those awful lights. I texted him that I was on my way, grabbed my purse, and took the trip to the guys' house.

Kian greeted me at the door with a mountain dew, and then realized that I already had one in my hand. "I'll have one for later" I told him as he put it in the fridge. I said hi to Ricky and Jc, who were sitting in the living room, and then went upstairs. I screamed hi to Connor as I shut Kian's door behind me. 

"What are we filming?" I asked. "I'm not answering that until I get my squeeze" he said, holding his arms open. I walked over, burying my face into his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me squeezing me. I went to pull away, until he squeezed a little harder. "Nope, not done yet" he said in a funny voice, which made my laugh.

He let go and said, "I think it's time we let everyone know that you're finally mine." I thought it was cute, the way he said it. "I think you are right" I said waving my finger at him. We both starting laughing as we sat down in the chairs he had put in-front of the camera. 

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked as he got the camera ready. "I thought we could just ask each other questions, see how well we already know each other" he said, shrugging his shoulders. I put my hands on my hips and said, "I bet I win". Without missing a second, he answered, "I am so happy I got that on camera" and laughed at me as he sat down.

He started his video as usual, and I said hi. Then, without giving away too much detail, he told the camera about how he had asked me under the stars, and I added that I had made him blush when I kissed him on the cheek, reenacting it for the camera. 

I said, "so now I'm not just his boss lady anymore". He smiled, and then looked at me squinting his eyes a little bit and then said with a big smile, "now you're my lady woman!" We both started laughing really hard. Once we collected ourselves, Kian explained what we would be doing.

We did pretty good. I answered all of his questions right, and he only got one wrong. But he was really close. He started saying for them to give the video a thumbs up, and to comment below if they wanted to see more videos like this with me in them. And then he covered the lens of the camera. 

When he uncovered it, and looked back at me, I leaned in and kissed him. I caught him off guard at first. But he kissed me back gently, bringing his hand up to my cheek. After a few seconds, we pulled apart, putting our foreheads together. "I think I like you lady woman" he said with a smile on his face. "I think I like you too" I said.


	28. A Good Night's Kiss

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool hanging out with Connor and Ricky. Jc was getting his O2L video ready for tomorrow. I went and picked up what I needed to make dinner. I wanted to do something nice for the boys. I was even going to bake them cookies. My mom called while I was cooking, so the guys took my phone, and they all caught up. 

I heard my mom ask how Kian and I were doing, and I smiled to myself. Kian smiled and said, "you'll just have to watch my video Saturday to find out". "Yeah, cause I would miss your video" my mom said back, making all of us laugh.

Like I had expected, the guys ate everything I cooked, not even leaving a cookie. Which means I would have to make more for the weekend so Sam and Trevor could have a few. 

\----------

I had spent pretty much every day over at their house since we came home from our weekend away. But I still wasn't quite used to saying good bye to Kian and going home. I texted him once I got home, and told him that. He sent back "that gave me an idea. I'm going to pick you up tomorrow after me and Ricky leave the studio after we're done with the sketch." 

When I woke up in the morning, I texted Connor letting him know that the coffee was almost ready. I decided that it was time to invest in a nice coffee maker, so I went to Target the other day and splurged on one, and got Connor and I a set of nice coffee mugs. 

We sat and talked for a little bit, before he left to spend time with friends. I gave the photographer a call, and confirmed everything for Saturday. After that, I did some things around the apartment, and then took a shower and got dressed.

As I was doing my hair, I checked my phone. Kian had tweeted "looking forward to a night out". I didn't say anything back, since no one knew we were together yet and I didn't want to hint anything before the video got posted on Saturday. 

Just before I put my phone down, I got a tweet from Tyler. I laughed as I read it. "Listen bitch, I'm sick of not seeing you. You've lived in LA long enough, time for a date". I tweeted back "I don't know who you think you are coming in here with those words, but I would LOVE to discuss this over dinner!"

Our twitters were going crazy, with people thinking we were actually feuding back and forth. Marcus chimed in at one point with "don't make me fly over there children!". And that's when Kian got involved "do it you won't". We went back a few times, until he finally DMed me his number so we could figure out details. 

Kian knocked on my door, holding a bouquet of pink carnations. "Aw, you remembered!" "Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't" he said giving me a small peck on the lips as he walked in waiting for me while I put my flowers in a vase. 

I went to put it down on the coffee table when Kian said "you know, that's going to be broken the next time the guys are over". Before the vase even left my hands, I turned around, and put them up near the TV. We both laughed as I grabbed my purse, and walked towards his car.

We went out to a Chinese restaurant for dinner, eating off each other's plates. Afterward, we went and got some frozen yogurt. We sang the whole time we were in the car, as we always did. He opened every door for me all night long, helped me in and out of the car. When we got back to my apartment, he walked me up to my door, unlocking it with his key.

I went to walk inside when he stopped me. "The other night, when you said you hated having to leave my house to come back here, I decided that I wanted to have more night like this. I hate saying goodbye to you in our driveway. I want to be able to walk you up to your door, and do this" he said, putting his hands on my cheeks, kissing me gently on the lips. 

My heart melted right there on my door step. When we pulled apart, I gave him another small peck on the lips and said, "I like the sound of that."

He kissed me one more time, just as sweet as the last, and said good night, waiting for me to walk inside and lock the door behind me before he turned around and got in his car.


	29. Smile for the Camera

The guys were all over for a movie night. And it was a good thing I hadn't put the flowers on the coffee table, because they've already knocked into it twice, once spilling soda all over it. Even though they were complete chaos, I loved having them over. I had bought things for us all to make our own sundaes. And I made them all promise they wouldn't make a mess of my kitchen.

They had their photo shoot the next day, so I sent them all back to the house at a decent hour. And they all promised not to stay up all night. I was still planning on getting up early enough so that I could get ready and then go over there to make sure they were all up and ready to go on time. 

I showed up with coffee and breakfast, having to let myself in because no one was awake. I started downstairs, and made my rounds waking everyone up. Connor was the easiest. I just opened his door and said "coffee" as I put the cup on his night stand. I heard him take a sip of it as I walked out of his room. I woke up Kian last.

I was laying on top of Kian, trying to get the blanket off of him. He had completely wrapped himself up in it. The more I tried, the tighter his grip got on the blanket. Just as I was about to try again, he suddenly flipped over, grabbing me so I didn't fall, and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you while we were apart" he whispered into my ear. "I missed you too" I said as I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Now get UP!" I said hitting him over the head with a pillow and getting off the bed. "Not fair" he said, crawling out of bed, making his way to his closet to grab clothes. "Breakfast is waiting downstairs" I said as I walked out of the room.

\----------

We spent about 3 hours doing the pictures. They each had individual ones done, a couple group shots, and then they wanted me to be in a few, for us to have. And then me and Kian got one of the two of us. And after taking it, he announced, "that's going in my room" giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Afterwards, we went back to the house so the guys could change, and I could place the order for the pictures, we decided to spend the rest of the day out. We split up into the 3 cars, we had all planned on meeting back on the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. 

Connor and I went to Ikea to get some new decorations, Ricky and Trevor went off to buy clothes. And Kian, Jc, and Sam went to cause trouble somewhere else.

Surprisingly, everyone behaved at dinner. They all made comments about how having me and Kian an official item was kind of nice. Apparently since he asked me out, Kian doesn't drive them as crazy talking about me as often. Because now, he just tells me how he's feeling. 

Trevor asked if I was ready for Kian to post his main channel video that night when we got home. We were having such a good day, I had actually forgotten about it! But I really wanted everyone to find out. It was about time. Plus, it was kind of awkward being out with Kian and having to be careful in-case a fan saw us.

Kian and I were both sitting on my couch, as the video was uploading to YouTube. He was holding my hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Smiling over at me every couple of minutes. He seemed more nervous than I was about this video. And I could understand why. As soon as it was up, we sent the tweets, and then watched the video together, since I hadn't seen it yet.

We both laughed at ourselves, because we definitely made fools of ourselves most of the video. At the very end, after Kian did his outro, he had left the footage of our first kiss. And then it cut to footage I had never seen before. I looked over at him, and he smiled at me. 

I looked back at the screen, as he went on to explain that I meant a lot to him, and that it would mean even more to him if everyone could show me love and support just as they do for him. He talked a little bit about how close we grew after playlist, and how he treasured even the smallest moments we have been able to share. I looked over at him, fighting tears. 

"You didn't have to do that Kian!" "Sure I did Kenzie. I want them to understand that you aren't going anywhere, and that you deserve their respect" I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you" "Anything for you lady woman".

We both sat there on Twitter for about an hour, tweeting back as many people as we could. We went through all the comments on the video too. Almost everyone was overly supportive, a few even saying they were looking forward to a wedding already. 

There was a couple that voiced their opinion about how I wasn't the right one for Kian, that he should be with someone like him. "I guess they don't realize how much you really are like me" he said laughing.


	30. The Surprise

The guys invited me out for breakfast this morning. They said it was for surviving the "devastating news" announcement. Even a day later, we still weren't getting as much hate as we had thought. And what we did get, it wasn't anything we couldn't joke about or just ignore. 

While we were at breakfast, I had a little announcement to make, that only Connor knew about. As everyone was finishing their food, I took out a small box I had hidden in my purse, and made my way to Jc. Everyone stopped what they were doing, to see what I was doing.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Do you remember that night we sat together at Vidcon, and we talked about you wanting to visit home. And then I promised you that I would make sure you could fly home as soon as possible." 

I looked down at him, and smiled. I squeezed his shoulder a little bit and said "I have something for you" as I handed him the box.

He opened the box, and gasped when he realized what he was looking at. Just so he didn't get too frantic, I explained to him that he would fly to Texas on the 7th, and fly home on the 13th. It took him a moment and said, "but then I'll be missing Connor's birthday". 

Connor spoke up hearing that saying, "trust me, it's okay. Kenzie is planning a birthday party for the two of us that weekend when you come home." Jc got up grabbing his phone to call his mom about the great news. She was in on it with Connor and I, but I didn't want to ruin his moment. 

Kian got up and walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "This is exactly why I am so happy you are mine"

When we got back to the house after dinner, Kian asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I jokingly answered, "these aren't comfortable shoes this time". 

It was nothing special, we were only walking around the block. Most of the time, we walked in complete silence. Kian would occasionally squeeze my hand, causing me to let out the tiniest giggle. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you" I asked after he did it for the fourth time. 

He let go of my hand, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer so he could kiss the top of my head. "I'll do anything to hear you laugh".

As we got closer to the house, Kian asked what I wanted to do for the rest of the night. I wasn't really sure, so I told him he could decide. "I have the perfect idea" he said, kissing the top of my head again.


	31. Other Boyfriend

When Kian and I got back to the house, he told me to go wait up in his room, gave me a quick kiss and said he'd be right back. I didn't even have time to answer him before he ran back out the door. I said hi to JC, Connor, and Ricky who were all in the living room, and then went upstairs to wait.

I didn't know how long Kian was going to be gone, so I just got curled up in his bed and sat on Twitter. I saw that I had way more notifications than I could go through, so I assumed I was tagged in something one of the boys posted. Jc had tweeted about being able to be home for his birthday, thanking me. And thousands of fans thanked me as well.

As I was scrolling through tweets, I saw that Kian had just tweeted. "Can't wait until @Kenzie sees what I'm surprising her with tonight!" All of the usual ship and OTP tweets started coming in. 

And then Connor replied to his tweet "hurry up, I'm almost sure she's getting ready to bring another guy over". I love that they joke like that with each other, getting a rise out of the fans. I decided to tweet "@Kian told me he'd be right back, but my other boyfriend is getting extremely impatient waiting for me at home".

I put my phone down, and decided to just lay there enjoying the quiet until Kian came back. Within a few minutes, I heard Kian come in the house, and run up the stairs. He came running in the room, dropping what was in his hands, and jumped on the bed. He crawled over to me, and started tickling me "other boyfriend huh" he said as I begged him to stop. 

I was laughing so hard, that I could barely breathe. I leaned up, so my lips met his, making him stop tickling my sides. As soon as he stopped, I pulled away from him, leaving him to fall onto the bed.

He pinned me back down. "Hey, I wasn't done yet" he said as he crashed his lips into mine again. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. "Thank you" he said, nudging his nose into mine. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said "so, what have I been waiting here for?" 

Kian jumped off the bed, going across the room and bringing back what he had dropped on the floor. He started pulling everything out of the bags. Soda, candy, chips, and two pairs of matching sweatpants. 

"So we can be comfy together" he said as he handed me one of them. I loved how much thought he had put into this. "Go change while I get the movie ready". He kissed my forehead as I got off the bed.


	32. Melted

I couldn't believe that the last two weeks had gone by so fast. But according to the really sweet text message I woke up to this morning, Kian had "the perfect plan" for our two week anniversary. I thought it was kind of corny, since it was only two weeks, but I think that's why I found it so sweet. I really liked that Kian didn't just want to celebrate the big moments, but the little ones too.

After letting myself into the house, I followed the orange arrows hung up inside the house, leading me to the back door. When I got there, I was greeted by Kian, holding a single pink carnation. He handed it to me as he leaned down, leaving a very soft kiss on my lips. He led me out to the back yard, which he had lit up with lanterns and a couple large candles.

He had started a small fire in the fire pit. On the table next to it, he had laid out some chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. He took my hand and led me over to the small chairs he had placed in-front of the fire. "Kian, this is amazing. You didn't have to do all of this!" 

"I know I didn't, but I really wanted to." I saw Jc walk over to the sliding glass door, pulling the curtain closed, winking as it pulled it all the way across.

We made a mess with the s'mores. I think we ended up with more melted marshmallow and chocolate on our hands and faces than in our mouths. We never once checked the time, or touched our phones. It was just the two of us enjoying each other's company. It was really nice. 

Kian was either making crazy faces, or picking on me because I was having the worst time actually making my s'mores. I mostly just ate roasted marshmallows, and then put a piece of chocolate in my mouth afterwards.

Once the sun was fully set, and all the stars were out, we did our best to clean ourselves up. Kian stood up smiling down at me, reaching for my hand. One of the chairs on the other side of the yard was laying back with a blanket on it. He led me over to it, and then he made his way around the yard putting out some of the candles and lanterns.

Kian walked back over to my chair, sitting so that I was in-between his legs, and I laid back, cuddling into him. He had his arms wrapped around me, leaving a small kissed on the back of my head. 

"I could get used to this" I said letting out a little giggle, which caused him to squeeze me in his arms a little bit.

"I know celebrating a two week anniversary seems kind of crazy, but I don't ever want to stop showing you what you mean to me." And as he finished talking I look up at him and smiled. By the look on his face, I could tell he had more to stay, but I stopped him before he could say another word. 

I lifted myself just enough so that my lips could reach his. No matter how many times we kissed, it was always like the first time all over again. I loved the fireworks, and the butterflies. Before I could pull away, Kian gentle wrapped his hands around my cheeks, pressing his lips even harder into mine. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Thank you for the last 5 months Makenzie. You went from being a complete stranger, to a friend, and very quickly a best friend, and now I couldn't imagine my life without you" He leaned his head so he could leave soft kisses on my forehead before pulling me into his chest. He squeezed me, causing me to giggle. "That's my girl".


	33. Devilish Plans

Kian's birthday is tomorrow, and he hasn't even brought it up. No one has. But we were throwing a party for Connor and Jc next weekend, and I didn't want to not do anything for Kian, that just didn't seem fair. I started a new group chat with all of us, leaving Kian out. "guys, we can't throw a party for Connor and Jc and not do anything for Kian!" We went back and forth for a while trying to figure something out last minute. We knew it wouldn't be anything huge. It was not only last minute, but it was also in the middle of the week.

We figured the 7 of us going out for dinner would be better than nothing, and we knew it would still mean something to Kian. Suddenly getting an idea, I texted it to the guys. "Wait, guys! What if we ate some where casual, but got extremely dressed up, and went all out!?" 

Of course, I had to go into full detail explaining myself, because none of the guys understood. It was really simple. We all planned on eating at some casual restaurant, but we would get over dressed for it, like it was some huge event. We would make Kian think we had something huge planned, and then just go out and have a good time.

Since we all had our own things going on today, I was planning on spending my day at home, working on emails and paperwork. I was even planning on staying in my pajamas all day long! I had my music turned up all the way, singing and dancing in my chair the whole time I sat on my laptop. 

I was partially sidetracked by Kian's birthday dinner, and decided to just run through the details, so I could actually focus on the things I needed to get done.

I called and reserved a table at the Cheesecake Factory, kind of explaining to them what we were doing. I told them that the party would arrive first, and that myself and one other would be joining shortly after. 

I asked them to put the reservation under my name, and not to mention anyone else being there waiting when we arrived. I got into the new group chat, and let them all know what I had set up.

The guys were going to take Kian out to a movie that afternoon, and then drop Kian off at home so he could get ready for our date. Jc was going to pretend to bring Trevor and Sam home, while Connor and Ricky were going to pretend to be over at a friend's house for collab videos. They were going to get ready at my apartment, so Kian didn't suspect anything. I was going to get ready at the house, and then bring him to dinner.

I sent Kian a text, to see what he was doing. "Missing you" was the response I got. Which made me smile, say aw, and melt all at the same time. "Miss you too. You can come see me if you aren't busy" I sent back. 

He was going to swing by after he was done with his laundry, which gave me a little bit to clean up. I was going to stay in my pajamas, but I wanted to at least wash my face and brush my hair.

Kian knocked once before walking in, holding a small bunch of pink carnations, and a small container of cut up watermelon. I swear, he remembers every word that ever comes out of my mouth! "You remembered I like watermelon?" I said making my way over to him to get a kiss. 

"Of course. You were going on and on about how anything watermelon flavored is your favorite, but you would rather eat an entire watermelon on it's own." he said taking another kiss, feeling good about his answer. I had told him that while we drove back to California, in the middle of the night trying to stay awake.

We sat and talked about each other's days for a little while, sitting on the couch with our legs crossed like little kids eating the watermelon. "So, I know the guys are taking you out to see a movie tomorrow afternoon, but I want to do something with just the two of us" I said moving closer to him. 

"Well, what do you have to mind?" Kian asked resting his hand and forearm on my leg. "I want to take you to dinner, just you and me". "I would like that a lot" he said leaning in and kissing the tip of my nose, and then my lips. 

"I was hoping you would say that. Because I already have something planned. And you need to get all dressed up for it." I said, nearly jumping off the couch I was so excited. "Kenz, you don't have to go crazy, I just want to spend time with you on my birthday". "And you will, we'll just be dressed up doing it."


	34. Black Tie Affair

Jc had kept me in the loop all day. Making sure everything was going as planned. Connor had come over for coffee this morning, bringing over everything the guys would need to get ready later for dinner, so Kian didn't see it. 

I had told Kian that since no one else would be home, I thought it would be fun to get ready together. And that way, he didn't suspect anything later. I was going to already be over there right after they all left for the movies. Jc was going to give me a 30 minute warning, so I knew when they would be dropping Kian off.

Everything worked out perfect. When Jc gave me the 30 minute warning, I jumped in the shower, so that Kian could shower when he got home. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard Kian come in the house, yelling for me as he started walking up the stairs. "In the bathroom. I'll be right out" I yelled back at him. I threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top to wear while I got ready.

"I thought we were getting all dressed up for this" Kian said. laughing, as he picked his head up from his computer when I walked in the bedroom. "Very funny. I just didn't want anything to happen to my dress while I was getting ready". 

I walked over and took my bag off the bed, and went and sat down on the floor in-front of the mirror to do my make up. "Oh wow, you are going all out for this" Kian said, rolling his chair over to me. "I told you we were getting all dressed up. I can't do that without make up silly". 

"We should do a make-up video" Kian said, picking up my make up and going throw it, giving everything funny looks. I just looked at him. "You're joking right? You want me to let you near my eye ball with this" I said, holding out my eyeliner. "I'll let you put make up on me" Kian said, smirking at me. "Deal"

Kian was putting his shoes on as I came out of the bathroom. "Can you zip me up?" I asked, turning my back to him, holding my hair out of the way. "You look amazing" he said as he pulled the zipper of my dress all the way up, leaving a soft kiss on the side of my neck. "You don't look too bad yourself Lawley" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I slipped my heals on and grabbed my purse. "You ready birthday boy?" I asked holding out my hand.

I let him control the radio on the way to the restaurant, which to him was a big deal. I never let anyone control my radio. Especially him, he could never listen to a whole song. I took the long way, that way he had no idea where we were going. 

When I parked, Kian looked at me and then back at the restaurant with an extremely confused look on his face. "Um, you know this is the Cheesecake Factory right? Why are we so dressed up?" "This is just the start of it" I answered with a smirk on my face as I got out of the car, making my way to his side. We walked hand and hand inside.

"Two for Michaels" "Right this way" the hostess said leading us to the back of the restaurant. She walked us to an empty table, with 7 seats. Kian looked at my confused, "why is this such a big table, didn't you tell them it was just two people when you made the reservation?" "No, I didn't" 

And as I finished my sentence, Jc, Ricky, Connor, Sam, and Trevor came around the corner all dressed up, singing happy birthday. I chimed in, squeezing Kian's hand. As soon as we stopped singing, Kian wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, spinning me around in a circle. 

He gave me 5 quick kisses, smiling the whole time. And then he hugged each of the guys. "This is amazing. Thank you guys!" Kian said, walking back over and giving me another kiss. "This was all Kenzie's idea, so I think she might deserve another kiss" Jc said. Which I got.

We had such a great time. We got a lot of funny looks from everyone in the restaurant. We were basically dressed like we were going to a wedding, and we were sitting in the Cheesecake Factory acting like little kids. Kian was definitely enjoying himself, and so were the rest of the guys. 

Every now and then, I would just sit silently, enjoying the moment. How did I ever get so lucky?


	35. Cuddles

Jc left for Texas 4 days ago. I'll be honest, the house is very strange without him. Kian is of course the loudest, but Jc keeps up with him. When he isn't here, Kian is a lot more chilled out. Connor and Ricky have been enjoying it. There hasn't been pranking, or anything breaking. This may actually be some kind of record.

It was Tuesday afternoon, which still gave Connor and I plenty of time to make sure we had everything ready for the party Saturday. It was the first time we had thrown a party at the house. People came over all the time, but this was going to be different. 

For starters, we actually had something to celebrate, and there would be way more people that usual in the house at once. We were sitting at the island in the kitchen working on the guest list.

"Hey guys, Cameron said he can, but Nash can't" Kian yelled from upstairs. I had him going through the contacts in his phone that Connor and I didn't have. "Kian, why don't you just come down stairs so you don't have to keep walking out of your room to yell at us" Connor yelled back up at him. 

"Because if I come down there, I have to put pants on. And let's be honest here, I don't want to do that." He said, his voice fading as he walked farther from the stairs. Connor and I just shook our heads. I walked over to the coffee pot, filled two cups, and brought the coffee over to him. He instantly smiled, mouthing "thank you".

While I waited for Connor to get off the phone I decided to mess with Kian. I opened Twitter and typed "it sucks being lonely. I can't believe you don't even want to spend time with me @Kian". It took him a minute or two, but he replied with "sorry @Kenzie I have priorities and you should respect that". I didn't think he was going to play along. 

Everyone started freaking out, thinking we were actually fighting. "Fine @Kian, I'm enjoying my time with @Connor anyway" This time, Kian didn't play back. Instead he tweeted "guys, everything is fine. me and @Kenzie are just joking around. I promise! I'm up in my room, and she's planning something with @Connor downstairs!" 

"You're no fun @Kian" I answered back, putting my phone down. As soon as Connor saw the notifications he laughed and shook his head at me.

Before leaving that night, Connor and I had managed to get everything planned out for Saturday! And we only lost our minds three times. By the second time, Kian ran to Starbucks to get us better coffee. While I was getting ready for bed, Kian texted me. "You know, if it was up to me, I would follow you home just so I can give you a goodnight kiss before you walked inside" 

He always said things like that to me on nights that I drove myself back home. "Just drive me back and forth every night then" I sent back, laughing because I knew he would agree to it. "You won't let me!" was his answer, and he was right.

By Thursday, most everyone had RSVPed for Saturday. Kian, Connor, Ricky and I were spending the day shopping. We had all been slacking in all aspects of shopping. None of us had been food shopping in at-least two weeks. 

We were either always eating out, or just grabbing the food we wanted for the next meal. I needed more make up and bathroom things, and the guys were all complaining about needing new shoes. We also wanted to get everything for Saturday, so we weren't worried about it tomorrow. Plus, we had no gifts for Connor and Jc!

We spent most of the day messing around in every story we went to. Ricky said we should do Panera for lunch, which none of us argued with. And then we went back to shopping. Everyone always asked what it was like being best friends with 6 guys, and doing everything with them, especially shopping. But honestly, they made shopping fun! I hated going to stores without at least one of them! Plus, it made for good vlogging.

When we got back to the house that night, I offered to make dinner, while the guys worked on cleaning up the house and back yard. While I was waiting on things to cook, I decided to text Jc and let him know that I would be the one to pick him up from the airport tomorrow night. 

None of us had talked much to him since he had left for Texas. And he was pretty short in the group chat. We didn't mind, we knew how much he needed the time away. And everything was handled here, so it was no big deal. 

After dinner, and begging Kian to let me go home on my own, I said my goodbyes, and took the 5 minute drive home. I went right to bed. There was nothing else I wanted more after my nonstop day.

I slept in the next morning, which was apparently alarming, because I woke up to a ton of notifications on my phone. The guys had blown up the group chat, Connor, Kian, and Sam had all individually texted me a few times. Kian had called me twice. And he even tweeted "I wish @Kenzie would wake up, so we aren't apart any more". I only answered the group chat "I'm up, I'm up" and then made way to the kitchen to start the coffee while I started the shower.

I was spending the weekend over at the guys' house, and so was Sam and Trevor as always. Even though we were having the party tomorrow, they wanted to do something with just us Sunday. I tried to get out of it, so they could do something with just the 6 of them, but that was the one time Jc actually responded in the group chat "you are going, and you are going to like it".

I packed everything I would need for the next 3 days, and made my way over to the house. I walked into a clean house, and they were all home. That has never happened before. Even on days where I clean it, it doesn't stay that way for long. 

As soon I walked into the kitchen, I instantly asked "alright, what happened? Why is the house spotless?" "Well hi to you too" Ricky said from the couch. Kian walked up to me giving me a huge hug and a kiss. "I am so excited for this weekend" he said, still with a tight grip around me.

I left the guys home when I went to the airport. We knew it would be less of a hassle that way. I met Jc in baggage claim. Just from looking at him, he just seemed so much happier. I'm happy I got to send him on this trip. He gave me a huge hug when he saw me, thanking me a million more times. 

"I'm home!" Jc yelled as he walked in the front door. Kian and Sam came running from the other room, tackling him. Ricky, Connor, and Trevor weren't far behind. They chose to keep a little more composure, and didn't actually jump on him. We all piled onto the couch with junk food and watched a movie. I made everyone sundaes in-between movies. It was nice hanging out like this, as a family.

One by one, everyone started to fall asleep on the couch. I'm pretty sure we were all using each other as beds and pillows. I woke up with my leg across Sam's, laying in Kian's lap. The movie had ended, and the menu was lighting up the room. I very carefully moved from Sam, so I wouldn't wake him up. 

My movement woke up Kian "where are you going? I have a cold spot now" he said, without opening his eyes, but reaching out for me. "Come on sleepyhead, let's go to bed" I said pulling on his hand. He grunted at first, but then got up, never letting go of my hand. I turned off the TV as I walked by, and then we walked upstairs.

As soon as he was close enough, Kian dropped down on top of his bed. hanging his legs off the edge. "If you lay like that, where am I supposed to sleep" I say laughing. "Right here" he replied, holding out his arms. I didn't move. He opened one eye to see where I was. 

He stuck his bottom lip out and then scooted himself up to the pillows, getting under the blanket. He held his arms back out. This time, I walked over to him. I curled up underneath the covers with him. I liked that I get to do this again tomorrow night too.


	36. Candid

I really did not want to get up. The blanket was so soft, and the sun was barely in the room, but it was warm on my face. The best part, I woke up curled up with Kian. Between the two of us, we looked like a pretzel. We were almost sideways on the bed, his head almost off the side. I was laying across his chest, and his legs were intertwined in mine. And some how, I was extremely comfortable.

I felt him start to wake up, groaning I'm assuming from being uncomfortable. Once he came to a little more, he picked his head up enough to kiss the top of my head, and then dropped his head back onto the bed.

"Good Morning Lady Woman" oh that voice. "Good morning" I said, kissing his chest, "how did you sleep?" He laughed a little, "considering the way we're laying, I'm going to assume pretty good." I moved a little bit, only to realize I wasn't as comfortable as I thought. In fact, my back and neck were killing me.

I very slowly sat up, trying to get the kink out of my neck. I heard Kian grunt again, so I looked over to find him doing the exact same thing as me. "Why did we sleep like that?" "No, how did we sleep like that?" I said laughing.

I was standing in front of the fridge, trying to move my neck around, while looking for my mountain dew. "Everything okay over there?" I very carefully turned around to see Ricky. I gave a small smile "Kian and I slept like a pretzel and I can barely move my neck and back"

"Oh, what did you two do last night?" Sam said, falling back onto the couch. "Slept like pretzels" Kian said as he came into the room, walking over to me, putting his arms around me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I stuck my tongue out at Sam, who put his hands up in the air.

With the pain I was in, I just wanted to lay down. But, we had a whole day of cleaning and setting up ahead of us. I pushed through it as much as I could. I really wanted to make everything perfect for Connor and Jc, and I didn't want to ruin their weekend. None of them would let me move anything. So, I basically went behind them cleaning everything.

We stopped long enough to run out for lunch. We all looked ridiculous. Covered in dirt, ripped clothes, messy hair. And honestly, we really didn't care. The seven of us were just having a really good time. Surprisingly, we didn't run into any fans.

But on the drive home, I did see a mention with all of us tagged "ran into O2L and Kenzie at lunch. but honestly, I didn't want to interrupt them." She included a picture of us, that I really liked. We were all laughing and having a good time. We didn't have any candid pictures like this. I saved it, and then thanked her.

Now that everything was clean, and other people could see the inside of the house, I could actually get the house ready for a party. The kitchen would have all the food and drinks. We were setting up the backyard for music, and cleaned up all of Wishbone's messes so no one ruined their shoes while dancing. There was also going to be a space to play Twister.

The front room, that the guys mostly just used for filming, was being turned into a game room. Connor and I wanted to do something different, so we were doing truth or dare and spin the bottle. And in the living room, we were going to be holding Mario Kart competitions. Sam and Ricky had made up a giant chart for the wall to keep track.

I let the guys do the last of the setting up so I could go shower and get ready for the party. While I was sitting on Kian's floor doing my make-up, he came in and sat with me on the floor. "So are you excited for tonight?" I just nodded my head in the mirror.

Honestly, I was kind of nervous. I just didn't want them to know that. Most everyone coming tonight, I've already met at either Playlist or Vidcon. But this was a totally different atmosphere. Plus, everyone knew Connor and I are the ones that planned the whole thing. What if no one has a good time?


	37. Planning Duo

I have no idea what I was so worried about. Everyone was having an amazing time! Since we knew everyone wanted to vlog, we had to come up with some kind of system, so everyone didn't have cameras in their hands, and faces, all night long.

Kian set his camera up outside, Connor's was in the front room, Ricky's was in the living room, and Jc's was set up in the front hallway for everyone to record messages on. And then everyone could just do their own vlogging thing if they still felt like it.

It was getting close to midnight when everyone started leaving. I was walking around tidying up here and there, so there was less to to do in the morning. I found Trevor passed out on Kian's bedroom floor, and Connor getting ready to go to bed. I popped my head in, to see if he had a good time.

"I think we did good tonight, the party planning duo" he answered, both of us laughing. I gave him a hug goodnight, and shut his door behind me. Kian met me at the top of the stairs. "You ready for bed?" "I am, but we have a small problem" I said, and then led Kian into his room. We both cracked up laughing when he saw Trevor curled up, snoring.

Kian got Trevor down stairs while I showered. I did not want to crawl into bed like this. Plus, I just wanted to relax a little. When I went back into the room, Kian was already in bed. When he felt me lay down, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"You looked like you had fun tonight" he said into the back of my neck. "I did have fun. I was actually nervous about tonight, I just didn't want you guys to know." "Kenz, you can tell me things like that you know" he said, squeezing me a little bit, leaving a small kiss on my neck giving me goosebumps. "I know I can, I just really wanted you to have a fun night. And trust me, being nervous did not last long!"

"Let's try to not sleep like a pretzel again tonight, okay?" Kian said giving me a goodnight kiss. "Okay" I said giving him another one.


	38. Bottle of Heaven

When I woke up, I was all alone in bed. I laid there for a minute curled up under the blanket, and just enjoyed the sun on my face. My neck didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did yesterday, and turning my back didn't hurt at all anymore. And since I was still on my own side of the bed, I assumed we slept normal last night. I crawled out of bed, and made my way downstairs. 

When I got around the corner, I saw that all 6 of the guys were already up, and they had almost all the cleaning done. "Good morning" they all said in unison when they saw me walking in the direction of the coffee. "Good morning" I said, pouring a cup. 

Kian walked over to me smiling "we wanted to surprise you, but we didn't wake you up, did we?" he said giving me a kiss. "No, I woke up because the bed was empty" I told him kissing him again, and then picked up my coffee and went and sat on the couch next to Sam. 

"So, what are we doing today?" Jc asked, taking a bite out of his pancake. I decided while they were all cleaning, I would make breakfast. "Whatever you guys want. I'm just being dragged along against my will" I said laughing. 

"Be careful what you wish for, you might get it." Ricky said as he was rinsing his plate off. "Well you guys decide what you want to do, I'm going to go get ready, maybe by then you'll have your minds made up" I said giving Kian a kiss on the cheek, and then heading upstairs. 

"This is really all you guys wanted to do?" I asked Kian on the way to the beach. "Yup. It's relaxing, it's fun, and it's out of the house!" Sam chimed in from the back seat. "Are you complaining about being in the sun all day?" Jc jokingly asked me. "Definitely not! I'm just surprised this is what you guys wanted to spend your day doing!"

But from the way the day went, I'd say this is exactly what they wanted to do. We all had a really good time together, as we always did. I was taking a break from being in the water, just laying down on my towel, propping myself up on my elbows so I can watch the guys. 

They were just being themselves, not even putting any effort into it, yet they were extremely entertaining to watch. I love that about all of them. It definitely wasn't just a show for the camera!

"When are we getting food?" I heard Trevor ask a little ways down the beach. I had decided to just lay out and tan while the rest of them ran around acting like boys. "Depends on when sleeping beauty wakes up" Kian answered, making everyone else laugh. 

"Guys, I'm not sleeping" I mumbled into the towel. I felt someone lay next to me, "actually you were, for at least 45 minutes" Sam said laughing at me. "You guys let me lay in the sun for this long?!" I said, partially pissed, and partially worried.

\----------

I was silent the whole drive home. And I think the guys got the message. Normally, I would have already given in and excepted their apologies, but I was in so much pain. I couldn't even lean up against my seat. My whole back was on fire. Kian kept putting his hand on my thigh, but when I didn't reach for it, he would let go. I think this was the most quiet we've ever been in the car, or around them since we met.

On their way home, Ricky, Connor, and Trevor stopped and got me some aloe for my back. I was laying down in Kian's bed when they came home with it. We hadn't said anything to each other, but I knew he was still in the room. I could hear him clicking away at on his keyboard. 

I moved enough to take my face out of the pillow, "hey Kian?" I quietly asked. "Yeah Kenz?" Kian answered, in almost a whisper. "Will you come lay with me?" Kian very slowly crawled from the bottom of the bed, and laid down facing me, giving me a small smile.

"Kian, I'm really not mad at you. And I'm sorry for coming off the way I am. I'm just in a lot of pain. It's my fault for falling asleep. I just don't like that you guys knowingly let me stay asleep in the sun like that."

"I really am sorry! I wasn't even thinking like that! And it might not have been a full 45 minutes, we just know that's how long it was since we had last talked to you. But either way, it shouldn't have happened. And I am so so sorry that you are in so much pain."

Kian leaned forward and kissed my hand, and then my cheek. "Let me put some more lotion on your back, and then I'll go get you something to eat."


	39. Picnic for Two

I rolled over towards the other side of the bed, my arm subconsciously looking for Kian. That's when I opened my eyes, when I realized I was home in my own bed alone. I did not like waking up in an empty bed. I did the next best thing, I picked up my phone to call him. I had a text waiting for me though. It was from just a few minutes ago

"I did not like waking up in an empty bed. I rolled over looking for you".  
I stuck my lip out. "awwww, I did the same thing!"

"lunch after I film?"

"of course!"

"okay, I'll bring it over when I'm done!"

I sent Connor a text, to let him know I was awake, and we can have our daily date whenever he was ready, and then jumped in the shower. He knocked on the door just as I was finished getting dressed. "You have good timing" I said as I let him in. 

"Did you forget to have the copy made again?" he asked, handing me my coffee. "You know me all too well!" Kian leaves my spare key on his key ring, since he uses it the most. And we don't want him to lose it. But we all realized there should still be one in the house somewhere just in case.

Kian came over at around 1 with lunch. He carried it into the kitchen and said "I'll be right back" as he walked back outside. I just watched the door from my desk, trying to figure out what he was doing. He popped his head in the door, "turn around".

And he didn't move, so I did what he asked. I heard him come in the door with some kinda of plastic. "You can turn around now". He had a bag of food in one hand, and a gift bag in the other, with a huge smile across his face.

"Kian, what is all this?" I asked, walking over to him. "Just a little something since we're both going to be pretty busy this week, and we're going to hate being apart." Never losing his smile, Kian put down the gift bag and held open the other bag in his hands. 

"Here's two things of cookie dough ice cream so you never run out. An already cut up watermelon, so no one gets injured while cutting up a whole one. Some more of that coffee you like, so you don't have to worry about Connor drinking it all. And last, a box of Fruit Loops, so you have no excuse not to have breakfast." 

He took each thing out, and put them on the coffee table, leaving a kiss on my forehead before reaching for the next thing.

"Kian, this is so sweet, but you really didn't need to do this!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to. We're going to be apart because you're doing things for me and the guys. You deserve all of this, I promise!" he said, wrapping his arms around me, resting his head on the top of mine. 

"Do you want to see the rest of your surprise?" He asked pulling away from me. "Of course I do" I said smiling back at him. He led me over to the couch, putting the gift bag in front of me.

I pulled out two different bubble baths, some candles,and a fluffy bathrobe with matching slippers. I threw my arms around Kian's neck, giving him a big hug, and then a million kisses. "This is amazing!" "I'm glad you like it!" he said, giving me one long kiss on the lips. "Once you're done freaking out, will you be ready for lunch?" Kian said almost laughing at me.

We sat on my living room floor, and had a little picnic. Kian decided to stay over for the rest of the day. He helped me finish some merch orders, helped me make dinner, and even helped with the dishes. We laid on the floor watching movies, curled up on piles of pillows and blankets. 

While we were talking over dinner, we realized we weren't going to be able to spend time together until Thursday or Friday. It's weird to think we were always okay with being apart, but these last two weeks, we were really hating it. We just loved each other's company that much.

When it was time for Kian to leave, he helped me pick up the living room, so I could just go to bed once he was gone. Just as he was about to walk away from the door, he leaned in and kissed my forehead, "there's an entire case of mountain dew in your fridge" he said with a smile as he turned and walked away. How in the world did I ever get so lucky?


	40. Surprise Balloons

My alarm went off much earlier than I was ready for it to. I woke up so early, I didn't even have any notifications on my phone. Luckily, I had a little while before I had to actually get ready to leave the house, so I could lounge around a little bit. 

As I was finishing getting all the paperwork I needed for my meeting today, I got the usual text message from Connor, "your house 15 minutes?" "coffee is ready whenever you are". I was already on my second cup by then. I made sure the door was unlocked as I went and jumped in the shower. 

Like clock work, as I was just getting done putting my clothes on, and taking my hair out of the towel, there was a knock on my door. "It's open!" I yelled as I went into the bathroom to start on my hair. Connor was used to me doing my hair, while he sat at the kitchen table and we talked across the hallway.

As I popped my head out to let him know the coffee was already done, I wasn't greeted by Connor. Instead, I was greeted by Kian, holding a box of donuts. "What are you doing here?" I yelled, jumping into his arms, and wrapping my legs around him. "I took Connor's spot. I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for your meeting. And, I wanted to make sure you remembered to eat before you left." he said holding up the box of donuts. 

He gently put me down at the kitchen table, and opened up the box of donuts, pouring me another cup of coffee. "Why did you get all chocolate?" "Because I know you would ask me why there wasn't more chocolate if I didn't." And he was right, we've been through that before.

We left together, saying good-bye at our cars. "What time is your meeting over?" he asked as he opened his car door. "I'm really not sure, but probably some time while you're at the studio. Why?" "No reason" he said popping a kiss into the air and getting into his car. I knew he was up to something, or at least trying to be.

When I got home, there was an envelope with my name on it taped to my door. When I opened it, there was a note that said "I'm sorry we couldn't make today work the way I had hoped, but I still hope it will make you smile -Kian". I unlocked my door, and was greeted by at least 20 balloons, a huge bouquet of pink carnations on the coffee table, a giant box of chocolates, and another envelope. I put my things down on my desk, opened the box of chocolates and took one out, and then opened the envelope.

"This last month being able to call you mine has been amazing. Even when we are apart, I still smile knowing I have you in my life. Thank you for all your support and friendship since day one. You've done more for me since the day we met than I can ever thank you for. I know this doesn't beat our night eating s'mores under the stars, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Happy 1 month Lady Woman, I'll see you very soon -K"

If it wasn't for the fact that I was eating chocolate, I probably would have been crying. But I did definitely tear up. I took a picture of my living room, so you you can see the balloons, flowers, and chocolates, and tweeted it with "I am so blessed". I saw that Kian had tweeted a little earlier "what a beautiful month it's been" with a picture of his desk, where he had our picture. 

I started going through the replies, seeing everyone wishing us a happy one month. I favorited a few of them before sending Kian a text. "I loved my surprise, thank you so very much! Happy One Month Kian".

I was sitting at my desk filling out paperwork when I got a text back from Kian "Anything for my Lady Woman. I know you haven't yet, so go look at your bed. I'll see you at 10" Without even answering back, I ran to my room. 

He had laid out the sweatpants that he has the matching pair to, a big t shirt, and the slippers he had given me yesterday. I was seriously confused. It was only 6, so I went back to doing what I was doing trying to figure out when in the world he had planned.

When 9 o'clock rolled around, I got up to wash my dinner dishes, made sure all the paperwork I had been fumbling with all day was put away, and then I went and got changed. I threw my curls up into a ponytail, and sat on Twitter waiting for Kian to come over. The first tweet I saw was Kian's. 

"I am always so full of surprises".


	41. Wife Me Up

When I answered the door, there stood Kian, in his matching sweatpants, a hoodie, and carrying a bag, and his signature smile across his face. "What are you up to Lawley?" I said letting him in. "No, hi, hello, I miss you, happy anniversary, nothing?" 

I wrapped my arms around him and picked my head up to give him a kiss. "Hello, I've missed you, happy anniversary" I gave him another kiss "now, what are you up to?".

"I was tired of being apart, I know you are too. And I figured since we don't have too much of an early day tomorrow, I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind if I stayed here tonight with you. That way when you reach for me when you wake up, I'll be there."

"You sure do know how to treat a woman" I said as I squeezed him.

Kian was already in bed when I walked into the room. "Did you actually finish everything, or did you stop because I was here?" he asked as I climbed in to bed. "A little of both" I replied giving him a small kiss on the lips as I laid down. 

He pulled me into his chest, with his arms tightly wrapped around me. "Can't breathe down here" I said. He loosened his grip, "sorry, I just really missed being able to do this." "I did too" I said with my head still tucked into his chest. We talked about the most random of things, as we always do, until we fell asleep.

\----------

We laid in bed for long as possible the next morning, but I had a meeting to go to. When I couldn't lay there any longer without being late, I got in the shower, while Kian made us breakfast. Once I was done getting ready, we sat and had breakfast, and then he walked me out to my car. 

"I'll clean up the kitchen before I go, since I made the huge mess anyway" Kian said leaning in and giving me a kiss. "You really don't need to do that. I'll need something to do when I come home, since you guys are all going to be busy." "How's this, I'll get it started" he said giving me a little smirk. "Since, I'm not winning this one, I'll agree with you", I leaned up giving him another kiss.

\----------

Another 5 hour meeting done. Which meant no more meetings for the rest of the week. Which also meant I had nothing to keep me busy while the guys were off doing their own thing. I have no idea why I scheduled everything this week. Good thing was, it meant we would have tons of down time next week! That also meant I would need to find ways to keep them all busy.

Walking into my apartment, I soon realized Kian had not only started the cleaning, but he had finished it. And he didn't stop at the kitchen. My entire apartment was spotless! Nothing was left out of place whatsoever. He must have spent all morning doing this. 

I checked the time, and since I couldn't call him, I just sent him a text that read "you are sneaky Kian Lawley". I put my phone down on my desk with my purse and paperwork, noticing a note on my dry erase board. "Just wife me up" was written in the corner, surrounded by hearts.

When I went in the kitchen to get something to eat, I took a picture of the dishes drying and tweeted it with "look out, @kian can cook and he can clean too". While I was eating, I sent Tyler a text, we still hadn't had our lunch date, and I've been in LA for almost 2 months. We set up to meet Friday for something to eat, and then I was going to join him, Connor, and Grace at the movies afterwards.

I spent the rest of my day working on schedules and paperwork for the guys, spending a lot of time on the phone. By 7, I was done, and bored. I decided to take a nice bubble bath. It was nice to just relax with some music on. 

After that, I curled up on the couch, and decided to just sit on Twitter. I hadn't done that in a long time. So I looked through my feed, commenting and followed here and there.

Before I went to bed, I sent a text into the group chat with the guys letting them know that I would be home all day tomorrow just hanging out if any of them wanted to stop by at any time. Connor instantly replied, "coffee date at your place then?", and then each other the guys made a joke about it. Kian sent me his nightly good night text, and I thanked him for the millionth time for cleaning my entire apartment.

\----------

I slept in a little bit, and woke up to Connor's normal coffee date text. I had about 20 more minutes until he would be over. I got out of bed, fixed my hair, then went and started the coffee. Just as I was pouring his cup, he knocked on the door. 

"Were your coffee senses tingling?" I asked as I greeted him with the cup. He laughed and handed me a blue envelope, "I am here to drink coffee, and to deliver this". "What is it?" I asked as I turned it over in my hands. "That's for you to find out when you open it."


	42. Five Visitors

I knew it was from Kian, no one else would have Connor bring me an envelope. I just sat there on the couch staring at it. "Are you ever going to open it?" Connor said, almost laughing at me. "Is someone curious?" "Yes, I have been the whole way here. Now, open it!". I put my coffee down, and carefully tore open the seal.

Dear Lady Woman,  
I have sent Connor as messenger because I thought you would enjoy this more than just a good morning text. A little birdy told me that you were going to be home today, and I know how you get bored while the rest of us are busy. So, through the day, you're going to receive 5 more visitors. You'll never know when they're coming, so be prepared. Your coffee date is just the beginning. Make sure you get dressed and ready for the day once it's over, you're going to be pretty busy today!  
I can't wait until it's my turn! I miss you!"

I was pretty close to screaming by the time I was done reading. "Connor! You didn't know about this?" "No, I guess he figured I would give it away if I did!" Which was true. Connor isn't very good at keeping secrets from me. We sat and talked, drinking our coffee as we did pretty much every morning. We talked about the meeting he had today, and then he left to go get ready for it.

The second I closed the door behind him, I ran and took a shower and got ready as fast as I could. While I was doing my hair, I got a notification from Twitter; "@Kenzie has an exciting day planned for her, and she doesn't even know it yet". Kian had tweeted it, along with a picture of the envelope and tagged the other 5. And then I got a text from him "the clock starts now" was all it said.

I was grabbing a bottle of water, when there was a knock at my door. I had no idea which one it was going to be, I was just excited to see what I was in for! When I opened the door, all I saw was a giant heart balloon, with my name drawn on it. Ricky moved the balloon so it was below his face and he smiled.

"Hello, I am here as your second visitor of the day. I have been instructed to watch a movie with you, of my choosing. I have also brought popcorn", he said pulling the bag from behind his back. "Well second visitor, what movie are we watching?"

"Why did you pick the third Transformers?" I asked as I was turning the TV off. "Because I knew you would like it, I really didn't care what we watched. It was just nice hanging out. We never get to do that anymore!" And he was right, besides crossing paths at the house or at meetings, we really haven't been able to spend any time together.

"Let's change that" I said walking towards the kitchen with all our trash. "We should!" Ricky yelled from the other room. "But first, I have to get going, and you have to get ready for your second visitor!" As he was walking out the door, he made sure to tell me that I needed better shoes than flip flops for what I had coming up.

I went into my room to try and find my pink and black converse that matched my shirt, when there was another knock on my door. This time, I was greeted by Jc holding his penny board and a single pink carnation. 

"Well hello there ma'am, I am your third visitor. I see you already have the correct shoes on." I looked down at my feet and said "yeah, I was following the advice of my last visitor". I looked back up to Jc smiling, "well it was good advice, here". He held out his penny board. "What?" I asked him with an extremely puzzled look.

"I am here to teach you how to properly use this" It took a few seconds for me to even answer. "You sure that's a good idea?" I said, reaching out and grabbing the board from him. "Yup, come on".

Two hours, and I had really only fallen twice. Which isn't bad. Jc kept saying I was a fast learner, but I didn't believe him. I knew I wasn't doing a very good job, but we were having a lot of fun. Falling, and laughing, mostly him making fun of me. We were sitting out on the curb outside the apartment.

"Well, two hours, and I didn't need to take you to the hospital. I'd say this was a success" Jc said, and he nudged me with his shoulder. "I had fun Jc, thank you." "You are very welcome" he said, putting his arm around my shoulder "I enjoy spending time with you. I just wish we could do it more often." "I know, I even told Ricky this morning I was going to work on that!"

We sat for a few more minutes before Jc stood up, and held out his hand to help me up. "It's time for me to go, because you are going to want to shower and change for your next visitor!"

I was sitting on my couch, ready to go, when I had another knock on my door. There stood Trevor, holding a stuffed dog with a pink ribbon on it. "And what are we doing today dear sir?" I asked as I took the dog from him. 

"I am here to knock out two birds with one stone." Trevor said as he walked into the apartment. "And those would be?" I asked as I sat next to him on the couch. "We are going to have an awesome time, while filming my O2L video."

It was How To week, so I had no idea what he had in mind. "What were you thinking of doing?" "Well, I wanted to do something different, and I couldn't get any of the guys to do it with me. So I'm really hoping you will." Those words scared me. I hadn't done any videos besides sit down videos, and the one cooking one I did with Kian. But me and him were on a different comfort level than Trevor and I.

"I wanted to do a how to pick up a girl video. But do it using only song lyrics." I was kind of nervous about it, but it sounded really fun! "Yeah, let's do it!"

We had so much fun filming. I know I made a complete idiot out of myself, but I didn't care. I really couldn't wait to watch Trevor's video. He left to go home to edit it, and I waited for my next visitor. It was either going to be Sam or Kian. I decided to go eat something, since I had completely skipped lunch.

While I was washing my dishes, there was a knock on my door. There stood Sam, with a huge box of chocolates. "You must be visitor number five for the day?" "That I am ma'am" "And what will we be doing?" I asked as I put the box of chocolates on my desk, taking a piece out for each of us. "I am taking you some where special, to get you ready for your last visitor"

Sam took me across town to get my hair done. I had finally decided it was time to change my hair up, and I got my color touched up, and replaced my faded lavender with a dark teal. Sam and I were talking the whole time. I was trying to convince him to do it with me, but he refused. When my hair was done, we went back to my apartment.

As we got out of the car, Sam grabbed a pink box out of the back seat. "When you get inside, you need to open this. You'll need it." He gave me a hug, and he left as I walked back to my apartment.

Sitting on the couch, I carefully untied the red bow. Inside, was another note:

"Hello again Lady Woman,  
I hope you have enjoyed your day so far. But it's not over yet! You've got one more visitor. But first, I need you to get ready, and put on what is in this box. Text me when you're ready!"

I pulled open the neatly folded tissue paper to find a beautiful light grey strapless dress with purple designs along the bottom. I went and did my make up, and touched up my hair. I slipped the dress on before deciding on shoes.

Once I checked myself in the mirror one last time, I sent Kian a text letting him know I was ready. I had only been sitting on the couch for about 5 minutes, when there was a knock on my door.


	43. A Final Visitor

I smoothed out my dress, took in a deep breath, and then opened the door. I was speechless from the moment it was open. I was face to face with Kian. 

He had on a matching dress shirt, and bow tie. And his smile reached from ear to ear. There was a bouquet of pink carnations in his hands, wrapped in a purple bow. Before I could even try to find something to say, Kian reached out for my hand and kissed it "you look gorgeous Makenzie" he said, looking into my eyes smiling.

Kian went and got a vase for my flowers and put water in it, while I got my purse. He met me at the door, locking it behind us. He walked to my car door, and opened it for me, closing it behind me before running over to the driver's side and climbing in. As soon as he sat down, he handed me his phone. "You're going to need this" he said turning the screen on.

When I looked at it, I saw that he had made a playlist of music labeled "for my Lady Woman". He pressed shuffle, took the phone back, and put it down in his lap. Taylor Swift started playing. 

I laughed and asked "and why will I be needing this?" "Well, we're going to be in the car for a little while, and I don't want you to get bored. Plus, you know how much I love seeing you singing and dancing in the car."

"Where are we going that we would need so much music?" "If you keep asking questions, I can't see you singing and dancing" Kian answered, giving the top of my thigh a light squeeze, knowing I would smile instantly. Hearing Taylor Swift in the background of our conversation, I was almost forcing myself not to sing along and dance like an idiot. So, he got his wish.

It had been about an hour, when Kian turned down the music and asked if I was hungry. "Greatly!" I said, and he laughed at me. Since we were all dressed up, I was expecting a nice sit down restaurant. But when Kian parked the car, I soon realized that was not where we were going. I honestly had no idea where we were.

"Uh, Kian, where are we?" "Some where special." As I was getting out of the car, Kian ran around from his side to help me out, and then closed my door. He opened the back door, and pulled out a black bag, and a smaller blue one. I had a puzzled look on my face, and as I was about to ask him what it was, he smiled and said "don't ask any questions" and squeezed my hands.

We were in almost complete darkness, with just the stars and scattered street lights. We walked for only a few minutes, when I realized exactly where we were. "Kian!" I said with a huge smile on my face. 

"Remember where we are now?" he asked, pulling me closer and kissing the side of my head. We both stopped walking as the view of the city was right below us. He had taken me back to where we had our first date.

"I wanted to take you the back way, because I knew you would have figured it out if I took the same way as before." "Well, it worked! This is amazing! You are amazing!" I said, jumping into his arms, smashing my lips into his. 

Without letting go of me or my lips, he spun me around in a circle, and then smiled into our kiss. "I will do anything to make you happy, anything at all" Kian said, kissing me on the forehead.

"How's your macaroni and cheese Kenz?" "So good! Did you go to the same place?" I said, taking another bite. "Actually, I made it this time."

I paused with a fork full of macaroni and cheese just as I was about to put it in my mouth. "Kian, you made this?" He looked worried. "Aw, I like it, really I promise I do! I'm just so surprised! I've seen you burn toast!" I said, putting the bite into my mouth. 

He let out a small laugh, "I knew this would mean more to you. I've actually been practicing on the guys. Once they approved of it, I decided it was okay to feed you. So, you can thank them for still being alive and eating right now."

\----------

"Kian, do you remember facetiming me just because Netflix was down, and you wanted something to watch?!" "That never happened! I just wanted to see what you were doing" "You knew what I was doing! I had just gotten off the phone with you because I was folding laundry" "Yeah, and it was very entertaining!"

We had finished eating, and were laying under the stars just reminiscing on everything we've done together since the day we met. Kian was running his hands through my hair, and I had my head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

"I'm sorry you only had the stars tonight." I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Even without the sunset, this is still one of my very favorite moments with you."


	44. Children's Play

"I don't think being awake this early is necessary." "Jc, you knew this was coming days ago! You just should have gone to bed earlier." I was doing my best to wake up the house. I bribed Connor with coffee, Kian with kisses, Sam with breakfast, Ricky jumped out of bed no problem, and I was currently sitting on top of Jc. It was Trevor's birthday, and we were going over to his house before he woke up to surprise him.

Surprisingly, we were able to make it out the door at the time we had planned. We stopped for some donuts on the way, making sure to get a bunch of chocolate just for Trevor. His mom greeted us at the door, with a smile on her face. She knew exactly what we were up to. 

We all very quietly snuck into his room, making sure not to wake him up while we set up the tripod. Even though we were all giggling, since Trevor is an extremely heavy sleeper, so it wasn't a problem.

We all stood around the bed, and I held up my finger counting to three. When I got to three, we all pushed down on our air horns. I've never seen Trevor move so fast, or scream like a girl! The guys all piled on top of him, yelling happy birthday in his face. 

Once he realized what was going on, he joined in on the laughing. Sam handed Trevor his box of donuts, and we all sat on the bed talking and laughing while we ate breakfast.

"So, what are we doing today?" Trevor asked as we walked out to the cars. "You'll find out when we get there" Connor said, tossing Ricky the car keys. "Birthday boy, which car do you want to ride in?" I asked. 

"Whatever car will play whatever music I want" "So, Ricky's car" Sam said getting into my car. We all started laughing because we knew he was right.

Our first stop of the day was the arcade on the pier. We decided to make a competition out of it. We all teamed up, Connor kept score on his phone. Trevor, Ricky, Connor, and Jc made a team. And Kian, Sam, and I made the other. Air hockey was first. So we all took turns playing someone on the opposite team. 

"Even with an extra person you lost!" Sam yelled as Kian made the winning point. "Let's see how you guys do on the next game" Jc said shoving him a little bit.

After playing another game, them losing that one as well, Trevor decided to switch teams. "You guys suck! I'm not losing on my own birthday!" A few fans saw us, and asked for pictures and to wish Trevor a happy birthday. And then I guess it spread on Twitter where we were, because soon, we were constantly stopping for pictures. Trevor was enjoying himself, and that's all we cared about.

We decided since so many people knew where we were, it was time to go to the next place, mini golfing. We continued with our little competition. None of us were very good at all. I think we spent more time hitting the clubs on the ground in anger than hitting the ball. We still had a good time joking around with each other though. Connor was able to get one point. So after that, we all gave up knowing that's the best it was going to get.

We were sitting at lunch, when I got a phone call from a number I didn't recognize. I never answer those, just incase someone has my number that shouldn't. But they left a voicemail, so I excused myself to the bathroom so I could hear the message better.

"Who was that?" Kian asked when I sat back down at the table. I didn't say anything at first, I just had a big smile on my face. "Well, are you going to tell us?" Ricky asked. "Honestly, I don't think you guys will believe me." They all sat there staring at me. 

"It's in the very beginning stages, but, you guys may be going on tour!"I tried my best not to let out all my excitement since I didn't want anyone around us to hear. "Wait what?" Jc asked, while everyone else's jaws were still hung open in pure shock. 

"Tour. You guys are being requested for a nation-wide tour!"


	45. The Answer

"Okay, talk! We need to know everything!" Ricky said. We had all decided that we wouldn't talk about the voicemail until we got home. We weren't sure who we were sitting near, and we didn't want anything getting out. 

I had called back on the drive back to the house, to get a better understanding on everything. I stopped at my apartment on the way to the house to get my laptop. We were all sitting around the couch going over the information that was e-mailed to me.

"So, based on this, everything is still in the works. But they really want you guys to headline the whole thing! And they want an answer before they go any further" I said scrolling through everything. "When do they want an answer by?" Connor asked. 

"You have until Friday to decide. They said if you guys want to do this, they'd like to have a meeting that afternoon."

I think everyone was still in shock, because we were mostly sitting in silence. "Wow, what a birthday this has turned in to!" Trevor said. "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned! I promise we're still doing dinner!" I said, trying to make him feel better! "Don't apologize" Trevor said, "this is amazing!"

"What am I doing?" I asked "Am I calling back to set up the meeting, or calling back to say that you aren't interested?" "Meeting" they all answered at the same time.

"Alright guys, Friday is all set up!" I yelled as I walked into the backyard. I made them all go outside so I could talk on the phone without any interruptions. They all came running to me, making one big hug. They each took turns giving me an extra hug. Kian gave me one last kiss, picking me up and spinning me in a circle, and then giving me a kiss on the forehead. "You are amazing" he said, with his hands on my cheeks, pulling me in for a kiss. 

"I didn't do anything, this was all you guys! I'm just in charge of the meetings!" Jc walked over to me, pulling me in for another hug. "You've done more than you realize."

I was getting dinner ready when my phone rang. I asked Kian to see who it was. "It's Andrew" he yelled as he ran to the kitchen handing me my phone. "Well, then answer it!" I said holding my hands up, since they were covered in food. 

"Hello?" Kian said as he walked upstairs where it was quieter. "Why would Andrew be calling back?" Connor asked walking into the kitchen. "I honestly have no idea, maybe I missed something in the email."

"Do we have plans for tomorrow?" Kian yelled from upstairs. "No" we all yelled back. I was setting up everything up for the guys to come make their pizzas when Kian came back downstairs. "Well, what was that about?" I asked taking my phone from Kian. "The meeting got moved to tomorrow afternoon. I guess since we responded so fast, they want to get things going sooner!" "Wow, this is awesome!" Sam said as he grabbed a plate and a pizza crust. 

"Is there anything we need to get done before the meeting?" Jc asked. "He told me to come with ideas." "Then I guess we better get brainstorming!" Connor said.


	46. Settling Nerves

I was just about to unlock the door when someone from the other side opened it. "Good morning!" Ricky greeted me, leaving me standing there at the door step completely shocked. "Oh uh, I was coming over to wake everyone up" I said, walking into the house. 

"Well, we're all up and almost ready to go" Sam said from the couch. I could feel my jaw on the ground. "We may be a little excited" Connor said from the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone has everything they need, and we're all ready to go?" I yelled as I walked to the front door. I could tell they were starting to get nervous, pacing around looking lost. The meeting wasn't for another couple of hours, but we were going out for a late breakfast first.

"Guys, come on! I've never had such a quiet meal with you guys before! There's nothing to be nervous about! You're already on the tour! There's no going back!" The car ride there was quiet besides the music, and most of breakfast was spent playing with their food. 

"What if they don't like any of our ideas, and make us do something else?" Jc asked. "But they wanted you guys to come in with ideas. So they obviously have an open mind! And it's not like they've never seen your videos! They know how you guys think!" I let out a little laugh, and then noticed they all had little smirks on their faces. "That's better."

"Hey guys! You ready?" Andrew greeted us at the door. "They're a little nervous" I quietly told him, gesturing my head towards them. "Well, you guys have nothing to worry about! Everyone is super excited to start planning and to hear all your ideas!" They all lit up after hearing that.

The meeting lasted about 3 hours. And a lot was discussed. We talked about what the tour would consist of, ideas for locations and dates. I'd say it went a lot better than any of us were excepting! It was still in the beginning stages, but I knew how excited the guys were!

We were all back at the house, out in the pool. The guys had spent most the afternoon talking about tour, and tossing around more and more ideas. "Don't forget guys, you can't vlog any of the planning! And you can't talk about it either" I said from where I was laying in the yard. "We know" a few of them answered back.

"Kenz, don't you want to come in the pool with us?" Kian asked, blocking my sun. "I would say yes, but the water is a little to cold for me. Plus, I need to make sure my tan is ready for winter." He laughed, tapped my nose with his finger, and then got back in the pool. It was days like this with the guys I enjoyed the most.


	47. Surprise Dinner

I'm glad I enjoyed laying out by the pool with the guys, because I've been non-stop crazy busy for the last week! I've had all kinds of calls and meetings every day. I'm either sitting at my desk, or down at the office. I've spent maybe a total of 5 or 6 hours with Kian, and unless it's for a meeting, I haven't even see the rest of the guys!

When it comes down to it, I know that us all being apart is worth every minute, but I still love the time we get together! It is great how busy we are, especially since that means good things for them! And that makes me so happy! That's why I do what I do! I know that they love doing what they do, and I want to make sure they are happy.

I was really hoping this weekend was going to work out. I had planned another weekend for all of us to just get away. I had managed to clear all seven of our schedules for Saturday and Sunday. We were staying home this time, just so it was that much more less stressful. There'd be lots of movies and junk food planned.

Ricky: Hey, I got stuck in traffic, but I PROMISE I'm around the corner!

Totally fine! We haven't even started yet!

He was coming to the office today, to work out some possible opportunities for him. On top of planning the tour, I was in the middle of helping the guys accomplish as much as they could individually.

Right now, Ricky and Kian were getting ready to do videos through another YouTube channel. I wasn't staying for this meeting though, I was able to go home and finally breathe and have time to myself.

I was checking my emails when a hand covered my eyes. "Very funny Ricky" "That's not me" he responded from across that room. "Kian!?" I tried to get from under his hand, but before I could, he took his hand off my face, and held a bouquet of pink carnations and white roses in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked jumping into his arms. "I finished filming my video early, so I came with Ricky so I can surprise you. I heard that you were going home after this." Kian said, kissing all over my face. "Okay, ew" Ricky said walking into the other room.

"Early dinner and a movie on the living room floor?" Kian asked holding out his hand. "Only if I can pick out dinner." I said grabbing his hand.

Kian and I had just finished watching our movie, and I was picking up the trash from eating. "So are you excited for this weekend?" I asked Kian from the kitchen. "Very! I can't wait for all of us to just take a breather and hang out. We've been non-stop. And sometimes, I kind of hate it." He had made his way into the kitchen, and was leaning against the counter next to me.

"Trust me, I hate making you guys so busy. For one, I hate not being able to spend time with my best friends! But I also hate that you guys can't actually hang out. It's been all business for you! But that's what this weekend is for!" I say, tapping his nose.

"I'm going to be filming Friday so I can have everything done, but I want to do a video with you. I mean, if you want." It had been a few months since I had been in one of any of their videos. I had made a couple random appearances in the vlogs. In fact, last time I was in a video, it was the one when Kian and I went public.

"I'm free Friday night, if you want to film then" I said to Kian, wrapping my arms around him. "Really?" Kian wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "Of course! What did you have in mind?"


	48. Back Behind The Camera

I spent most of my day on conference calls, and really hadn't moved from my desk. But, at least I got to stay in my pajamas and I didn't have to worry about anything until Monday morning. I was about to leave to go over to the guys' house.

I was filming a video with Kian, and I had no idea what we were doing. He had to film for his channel, and for O2L, and I didn't know which one I was going to be in. And that made me extremely nervous. I still wasn't used to this whole filming thing. But, I guess I needed to be.

"So do you want to do a video about being a 90's kid, or revealing guys' secrets?" I thought for a minute, and then decided. "Revealing guys' secrets." "I was hoping you were going to say that one! You won't be in the whole video, just a couple times. So don't worry!" 

Kian knew how I felt about filming. And he respected it. But I loved doing it with him, because I knew how much he loved it, and how much it meant to him.

"Hey Jc, you got out of wearing wigs this time. Kenzie is going to do that video." We were downstairs, getting ready to film when Jc and Connor came home with stuff to make dinner. "Thank God! I owe you Kenzie!" "Yeah, no problem!" I said laughing at him.

Kian filmed all his talking parts first, and we were about to start filming the couple parts I would be in. "I can't promise I'll be able to do this in one take." "Oh, I know you won't be able to. I know you're going to laugh all the time."

"Well Kian Lawley, you seem to know me all too well" I said leaning in for a kiss. Our lips fit together, like they always do. Kian reached up, and put his hands on my cheeks. "Come on, let's finish the video before our dinner gets cold" Kian said, starting to pull away.

"But I wasn't done yet" I said, pulling him by the back of his neck, crashing our lips back together. After what felt like forever standing in the middle of the front room, we simultaneously started to walk towards the couch, without ever breaking the kiss. He suddenly picked me up, and slowly placed me down on his lap.

Kian starting leaving soft kisses on my lips, and then placed a few on just my bottom lip. His lips traveled down my chin, to my cheek, and then down to my neck. I leaned backwards, tilting my head just a little bit. I moved my hands from his chest, to behind his head, running my fingers gently through his hair.

He began leaving lingering kisses, causing chills to go down my back. His lips reached my collar bone, making me let out a small gasp. He sucked so very softly, as I leaned my head back even more. He stopped, and gently kissed the spot his lips had left. As he leaned away from me, he whispered "mine" into my ear, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Hey, you guys done filming yet, your dinner is getting woah! Sorry!" Sam said walking into the room. We looked over just in time to see him cover his face, and walking backwards out of the room.

"Maybe we should go eat and then finish filming, before this gets too intense for the couch" I said, kissing Kian one last time, and climbing off of this lap. "Probably a good idea" he replied, reaching out and grabbing my hand, following me to the kitchen.


	49. Vacation From Home

I probably over packed, but I didn't care. I was so excited for this weekend, I barely slept last night. I even woke up before my alarm this morning. I was on my way to pick up Trevor. Sam had stayed over at the house last night since he filmed a video with Jc.

We were planning on spending most of today in the pool. Kian and I went last night and bought everything we would need to make tacos for dinner. The guys had requested sundaes to go with the movies, so I made sure I had everything for that to. It had been a long time since we got to do this, so I was so excited.

"Alright, am I missing something?" I asked while we were in the pool. "Missing what?" Connor asked me, really confused. "Well, it's almost dinner time, and no one has touched their phone besides to answer a call, or to use their cameras!" "Oh, no" Jc replied, laughing a little. "We all agreed that this weekend would be all about the 7 of us, and that's all we want to focus on."

"Oh wow, really?" I asked, completely shocked. This has never happened before! "Yup, only technology I'm using is to upload my videos later, but that's it!" Kian said wrapping his arms around me. I laughed, "well, I'm proud of you guys! But I don't think it's going to last all weekend long."

"Do you want to bet on it?" Sam said. "Sure, the first person to break before Monday morning when the last person wakes up, they have to...." I started to say. "They have to do a YouTube challenge of our choice"Trevor said, finishing my sentence.

"Alright, that settles it. The loser has to do YouTube challenge, that the rest of us agree on, and has to upload it to O2L's channel." I said, after we had all agreed that that would happen. "Wait, what happens if you lose? You don't have a day on the channel." "Yeah Kenzie, Sam has a point" Connor agreed. "Then I better not lose, uh?"

\----------

"Guys, dinner is ready!" I yelled out the kitchen window. They all came running into the house. "What are you doing, you're soaking wet! Out!" They all ran back outside for their towels. "But we are just so excited!" Trevor said.

"Yeah, we were so excited for your cooking!" Sam said walking back into the house. "You're such a kiss ass!" I said, shoving him a little. "It is true though!" Kian walked up behind me, stretching his arms out to put them around me. "Please don't, you're still wet!" I said, grabbing his arms mid air.

"Denied" Connor said, walking over and grabbing a plate. "I'll deal with you later" Kian whispered into my ear before making his tacos.

\----------

"Not it!" I yelled running from the kitchen. We had just finished eating, dinner. The kitchen was an absolute mess! In the middle of making our tacos, the guys had decided to throw sour cream and cheese everywhere. I was not about to clean that up! Instead, I went upstairs to take a shower and wash all the chlorine from my hair.

Just as I was putting on my sweatpants, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "hey, we're about to start the movie, you almost done?" Kian asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yeah, I'll be right down!" I threw my hair up into a messy bun, and grabbed my stuff. I was putting my things down on Kian's bed, when two arms wrapped around me.

"I thought the movie was about to start, I was about to go downstairs." "Oh, it is, but I don't think they'll miss us" Kian said, turning me around so we were facing each other. "And what did you have in mind?" Kian put his arm behind me, and pulled me against him. "I mean, I have a few ideas."


	50. Mine

"And what did you have in mind?" I asked in between Kian kissing me. "Well, we could always stay up here and cuddle and watch our own movie." He answered, kissing me after each word. "I like the sound of that" I said as his lips left mine, and moved to my cheek. "And what movie would you like to watch?" he asked in between each soft kiss. "I'll let you decide."

His lips started to make their way down my cheek, to my neck. When they reached my collar bone, I started to back away. But Kian pulled me back closer. He lightly nibbled where his lips once were, causing me to let out a moan. This time he let me pull away. I took a step backwards to the bed, grabbing his hand.

He slowly followed, never once breaking eye contact. I lead him to the edge of the bed, where he sat down, grabbing my thighs and pulling me closer. Kian's hand left my leg and went behind my neck to pull my face down to his. Our lips crashed together. I put my hands up on his shoulders. I slowly climbing onto his lap, my lips never leaving his.

I started to nibble on his bottom lip in between kisses, causing him to pull away. He took his other hand, and placed it on the small of my back. I wrapped my legs around him, as he pulled my body closer to his.

Our lips molded back together. "Hey, are you guys coming down for the movie?" we heard from the bottom of the stairs. We pulled apart, looking each other in the eye. "No" we both answered.

Kian moved his hands from my back to the backs of my thighs and stood up, with my legs still around him. I leaned over and started to softly kiss his neck as he walked over to shut and lock the door.

He leaned me against the door, putting one hand up next to my head. Kian moved his neck away from my lips, so I pulled his head back towards mine. As soon as my teeth touched his collar bone, he took all my weight back in his arms, and started walking towards the bed. 

He slowly leaned forward, and lowered my back on to the bed. As soon as I was all the way on the bed, I pulled away from Kian and whispered "mine" in his ear.

Without even hesitating, Kian pulled away from me, and pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room. He reached down, and pulled my hoodie up over my stomach, and leaned down leaving small kisses as he pulled it up. I grabbed it from his hands, throwing it up over my head, and dropping it on the floor. I did the same with my shirt.

Kian leaned back down, kissing up my collar bone to my lips. My hands going from his arms, to the top of his back. When his lips reached mine, he started with a few soft kisses, but then starting nibbling on my bottom lip. I started digging my nails into his shoulders, making him lean his head back. 

I took the opportunity to lean my head up, so my lips could reach the place I had left my mark before. The second my lips touched it, he pulled away, almost completely standing up in front of me at the foot of the bed.

As soon as his body wasn't touching mine anymore, I started slowly moving up the bed, Kian watching my every move. "Are you just going to stand there?" I asked as my body reached the pillows.


	51. It Matters To Me

Kian made his way up the bed to me, putting his body between my legs. I leaned up so that my face met his. "So about that movie" I said in between kisses. "I haven't decided yet" Kian answered, kissing my harder, making me lay my head down on the pillow. He placed a hand behind my hand, bringing his body down so it was against mine. 

 

"Guys, they've been up there for a while. Should we see if they want to watch the next movie before we start it?" "Really Sam, did you just ask us that?" Connor answered. "Come on we're talking Kenzie and Kian, there's honestly no telling what they're doing." Jc added in.

"He's got a point" Ricky said, "Last time we left them alone like this, they destroyed the kitchen." "Well, let's leave them alone just this one time." Connor said, starting the next movie.

 

"Kian" I moaned, arching my back. My hands scratching their way down his shoulders. His hands tangled in my hair, his fingers pulling what they were holding. Our bodies were tangled together, with the sheets and the blanket. The pillows were on the floor with our clothes.

His lips left mine, and he left soft kisses down my cheek to my shoulder, and then back to my cheek. "I think I decided on that movie" Kian said, smiling at me. "Oh yeah" I said lifting my head to kiss the tip of his nose. "Yeah, but I'll only watch it with you if you cuddle with me." "I think I can handle that."

Kian kissed me one last time, before laying down next to me, pulling the blanket over us. I rolled over, and laid my head down on his chest. His arm wrapped around me. 

\----------

"Missed you guys last night" Connor said as Kian and I walked into the kitchen. "I can tell, you're cooking us breakfast" Kian said, grabbing bacon off the plate Same was holding. "Well, someone needs to cook for Kenzie" Sam said, pulling his plate away from Kian before putting more on it.

We all laughed, except Kian. "That was low" he said. "It's fine, Connor makes better coffee anyway" I said winking up at him. "I'm walking away from that one" Connor said walking into the other room, handing me a coffee cup.

Kian hadn't really eaten much at breakfast. And I felt bad for what I had said, just making things worse. I finished doing my hair, and walked into his room. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I asked, sitting next to Kian on his bed. "Yeah, of course" he said, leaning over kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to feed into their jokes like that. I didn't think it would upset you so much." "Kenz, you didn't upset me! I'm sorry I made it seem that way! The guys just thought it would be funny, but they knew it would upset me."

"How would they know that it would upset you?" "Because I tell them everything. And well, let's just say I had made a comment about how I have the night time down, it's the morning after I need to work on." "Kian what are you talking about?" I asked, almost laughing at him.

Kian reached over and held my hand. He looked me in the eyes for a minute before looking down and answering. "I feel bad that every time me and you get to enjoy a night together, I either go home after or we wake up the next morning and just go about life." Kian looked up at me before continuing "I just don't want you to feel like it doesn't matter to me, because it does."

I put my hand over his, and turned to face him. "Kian, I have never once thought that anything we have ever done together doesn't matter to you. I don't need a big fancy breakfast to prove that to me. You're still my good morning aren't you?"

He let go of my hands, and put his hands on my cheeks. He gently kissed my lips before leaning his forehead on mine, looking me in the eyes.

"I love you Makenzie" "I love you too Kian"


	52. Ripped Jeans

After the morning we had, Kian and I decided to spend the afternoon with everyone else, but then we were going to go out for dinner, just the two of us. The guys understood, especially after Jc and I were sitting down at lunch, and got to talking about it. 

As a friend, I was upset they would say things like that to Kian. And as a girlfriend, I was extremely pissed they would make him feel that way. I honestly just needed some breathing time away from them. I didn't want to be mad at my best friends over this.

When I got out of the shower, I saw that Kian had left a note for me on the bed, with a box,

Hey there beautiful, I picked out the outfit I would love to see you wear to dinner. Also, could you leave your hair down? I can't wait to see you. I'll be waiting downstairs. Love, K

With a huge smile on my face, I opened the box. In it, was a pair of my ripped jeans I had left at the house, one of his t-shirts, and socks that didn't match. I shock my head as I closed the door to get dressed. 

If we're going out for dinner, why would Kian pick this out for me to wear? I'm sure he had a reason, but it didn't make sense to me. I brushed out my hair, leaving it down as he had asked.

I found Kian sitting on the kitchen counter, talking to Sam. "There you are" he said, jumping down and greeting me with a huge hug. "Have fun at dinner" Sam said squeezing my shoulder and then walking out of the room. 

"Uh Kian, why am I wearing this?" I asked him letting go of him. "Because, it's my favorite thing to see you in" He answered, with a huge grin on his face. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "actually, I'd rather see you in sweatpants, but I knew you wouldn't wear those out to dinner."

We sang along to every song on the radio on the way to dinner. It's been a long time since we got to do something like this. Too long. We're always so caught up in work and life. Kian let go of my hand, and squeezed my thigh, just above my knee cap. 

As I picked my head up to look at him, he smiled and then winked at me. It brought back a million memories. I couldn't help but smile at him.

At dinner, we talked about everything and anything. Except YouTube. That was off the table for the night. We had a great time though. Laughing, and being our crazy selves. I think we were embarrassing the people around us. 

Especially when Kian started saying booshka, almost yelling it. But he was doing everything possible to make me laugh. "I love that noise" he kept saying.

After dinner, we weren't ready to go back to reality just yet. So, we went and got ice cream and then went for a walk on the beach. We were sitting in the sand under the stars, when Kian pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead before squeezing me into his chest. 

"I wish we could have more moments like this". I leaned up, so my lips were hovering in front of his, "I do too". 

Kian slid his hands over my cheeks, his thumbs on my cheek bones, fingers behind my ears. He leaned forward just enough so that his lips met mine. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, hoping to deepen the kiss, and I let him. Our lips were molding together, as they always did. He suddenly pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. 

"The sparks when I kiss you, or even when you just touch me, my whole world stops. It's just the two of us. You make me feel safe, and I want to protect you because I want you to feel the same way. You are my whole world."

I had tears in my eyes by the time Kian has finished. His lips met mine again.


	53. Counter Space

Waking up in Kian's arms is probably one of my favorite things. Today though, I woke up to the smell of waffles, bacon, and coffee. I crawled out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. I leaned up against the door frame, watching him attempting to dance while putting butter on waffles. 

My giggles made him turn around. "Well hello there gorgeous" he said, pausing the music on his way over to me. "I didn't wake you did I?" "With your terrible dance moves? No, the amazing smell woke me up."

Kian asked to tag along with me to the office. I thought it was sweet. He even went and picked up lunch for both of us. It was pretty funny watching him run papers around the office for Andrew and I. But, with his help, I was done with everything before dinner. Which I think was his plan all along.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, picking up my bag and opening my office door. "What did you have in mind?" "I was thinking some big juicy burgers and greasy french fries" he answered, grabbing my hand as we walked to my car. I looked up at him and smiled, "You read my mind."

"I have something kind of weird to ask you" Kian said handing me the plate he had just dried. I looked at him, and he noticed my worried look because he mirrored it. "Uhm......" he started to look down. "Kian, just ask, I'm sure it's not weird at all."

I put my hand on his arm to reassure him. "Well, I was wondering if it was okay to leave some things over here. You have some things over at the house. And I just thought-" I stopped him mid-sentence, giving him a kiss. 

"That is something weird to ask. You didn't have to ask. Especially since I didn't ask you to leave things over at your place." "So it's okay?" he asked, a grin growing across his face. "I'll even clear some space on the bathroom counter." Now his grin was a full smile.

\----------

"We're hereeeee!" I yelled walking into the house. Kian and I had just gotten back from Target, to buy him some things for my apartment. He needed to grab some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. "Hey, where have you love birds been?" Connor asked leaning over the staircase railing. 

"I just came to grab a few things. I'm gonna stay at Kenzie's again for the night." "Keep him as long as you want" Ricky said, as I passed him on the stairs. "Tomorrow is my limit" I replied as Kian shoved me into the room.

"Is it okay if I film at your place tomorrow?" I turned around to find Kian holding his camera. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll be in the office, so I won't be in your way." "You're never in my way" Kian said, leaning down giving me a kiss on his way to get another bag from his closet. 

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you filmed videos. Then, I could just use your things with my camera so I didn't need all this stuff." "You would love that, wouldn't you?" I asked, my eyes catching his. "Actually, I don't really know. I like having you all to myself." He winked, and a grin reached across his face.

"I'll have him back by bed time tomorrow" I jokingly said as we walked out the front door. "Movie before bed Mr. Lawley?" I asked as I was backing out of the driveway. "As long as it involves cuddles, I would love that."


	54. Raised Glasses

Kian and I have been spending as much time together as possible. We split our time between my apartment and the O2L house. He surprises me, and is constantly taking my breath away.

Things have been so hectic lately, and it's only going to get more crazy. So, I decided it was time for us to all take a step back from reality. We were able to take a week away from reality, and just breathe.

For Thanksgiving, Kian and I spent the first few days in San Clemente with his family. We had a Thanksgiving dinner with everyone that Wednesday night, and then we flew to Florida. We spent the rest of the week with my family. It was my first time seeing them since I moved to LA. It wasn't until I was back there that I realized how homesick I was living across the country.

The day before we left, Kian surprised me with a trip to Disney. We had a really good time. At one point around lunch, I had mentioned to him how I thought it was so strange that no one had approached us. I couldn't remember the last time we went anywhere that we weren't stopped at least once. Whether for a picture, or just to say hi.

I found out later that day, someone had tweeted we were at Disney, but that we should be left alone. It still blows my mind the things Kian's viewers will do to make him happy. After our day at Magic Kingdom, he surprised me again by booking a room for us in the same hotel we had met at.

We were waiting at the airport for Jc's flight to land. Connor was on his way to pick us all up. Kian and I were meeting viewers when there was a sudden wave of screams and giggles coming from the other side of the airport. I looked over to where the sound was coming from. Through the crowd, I saw Jc penny-boarding towards us, Wishbone close behind.

Kian must have looked over, because he was suddenly running past me, and jumping into Jc's arms. Wishbone ran right into my arms. Holding him, I walked over to the boys. I couldn't miss the opportunity to get a picture. I made a mental note later to tweet asking if anyone got a video.

Connor dropped Kian and I off at my apartment to unpack and shower. The rest of the guys were over at the house, waiting for Jc while he got unpacked and showered. We were all going to meet up for dinner later on. All I could think about was napping. Traveling all day had made me exhausted. It was nice to be back home though.

It was nice sitting together, talking about what had happened all week. We realized it was the longest we had been apart since any of us moved to LA. It was bittersweet. While the guys all joked around, I just sat there and looked around, realizing how blessed I was. Not just for what I was able to experience, but for my 6 best friends that I get to experience it.

"Everything okay?" Jc pulled me back to reality. "Yeah, just happy" I answered, with a huge smile across my face. "I am too" he said, leaning closer to mess up my hair. "What are you two sharing a moment about over there?" Ricky asked from across the table. 

"Just how happy we are" I answered, reaching over and squeezing Kian's hand. "It's been a good year" Connor said. "A really good year, together." Sam said grinning ear to ear. "Guys, we're just getting started!" Trevor said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Here's to us" I said, raising my glass in the air. "To us" they all said, raising their glasses to meet mine. "To more memories together as a family" I said, raising my glass higher. The guys raised their glasses up to mine.


	55. Being Cheesy

I woke up a little early this morning, and came over to the O2L house. Sam was up with me, cooking breakfast. I wanted to be a cheesy girlfriend, and he offered to help. Today was three years since Kian made his first YouTube channel. Even though he didn't upload anything, I still wanted to celebrate today since it's where he started. So I decided to surprise him and make him breakfast.

Sam and I snuck into his room, and I slowly crawled across the bed. "Don't be gross" Sam whispered from the door. I leaned down so my mouth was right next to his ear. "Kiaaannnn, time to wake up" I whispered in his ear. He moved a little bit, but didn't open his eyes. 

From the door I heard Sam whisper "please don't be gross." I kissed behind Kian's ear. "Come on babe, time to wake up." This time, he opened his eyes.

"I like waking up to this" Kian said, wrapping his arms around me. He started leaving little kisses all over my face and neck. "I said not to be gross" Sam said, walking into the room. "Why is he here?" Kian asked, as Sam jumped onto the bed. 

"He's part of your surprise!" "Wait, what surprise?" Kian asked, sitting up on his elbows. "Man, your girl is cheesy" Sam said, causing Kian to give both of us a confused look. 

"It's December third." I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I feel horrible for asking this, but what's December third? I know it's not our anniversary." "Think YouTube" Sam said, trying to help me out. I think he realized I was starting to regret doing this. 

"Nothing happened on December third" Kian said. Then, almost instantly, his face lit up. "Wait, I made our YouTube channel on December third!" "Told you Makenzie was cheesy" Sam said, as Kian wrapped his arms around me.

We were sitting downstairs eating when Jc, Connor, and Ricky walked into the kitchen at almost the same time. "Did I miss the breakfast memo?" Jc asked, stealing a piece of bacon off my plate. "Nope, there wasn't one. Kian's girl is just cheesy" Sam said, walking over to the fridge for more juice. "And that means?" Connor asked, adding coffee to my cup after filling his. 

"Thank you. December third was when Kian made their YouTube account. And Sam's right it's cheesy." "Yeah well, I love it" Kian said, leaning over, kissing me on the cheek. "I like this idea, can this be a tradition?" Ricky asked, taking Sam's seat. "Nope, just a Kian thing" I said, kissing Kian's cheek.

Kian and I had gotten frozen yogurt, and we were sitting on the beach eating it. "I have something for you" he said, handing me a red envelope. "It's an early Christmas gift." I just held it, and looked at it. "Trust me, you want to open it early." I slowly ripped open the seal. 

When I opened it, I pulled out a confirmation for plane tickets. "I don't understand. Why am I holding this?" He turned, so he was facing me, rested his forehead on mine and said "because baby, I'm bringing you home for Christmas." I couldn't contain my excitement. "Home? Like home home? Across the country home?" I was almost screaming. "Yes, as in we are flying to Florida for Christmas."

I didn't care about the frozen yogurt, I knocked it over jumping into his arms. "Don't get too excited" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck holding me tight, "it's still a couple weeks away!" He kissed the top of my head. 

"I'm going to be excited the whole time Kian! This is the best Christmas gift ever!" "This isn't your only gift ma'am. You'll get the rest of them in Florida." "You don't need to get me anything else!" "I already did, and they're already being shipped to your parents' front door."


	56. First Stop

"Everything is in the car, right?" "Yes Kian, I made sure everything was in the car." We were about to leave to take the drive to his mom's house. Since he surprised me with my Christmas gift early, we made plans to celebrate Christmas with his family a little early. Unfortunately, the only day we could make it fit for everyone, was two days before our flight to Florida. So, my apartment was a little hectic. 

I had packed everything for Florida, including presents, and put that in the corner by the door. Kian kept eyeballing it, thinking I got things mixed up with what needed to go with us to his mom's. "I promise, none of that goes to your mom's house" I said, kissing him on the cheek, walking by him to put my shoes on. 

"I just want to make sure. I'd hate for something not to go right, and mess this all up for you." He flopped down next to me on the couch. I reached over, and tangled up my fingers with his. "Nothing could ruin this Christmas with you" I said, leaning over and kissing him. Pulling away from my lips, Kian said "you always know just what to say" before replacing his lips against mine.

"Hey Jc, you have the spare key to my apartment right?" We were over at the house, getting the last of Kian's things that weren't over at my apartment. "Yup, got it right here" he said, holding out his key chain. 

"And I'm leaving mine with Connor" Kian said, walking back upstairs to grab something. "Do you not trust me?" "No Justin, I don't" Kian yelled from upstairs. Jc gave me a frumpy look, and walked away. Connor and I couldn't help but laugh.

We left a little later than planned, but the trip to San Clemente wasn't all that long. Kian let go of my hand and turned down the music. "You know, I think I decided on the one thing I don't like about this trip." I looked over at him, "do I want to know?" "I just wish we could decorate for Christmas. It's our first Christmas, and we don't have a tree or anything." 

"When we get to Florida, would you like to go with me and pick one out? I know it's not quite the same, but it'll still be fun." He tangled his fingers back around mine, then lifted my hand to his mouth, softly kissing my knuckles. "I would like that very much."

I helped Kian's mom make dinner, while she told me embarrassing stories about him. "I really hate when you two cook together" he said walking into the other room. Everyone laughed at him. "Kian, honey it's out of love" his mom said, leaning against me and laughing. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I feel all the love" he said, crossing his arms. "Hey, at least we get along. Look at it that way" I said to him. "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky. But do you really need to talk about me crapping my pants?" Laughing at him again, his mom answered "yes, of course. It's Christmas time, this is a tradition!"

We were sitting at the table, finishing dessert while we talked about what Kian had coming up. "Hopefully I'll get to come stay for a little bit before we leave for tour in the spring." "Even though we're a short drive away, and you can come visit whenever you want" Izzy said, without even looking up from her food. 

"I promise, I'll get him here more often" I said to her, leaning my head on her shoulder. She put her hand on my cheek, and smiled. I'm glad in the few visits I've made it up here, we've become close. 

"Kenzie, have you ever thought about making videos?" We had just finished eating breakfast before we stopped at my apartment and then head to the airport. Tami and I were washing dishes while Kian packed everything up. "Kian and I have kinda talked about it a few times. But I don't know if it's something I really want to do, especially on a regular basis. I am really focused on Kian's career, and the rest of the guys', too." 

"Trust me, I'm so glad Kian and the rest of the guys have you to help guide them, but please don't let that hold you back. If it's something you want to try, then try it. Maybe do a few videos with Kian and the other guys. I'm sure they'd be happy to do it!"


	57. Planes & Plans

I had spent the drive back to my apartment thinking about what Kian's mom said. Was making videos something I wanted to try? I didn't want to take any attention from the guys. And I definitely didn't want any hate for doing videos just because it's what Kian does. 

I had never thought about making videos, maybe I want to now because of Kian. If that's why, maybe I should just stick with making them with him sometimes, like we were already doing.

We were flying over Texas when I finally said something about it. "Kian, did you say something to your mom about me making videos?" He paused the movie and looked over at me, "no, why?" "She brought it up this morning, while we were doing the dishes." "And?" he asked, knowing there was more to this. I hesitated for a minute, but then finally asked "What do you think about it?" 

Kian looked at me, obviously thinking about his answer. "Well, if it's something you want to give a try, I'm totally supportive. And I am willing to help as much as I can. But if this is because it's something I want to do, that doesn't mean you have to do it. I like that you're my boss lady." 

He leaned over kissing my temple. "That's why I'm questioning it. Because I don't know if it's something I want to do, or if it's because it's what you and the guys do."

"Since I'm filming my Christmas videos this week, why don't you do them with me, and we'll go from there. I'll include you in ever step, from set up to editing." "Sounds good to me babe" "I thought it would Kenz." Kian turned the movie back on, and I curled up to him, with a smile on his face. 

"I feel spoiled, seeing you two twice in a month!" "I wish we could make this a habit." Kian said, hugging my mom. She was picking us up from the airport. "Sorry it's such a late flight. I didn't realize that when I booked the flight" he said, picking up my bag. "You two are worth staying up for. You have no idea how excited I am to have you here for Christmas!"

The next morning, Kian and I took my parents out for breakfast. "I would have cooked, but Kenzie said it would be a shame if we spent Christmas in the hospital." "She gets her sense of humor from me, sorry about that" my dad said, laughing. 

My mom didn't find it as funny though. "Kian, I'm sure you are a wonderful cook." I just looked over at him. He took another bite of his waffle, and then cleared his throat. "Actually I'm really not." We all started laughing.

"So, what are your big plans for today?" my dad asked when we got back to the house. "Doing nothing sounds kind of nice. We've pretty much been traveling for the last three days. I'm drained!" My dad laughed, "something told me you were going to say that. I'm happy you're here though." He kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room.

I heard Kian's phone ringing in the kitchen. Since he was upstairs, I went to check and see who it was. It was Sam, so I answered it. 

"Hey Sammy!"   
"Oh hey Kenz! How's Florida?"   
"Nice and hot."  
"I'm sure! Is Kian busy?"   
"He's just in the bathroom, I'll have him call you back when he's done."   
"No big deal. Connor got a call from Andrew earlier about tour, and we just wanted to try and figure out a time when we could all get on Skype. And since you two are in a different time zone, we figured it would be easier if you two decided when."   
"Oh. I wonder why Andrew didn't call me."  
"It's not really a management thing, but we don't wanna leave you out, your opinion matters!"  
"How's this, I'll talk to Kian, see what we're doing the rest of the day, and I'll text you."  
"Sounds good. Love ya sis."  
"Love ya too."

Kian came around the corner just as I hung up the phone. "Everything okay?" he asked, kissing my forehead. "Yeah. It was Sam. Andrew called about tour, and they wanted to know when we could get on Skype so we could all talk." 

"Oh, why didn't Andrew call you?" Kian asked, getting himself some water out of the fridge "Because it doesn't involve management, but I guess they want my opinion, whatever it is."


	58. Negative Opinions

we're free after 5 your time  
Sam- that's fine. lemme ask the guys an exact time  
just text me the time when you find out

Kian and I were laying out by the pool under the stars. "I could get used to this" "Uh Kian, you have a pool in your backyard." "Yeah I know, but this isn't the same thing. Even when I am out there, I'm still worrying about filming and upcoming things. Here, I can actually relax." "Well, I'm glad you are finally able to relax. You deserve it!" I answered as my phone went off. 

Sam- we can all get on in two hours, if that's okay with you?  
yeah, that's fine  
Sam-I'll text you again once we all go live. We're doing it from Connor's account.

"Skype call is at 9" I told Kian, putting my phone back down. "Sounds good to me. Are you hungry? Because I'm starving!" "Babe, we ate dinner less than two hours ago!" He climbed into my chair, and started kissing all over me. "I'm a growing boy, I can't help it." 

"Well, what do you want?" "You" he answered into my neck, his lips starting to explore. "As much as I love that idea, my parents can see us from the kitchen window." "Ice cream then?"

"Hey Kenz, I'm gonna go grab a drink, do you want anything?" "A water is fine." "Okay, I'll be right back." I got my laptop out, got on to Skype, and waited for Sam's text or Connor to call.

Sam- we're getting on now, Trevor is gonna be on speaker phone though.  
that's fine, I'm already signed on

Connor Calling  
-Hey guys!   
C-Hey boss! We miss you guys!  
-We miss you too! We'll be home on Friday some time  
J-Yay! Just in time for Sunday breakfast!  
K-That's if I share her  
-okay children, business please!  
C-right. so, Andrew called me earlier because we need to come up with a list of people we may want with us on tour.  
K-Like as guests?  
S-exactly  
okay, so if that's all this is, why do I need to be involved for?  
T-because your opinion matters! you know what's good for us, and what we should and shouldn't do Mother  
-very funny  
C-he's right! why don't we all start tossing out ideas, and just go from there.  
-how's this, you guys figure that out, and then I'll pop back in after all the arguments are over  
R-seems fair!

"Kian, let me know when you guys need me" I kissed his cheek, and then went downstairs to spend time with my family.

"Hey Momma" I said sitting down next to her on the couch, "whatcha watchin?" "Just some movie on Lifetime. Aren't you supposed to be playing boss on a Skype call?" "I was, and I will again in a little bit. The boys are currently deciding on something about tour, and I knew it would turn into an argument, so I want no part." 

I leaned over and stole some of her popcorn. "I'm sure they don't make your job easy" "Honestly, they do make my job easy. They're more than willing to help me out. Other managers always complain about what their clients do."

"So are you excited about tour?" We had just spent the last 10 minutes gossiping about everything YouTube. "In a way, yes. As a friend, I'm so excited for them. But as a manager, I'm worried. What if this fails? Then what happens to them?" This was my first time voicing my opinion like this. I knew my mom would understand. 

"Have you brought this up to the boys?" "No, I don't want to worry them. That's my job." "You're still their best friend, and you're pretty serious with Kian. Maybe it's something you should bring up. Both as a friend, and as a manager."

As much as I hated hearing it, she was right. We hadn't really talked about the cons of the tour. Just all the amazing things about it. Maybe I needed to put together a meeting when we went home.


	59. Hard to Top

I talked about the tour very little after the Skype call. I was more and more on edge about it. I kept busy celebrating Christmas with my parents and Kian. My dad surprised my mom and I with tickets to Magic Kingdom, so we could see the Christmas parade. We watch it every year, and talk about how much we'd love to go. 

Kian wasn't kidding when he said he had presents shipped to my parents house. On top of this trip, he spoiled me for our first Christmas. "You know, you have to top this next year" my dad said, once I opened my last gift. "I'll out do last year, every year" he replied back, with a huge smile on his face. 

He bought me a week's worth of crazy socks, all mix and match, my favorite candies, lotions, perfumes, and soaps. But my favorite gift was my necklace. It's a lowercase cursive K, with mine and his birthstones on it. He even wrote a sweet love note in my card. 

I really enjoyed myself filming Kian's videos. We did one for each channel, one Christmas themed and one about traveling. So far, they're my favorite videos I've done. I felt extremely comfortable filming, even the skits. And then, I sat with Kian while he edited them. 

He would show me little things and tricks. But when we were sitting in silence while he messed with the video, I just watched him. His facial expressions said it all. He really did love doing what he was doing. 

It really made me think about whether or not I wanted to start making videos. "If I did videos, what would I do?" I asked Kian, laying in bed after he finished editing. "Whatever you wanted." "Yeah, but if I did skits or challenges, I would be copying you guys." 

"Are you just worried about hate? Or people saying things to us about you?" he asked, rolling on his side to face me, sitting up on his elbow. "Because Kenz, if I stopped filming because of hate and people comparing me to other YouTubers, I would have stopped long before O2L, and I would have never met you." 

He leaned forward and kissed me, his hand held my chin up. "I couldn't imagine my life without YouTube blessing me with you" he whispered, kissing me again. "YouTube has definitely blessed me" I said once he took his lips away from mine. "You don't have to do this. And if you do, only do it because it's something you enjoy doing." 

"I may think about it for a little longer. With everything going on, the last thing I want is to put you or O2L on the back burner." He laid back down, and I put my head on his chest, wrapping my leg around his. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be your biggest fan." 

\----------

We said our goodbyes to my parents at the airport. Kian promised to get me home as much as possible, reminding us that playlist was coming up soon. They didn't come with us in the airport, my parents don't do the spotlight thing, and I like to keep it that way. And it's a good thing they never came in. There were so many people waiting for us when we got inside. I was not expecting it. I asked one of them how they knew we were flying out now. She told me Jc tweeted what time our flight was leaving Orlando. 

Of course he did.


	60. True Confessions

We were on our flight back to LA when Kian brought up tour for the first time. I didn't say much, and he noticed. "Is something bothering you babe? You've been pretty quiet the last couple of days, and I'm starting to worry." "Everything's fine, just a lot on my mind, especially since we're going back to reality" I said, faking a smile. "I don't believe that one bit. Really, what's bothering you?" 

"As a manager, I should be discussing this with all of you. But as a girlfriend, I really need to talk to my boyfriend about this." "Well, what's his number? I'll call him when we land and set something up." "Very funny!" I said, as I shoved him.

"The other night, when you guys were talking about tour, I was downstairs talking to my mom about it, and I got to thinking. We are all so excited about all of this. This is a big deal, and it's great for you guys now and for your future." 

I paused for a moment to look up him, to try and read his expression. "But I finally had a moment to step back and look in from a perspective other than a friend, manager, or girlfriend."

"Well, let's talk about it then. I can tell how much it's bothering you" Kian said, rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand. "I really should wait and talk to everyone together when we get home." "This is really bothering you, and I hate seeing you like this. They'll understand why you told me first." I wasn't really sure what to say. I knew how much this tour meant to him, and I didn't want to upset him. Or scare him either.

"Kian, don't get me wrong, I'm so excited for this tour. But I can't help but worry. What if this doesn't go as planned?" "Oh Kenz, you know we're gonna mess up. We know we are too. We aren't stage performers. We talk to a camera, this is going to be strange for us." "Oh Kian, I wish that's what I meant. I would feel a lot better about this" I said, put my head down, wanting to cry. 

"Hey" Kian said, lifting my chin up, "talk to me." "This tour is going to be all over everything. It's going to have high expectations. I'm just so worried" I paused just looking at him. "I'm just so worried that this could ruin everything you guys have worked so hard for." 

Kian reached over and took both of my hands in his. "Makenzie, no matter how this tour turns out, you need to promise me that you will not blame yourself if this fails."

"Honestly Kian, I can't promise that. I set this up, I'm continuing to set this all up. I'm encouraging, I'm pushing." I'm fighting tears as I look up into Kian's eyes. "Oh sweet girl, please don't cry" he said, wrapping his arms around me, holding me against his chest. "No matter what happens, you will still have me. And I know you will still have six best friends."

As soon as we landed, Kian called Jc, telling him we were at the airport. I went into the bathroom as soon as we got off the plane. I didn't want to chance meeting anyone while I looked like this. And I think Kian was trying to prevent that too. Not because of how I looked, but because of how I felt. I still wasn't feeling any better about tour, I just felt better that I got to talk about it.

"I missed you" Jc said, pulling me in for a big hug. "Okay, what did Kian tell you?" I asked, prying out of his grasp. "Enough. But we'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, let's get you guys home. It's late, and I don't want anyone getting cranky on my watch." 

He reached up, and messed with my hair before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.


	61. Our First Milestone

The guys were more than willing to talk to me about my opinion and thoughts about tour. They expressed theirs as well. And by the end of the day, I think we all felt better. I wasn't as worried anymore. But I was still being protective of them.

After the talk, we went out for lunch, and then came back to the house and finalized as much of the tour as we could. We had dates and locations finalized. And we had practices and rehearsals scheduled. Now it was just time to sit and wait.

I was at my apartment, doing laundry and some cleaning. The guys were back at home, causing some kind of chaos. Suddenly, my phone started buzzing like crazy. When I walked over to it, I saw that our group chat was blowing up. Before I could even scroll through and catch up, Kian called me. 

"Hey babe" "Hey, how fast can you be over here?" He asked, almost out of breath. "I can come over right now, what's wrong? " "Everyone is safe, just come over right now!" Before I could even answer, he hung up. Knowing everyone was okay made me feel better. But I was still worried.

I barely got to the door before Ricky opened it. "Hurry! Get upstairs!" "What is going on with you guys?" I asked, making my way to the staircase. "You're wasting time, just go" he said, almost pushing me up the stairs. As I got to the top, Kian yelled "HURRY". 

"What is going on?" I asked, walking into his room. "We're all on Skype with each other and" "Wait, aren't you all in the house?" I interrupted. "Yes but that's not the point"

"Stop yelling! And get on!" I heard Connor down the hall. Ricky left the room, shutting Kian's door behind him, then I heard him shut his own. "Okay Kian, are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked, sitting behind him on the bed. 

"We're about to hit one million subscribers!" "You're what!?" I jumped off the bed, running towards the computer screen. There it was on the screen, about 100 away.

I was trying to wrap my mind around what was going on as Kian was getting on Skype and everything all set up. "We're going to record our reactions" he said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "Kian, this is huge." I was just staring at him. 

"Come here, come sit" he said, pulling over his other chair. "No, this is your time" I said without even moving from the bed. "Makenzie, sit on that chair right now" I heard Sam say through the speakers. "Please Kenzie, you're a part of this too" Connor said, holding his hands up begging me. "Please babe?" Kian said, finally looking away from his computer. I sat next to Kian, and they all yelled "yay!"

"Just ten more!" Trevor yelled. It had been about 3 minutes, each second passing causing more anticipation. I was ready to explode with excitement. I kept watching and listening to the guys react as the number got closer and closer. Honestly, I could have cried if they didn't keep making me laugh. "Five more!" Jc yelled. "Oh god" Kian said, grabbing my hand with both of his, bringing them to his chest.

"Guys!" I yelled, as soon as I saw the number roll over to a million. They all started clapping and screaming. That was when I started crying. Kian suddenly wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and spun me around. Putting my feet back down, he put his hands along the side of my head, his thumbs resting on my cheeks. 

"We did it babe" he said, slamming his lips into mine. They molded together, my stomach full of butterflies just as strong as our first kiss. "This is my favorite milestone so far" I said, kissing him again. "Mine too, because I get to share this moment with you" Kian said, deepening the kiss.

"Get off camera and do that" Rick yelled at the computer.


	62. Final Decision

I put together a big dinner party for the guys to celebrate their one million subscribers. We invited everyone we could think of, and then YouTube just started inviting people. This was a big deal for them too. O2L was one of a kind, and it was definitely worth celebrating. It was great having everyone together again. We haven't been able to do it since Jc and Connor's party, so it was long over due. 

We were just a week away from tour rehearsals, so I was really focusing on tour. These six definitely kept me busy. My phone was either ringing, getting text messages, or in my hands. It was just what I needed. I was still secretly freaking out over everything. I just didn't want to put that back on the guys again. The closer we got to rehearsals, the more excited they got. It not only showed on camera, but off camera too.

For the first time since the day after their one million subscribers dinner, the seven of us went out to eat. We had just gotten back to the house, to record the videos announcing the tour dates. The last few days in the group chat, we were bouncing ideas back and forth. We finally settled for just sit down type videos. We knew they couldn't stay serious in them, so they would still turn out in true O2L fashion.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally got them to all calm down enough to start recording the video. I got the camera all set up, and started recording. I walked into the kitchen to answer some e-mails so there was no chance I could end up in the videos, against their wishes. 

One day while I was over, Kian and I were talking about me starting YouTube again, and Jc over heard. Ever since then, they've used every opportunity possible to try and influence me. If I'm around, they'll record in front of me, ask me my opinion on a video, or an edit. Kian has either filmed or edited every single video in front of me this last month.

I started catching up on YouTube videos once I was done with e-mails. Just as I finished watching Jc's new video, they came walking into the room. I could see each of their faces light up. "You guys done?" I asked, taking my earphones out. "Yup. Like the new video?" Jc asked, pointing to my laptop on the way to the fridge. "I liked it! I noticed you took my advice" "Yeah, it was a good choice" he said, winking at me. I knew where this conversation was going.

"Have you put any more thought into YouTube?" Trevor asked, sitting on the counter. I knew it. "Not really. I've just been thinking about if I did do it, what would I even do. With you guys going on tour, I want all attention on you, not me starting YouTube." "So if you were to start, just start once we're home from tour." Jc said from the couch. 

"Wait, I just got an idea!" Connor said, pushing Trevor off the counter so he could be in front of me. "What if you vlogged tour, and put it up on your channel? That way, you can get a feel for YouTube, without feeling guilty about taking anything away from us. And, as a manager, I feel like it's a good promotion opportunity." I knew he threw that last part in there to try and make me feel better.

It worked. "That is a really good idea Connor!" "Does that mean you're going to start uploading on your channel?" Kian asked, almost knocking me over running to me. "I know this is a dream come true for you guys, but right now, I'm focused on this tour. Being manager comes first. And it always will. This is my career, taking care of yours."

"Yes Miss Boss Lady" Sam said, saluting me.


	63. Just Keeps Getting Better

I was sitting in my office waiting for the video about tour to go up. We would soon have an idea just how tour would go. So either I would look like a fool for worrying so much, or my biggest fears would come to life. Kian texted me letting me know the video was loading. I pulled up the website, and waited.

Within five minutes of the video going live, tickets were already being sold, in every city they announced. The phones in the office started going crazy, and so did my cell phone and e-mails. The weight on my shoulders was lifting. I sent a text in the group chat, tickets are already selling. good things coming!

Kian, Ricky, and Sam popped in about an hour later. They had a salad, a mountain dew, and a "get well soon" balloon. As I reached out to take the balloon from Sam he said "we want to make sure you're feeling better about this tour." 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted it" I said, taking my food from Kian, kissing him on the cheek. "Staying late in the office tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so. Things are getting a little crazy since the tickets started selling. The news is spreading across the internet like a wild fire."

"Want some company? Maybe we can help out?" Ricky asked, as Andrew walked into the room. "That would be awesome!" he said, "Could you guys maybe keep up with the social medias? From your own accounts, and maybe ours too? That way we can focus on the business end of things." 

"Sure, I'll call the other three, get them to help out too" Sam said, walking out of the room. "You want me to stay here, and keep you company?" Kian asked, as Ricky followed Sam out. "I would love that."

Within 24 hours, ticket sales were going extremely well. The attention this tour was getting was unreal. I don't think anyone was expecting this sort of attention. It was expanding past the YouTube community. I was on my way over to the house, to talk about sales and promotion with the guys when my phone rang.   
"Hey Andrew, I'm on my way over to meet the guys to go over everything."

"I was hoping I was going to catch you, can you stop in the office on your way over?"

"No problem, I'll be right there."

"Wait, they want to do what?" I could not wrap my mind around what Andrew just told me. We were standing in the conference room, with some of the people from production on the tour. "I know, it's crazy to me too!" "They reached out to us?" "Yeah, just called me this morning." 

"I have to tell the guys about this." "That's why I was hoping to catch you. Here, this has all the information you need. Let me know what is decided."

"Guys!" I yelled, walking into the door. "Upstairs!" Connor yelled back. I found them all in Connor's room. "Hey, what's going on?" I said, walking into the room. "Have you seen this?" Jc asked, pointing at the screen. "Wait, that's sold out!? It wasn't just 15 minutes ago!" I said looking at the screen. "What took you so long to get over here?" Kian asked, kissing me. "I was starting to worry." 

"Sorry babe, I had to stop in the office, Andrew had to give me something to bring over." "Oh, what was it?" I reached in my bag, and pulled out the paperwork Andrew handed me.

We were sitting downstairs looking over everything. "They really want to film this? We aren't only going on tour, but making a movie too?" Jc asked looking over at me. "Only if it's what you guys want. This time, I'm staying on the business end of this." "What's you opinion though?" Connor asked, not looking away from the paper he was holding.

"As your manager, I think it's a great opportunity. Something like this has never been done before. And, I think it's great for every one that can't come to tour." "What about as our best friend?" Sam asked. Everyone looked over at me. 

"Honestly? I think the same exact thing. You just need to make sure you're okay with having cameras with you during tour. Obviously, I will make sure that boundaries are put into place."

If I didn't think so before, life with these six can never be boring.


	64. Mood Killer

It was the morning of February 1st, which means we had just 3 weeks until we flew to Hawaii. The guys were doing great in rehearsals, and really enjoying their acting classes. I thought it would be something fun for them to do, and I hoped it would help ease their nerves about being on stage.

Kian and I were upstairs in his room. I was finalizing the itinerary for Honolulu, and he was uploading his new O2L video while he was reading comments and tweets about his main channel video. We had filmed them together. I was in his O2L video, and helped him edit the one for his main channel. I enjoyed having something else to bond over, and I knew he did too.

"I have a little surprise for you." I said, leaning against Kian. "Oh yeah, and what is it?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. I turned my laptop towards him, so he could see the document on the screen. "Yeah, I already saw it. We fly home Monday." He said, starting to look away. "No, look again." 

"Says right there, fly back Mon, wait, that says Tuesday." "Everyone else flies back Monday morning. You and I fly back late Tuesday afternoon." I said, with a huge smile across my face. His smile mirrored mine.

"No! You're joking!" "Nope, I have the ticket confirmation to prove it and everything!" He didn't say anything. He just squeezed me. "Babe, I'm losing the ability to breathe" I said, my voice muffled into his chest. "This is amazing Kenz!" "It's a late anniversary gift. And, it's a good excuse to stay in Hawaii longer!" 

"I really like the sound of that. And we'll be alone too? Without having to worry about work?" He said, raising his eyebrow and smirking. "Nope, no work. Just you and me."

"I really like that idea" Kian said, moving his hands up my sides and my back, until his fingers were slowly running across my cheeks. His lips met mine, and without hesitation, he gently ran his teeth against my bottom lip. 

I moaned into his mouth. Kian's lips matched mine again. Without breaking the kiss, I felt him reach over and take both our laptops out of our laps, and push them down to the end of the bed.

He slowly started leaning towards me, causing me to lay back against the pillows. His body followed mine. My fingers gently tugged at his hair, his hands leaving my body so he could hold himself up on the bed. 

His lips slowly left my mouth, and made their way to my ear, and then my neck. My hands starting to lift up his shirt. He leaned up long enough so I could pull it over his head, and then went back to the same spot, leaving small sweet kisses.

I leaned my head so that my lips could reach his ear. I gently nibbled on his ear lobe, causing him to stop kissing my neck. He took one hand off the bed, and ran it under my shirt. The touch of his hand on my skin gave me goosebumps all over my body. 

I let go of him, and he followed my body as I leaned forward to lift my shirt over my head. Full of lust, Kian slammed his lips into mine, pushing me back down to the bed.

"Gross" Ricky said, walking by Kian's room. We both laughed. "Unless you want that to happen again, I'm gonna go shut the door" Kian said, climbing off the bed. "Lock it" I said, throwing my bra at him.


	65. More Change of Plans

"Now boarding LA to Honolulu"

It's been a stressful 24 hours. For starters, Trevor's confirmation somehow got messed up and he couldn't fly with us. We had to get him and his mom on the next flight, which was 4 hours after our flight. Some of the sound equipment didn't pass the last sound check, so we needed to find replacements for tomorrow's show once we landed.

While packing, some of the stage list got lost, so I had to stop everything I was doing to unpack my laptop to get another copy printed. There was an issue dropping Wishbone off at his dog kennel, and we almost had to find another one. But, we made it to the airport on time, with everything we needed, and security went smooth so we were able to grab something quick to eat waiting for the flight.

 

"These rooms are amazing!" Connor said as he opened the door to his and Ricky's room. "There's a pull-out couch in your room, incase Trevor wants to stay with you guys." I said, as I walked to mine and Kian's room across the hall, next to Jc and Sam's room. "Try and keep it down love birds" Sam said unlocking their room. "We'll try" Kian said, winking at me. "Gross" Ricky said, shutting their door.

It was late by the time Trevor and his mom got to the hotel. We stayed in for the night. We'd have a couple days to explore after the show, so I wanted to make sure everyone was good to go for tomorrow. 

"We need to be on stage for sound check by 10" I said, biting into a piece of pizza. "Are we doing the meet and greet before or after the show?" Trevor asked. "Before. But you guys have a little radio interview to do first. I think at around noon."

I pulled out my phone, looking for the schedule. "Yup, noon. You guys can eat after. There won't be time before." "How long is the meet and greet?" Jc asked. "Ideally, we're hoping no more than two hours, but we planned for three, just in case" I answered. "Trial and error show." Andrew said, "I know it won't be the same for the other shows, but this meet and greet is different than any other that you've done before."

We had gone through what everyone would need to know for tomorrow. I decided now was the best time to tell the guys the decision I had made with Andrew earlier in the week. "Hey guys, before we go to our rooms for the night, there's something I want to tell you." "How bad is it?" Ricky asked, leaning his head to the side. "Why does it have to be bad?" I asked. "Because we know it is." Why does Jc have to be right?

"Andrew and I got to talking during the week, and I've decided not to go on tour with you guys." They all started talking at once. "Calm down! Please let me explain." I said, holding my hands up. They stopped talking one by one. 

"If Andrew and I are both out of the office, things are going to fall apart. I feel more comfortable if Andrew is the one that travels with you. Not to mention, I'm not technically your manager for this tour, he is."

I was afraid to look at Kian, but I could see from the corner of my eye he was staring at me. His eyes were wide, but his expression screamed sad. "This was something we wanted to experience with you. You are a part of this with us." Sam said, almost whispering. 

"I know" I said, placing my hand on his leg. "But this was a decision I had to make for management. Trust me, it wasn't an easy one. My life revolves around you guys. And now, it's like I'm losing all that." 

I was fighting tears. Reality that the 5 people I was closest to and the man I was in love with were going to be gone for a month finally hit me. I was going to miss out on a huge part of their life, a part I wanted desperately to be a part of.

Kian suddenly stood up, and walked out of the room. Before I could move, Jc stopped me. "Let him go. He took his phone, he'll be okay." I faked a smile. I don't know what hurt worse. Being away from the 6 of them, or ruining tour for Kian.


	66. Extra Support

It was after 11 before I got a text from Kian "I'm fine" is all he sent. I didn't want to be alone, so Sam was sitting with me in my hotel room. When I showed him the text, he said to just leave it. But all I wanted to do was answer him. I hated that this was happening. 

We had never gone through something like this before. The most we've ever argued over was who would wash the dishes and who would dry. And now, Kian doesn't even want to be around me.

Kian walked into the hotel room just before 2, scaring the crap out of me. Sam was passed out in the chair, but I needed to talk to Kian before I woke him up. I got up off the bed, and started walking towards where Kian was standing like a statue by the door. 

"Kian listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. I hate that I have to do things like this because it's business." The tears were starting all over again.

"And I'm sorry that I can't find the line between business and our relationship. I feel horrible that this is how you found out. I'm a horrible girlfriend." I put my hands over my face and sobbed into them. I felt Kian's arms wrap around me. His hand behind my head, the other across my back. 

"My sweet girl, please don't cry. You are not a horrible girlfriend. You are amazing. You do amazing things for me. I'm going on a career changing tour because of you." He kissed the top of my head before pulling away from me. "Look at me" he said, using his hand to lift my chin. He wiped away my tears, and gently kissed my lips. 

"I'm going to miss you every single second of every single day. But, we're going to be okay. When tour is over, I'm coming home to you. And I know it will be worth the wait. I love you Makenzie, and being away from you for a month is not going to change that."

"I was worried sick Kian. I can't handle the idea of being able to upset you like this. What if something like this happens again? What if I have to put our careers before our relationship? Then what?" I was almost yelling. 

"Kenz, I wasn't upset with you. I more than understand why you can't be with us on tour. It's being away from you I couldn't wrap my mind around. I honestly still can't. But I do get you for this show. And I get you for this time in Hawaii. I want to make the most of it."

I wrapped my arms around him, and cried into his chest. "Kian, what if my decisions as a manager starts to ruin our relationship?" He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "I know for sure they never will. You do everything with our best interest in mind, and that includes what is best for me. You're like," 

I felt him smile against my head as he paused. "You're like extra supporting me, and that only makes me love you more"

"I love you Kian" I said lifting my head up off his chest, looking up at him. "I love you too sweet girl" he said leaning down, kissing me on the tip of my nose making me smile. "That's the smile I love." He leaned down, and kissed me. 

Before he could deepen it, I pulled away. "Sam is sleeping over there in the chair" I said, pointing towards him. "It's fine, he won't be for long" Kian said as he lifted me up bridal style, carrying me to the bed.


	67. The Start of Something Big

My alarm went off at 6, which I was not happy about. I barely got 3 hours of sleep, but I wanted to go for a walk before the guys got up. I just wanted a little breather before the chaos started. And, I really wanted to enjoy some quiet, fresh air on the beach.

When I got back to the room a little after 7, Kian was already in the shower. I got my clothes out for the day and then sent "who's already up?" in the group chat. Everyone responded besides Sam, but Jc answered with "I got Sam." 

It was my first accomplishment as a manager for the day, and the thought made me smile to myself. I was so excited for this, but now that it was here, I was starting to freak out.

After my quick shower, I called and ordered breakfast for everyone and then went back to getting ready. As I finished, the food showed up, followed by all the guys, Andrew, and our security guards. Over breakfast, we discussed safety concerns, since we were already noticing a problem outside the hotel. Today was going to be an adventure. But first on the list, was a radio interview.

"Is there anyway we can sit down and eat lunch?" Kian asked from the back of the SUV. We were on our way to the location for the meet and greet. "No, grab and go" I said from the passenger seat without even turning around. My attention was on my phone, dealing with e-mails and text messages. 

My mind was going a million miles a minute. I realized sitting at the radio station, unable to listen because I was too busy working, that I was not going to be able to enjoy today. Which took a little weight off my shoulders about missing tour. I couldn't handle this for a whole month.

The meet and greet was absolutely insane, but in a good way. Everything went smoothly, which surprised all of us. There was no moment of panic, and that helped my piece of mind. Andrew took over behind the scenes so I could enjoy a little bit of time with the guys towards the end of the meet and greet. 

Fans were happy to see me out there, a few asking for me to be in pictures with them and Kian. I filmed a little bit too, but made it look like I was just taking pictures, I wanted to surprise the guys. Before we headed over backstage, I had some pictures taken of me and the guys.

\----------

"You guys ready?" Andrew asked as he walked into the backroom. As he opened the door, you could hear the crowd screaming. It instantly made me smile, and as I looked around the room, I could see the same smile on the guys' faces. It was then that I realized how amazing this tour was going to be for them.

Jc caught my glance and mouthed "thank you". I held my arms open, and he walked over and hugged me. Before I knew it, they were all coming over and wrapping their arms around each other. "Love you guys" Sam said, muffled into shoulder. One by one, they each let go. When Jc stepped back, Kian stepped in front of me. "I love you the most" he said, squeezing me tight.

"Go out there, have fun, and don't hold back" I said to them, standing at the door about to head to the stage. I was about to open the door when Kian reached over and held my hand, squeezing it. Sam reached over and put his hand on top of Kian's. One by one, the rest of them did the same. 

Standing in a circle, looking at each other, Trevor suddenly "here we go O2L". Ricky repeated "O2L", and so did each of them, until we we were all chanting it together. We had one more big hug before I opened the door.

Standing at the stage, I kissed each of them on the cheek, giving Kian one last kiss on the lips. "I'll be right here watching, and since it's my only show, make it good" I said, winking at him. "I plan to" he said kissing me again, before walking behind the curtain. 

I stood there smiling, in absolute amazement with just what I was witnessing. It hadn't even been a year since I met them, and now, I couldn't imagine life without them.

"And now, O2L"


	68. Vacation Full of Surprises

"Aw, Kenzie!" Connor said, wrapping his arms around me. I was in tears when the guys came off stage. "Why are you crying?" Sam asked when Connor let go, Kian taking his place. "Just a proud manager moment" I said smiling. Kian pulled away, and kissed my forehead. "And because I don't get to see this again! It's all so surreal, and this is the only taste of it I get!" 

"Please tell me you got a better view than back stage" Ricky asked. "Oh yeah! I got to watch it from the balcony seats!" I said, pointing to where I had been the whole show.

I had actually moved a lot during the show, but I didn't want to tell them that. I was filming, and wanted to surprise them with the video once I edited it. I also made a mental note to look over the tour travel schedule when we got home, to see which shows I could fly out for. I wanted to surprise them after the shows, and then surprise them again with what I had filmed.

"So, what do you guys want to do about dinner?" I asked once we had the backroom and stage all packed up."Why don't we get room service? I'm exhausted. And, we can go through all this stuff." Ricky said, holding up one of the boxes full of things from fans. "That's a really good idea" Connor said, picking up a second box.

Jc and Sam's hotel room was covered in gifts and letters. Everything was being passed around the room, and given to the right person. I was surprised when there was two letters for me, thanking me for everything I've helped the guys accomplished. Someone even made Kian and I a really cute frame of pictures of the two of us. Before I could even say anything, he informed me it was going into his room.

After eating, we all sat around on social media talking to fans, looking through pictures everyone took. I saved a few really good ones to have printed. "So Kenzie, did you get any good pictures during the show?" Trevor asked me. "Only a couple" I lied, "I kept forgetting to take them." I said, faking a laugh. 

"We were that good, huh?" Kian asked, squeezing my thigh. "I was mesmerized by the group of hot guys on the stage" I answered, winking. "Gross" Ricky, Trevor, and Connor said at once, making the rest of us bust out laughing.

\----------

"Who's ready for a day of crazy?" I asked walking out of the bathroom. I was getting ready while the rest of them ate breakfast. "Okay tour guide, what's on the agenda for today?" Connor asked, taking a bite of his toast. I had done my best to keep today a secret. The most I would give away was the kind clothes and shoes they should pack.

"Well, I thought we could start our day with a little sight-seeing hike. Don't worry, it's not that long. Just enough to enjoy the island, and get some awesome pictures." I started to walk back into the bathroom to do my hair. "Wait, that's all you're telling us?" Trevor asked. "Yup, that's all you need to know right now" I said, and shut the door behind me.

After the hike, we went out for lunch to a restaurant on the beach. Then, we went back to the hotel to change into our bathing suits. I made it seem like we were just going to the beach. They were so surprised to find out we were going scuba diving once we got there. 

"If you're trying to make up for everything you're not going to be able to do with us on tour, you're doing an awesome job" Ricky said, giving me a high five.

On the way to the hotel, I tweeted "come all dressed up and ready to mingle" with a location and time, but didn't say anything to the guys. I sent a text to our security guys letting them know, and told them to head over to the place on the beach I tweeted. When we got to the hotel, I told the driver about the change once the guys got out of the car.

On the way to dinner, the driver took the turn towards the beach, but since the guys didn't know their way around, they didn't notice. "Woah, what is that?" Jc asked, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. Straight ahead on the beach was a huge group of people, surrounded by hanging lanterns. 

"Kenzie, what is this?" Sam asked. "The big fancy dinner you guys asked me for" I said, turning around to face them with a huge smile on my face.


	69. Unpacked and Uncomfortable

Once the guys left, Kian and I spent the next two days basically competing to see who could be the most romantic. We had both planned things to do together, so we ran into a few moments where things were over lapping and going wrong. We ending up laughing about it though. 

I had planned a helicopter ride, he had planned some spa time for me. He planned a hike, not knowing I had planned one for all of us. We made reservations at different restaurants on at the same time. But we had a great time.

\----------

Kian stayed the night at my apartment after our flight, it was after midnight by the time we got home. Wednesday morning, I woke up to the smell of Kian cooking breakfast. Before I could even get out of bed, he walked in with a tray with a plate of french toast, some coffee, and a bouquet of carnations. 

"You know, vacation is over, you can stop spoiling me now." I said as he put the tray down in front of me on the bed. "I will never" he said, giving me a kiss.

"Do you have anything to do today?" He asked while I took a bite of my food. "Nope, just unpacking and laundry. And I should probably get to the emails I've been ignoring the last two days." "Well, I have some filming to do, but I can do all that here." 

"Kian, you don't have all your equipment here, remember?" I didn't mind him filming here, but I wanted to get the editing done for the vlog I did of Hawaii.

"You're right. Plus, I don't want to get in your way while you unpack and everything. I'll unpack what stays here, and then head home, okay?" "Eat breakfast with me first?" I asked, holding my fork up towards his mouth. "I can't say no to that" he said, eating the bite of french toast.

\----------

"You know Kenzie, most of what I took on the trip, stays here at your apartment." Kian had just brought back the clothes from the trip he had washed that he leaves at my place. "Really? I didn't notice how much of your stuff is even here" 

"Is it too much, because I can bring some of it back home?" "No, it's fine here. I'm saying I really hadn't noticed. I guess it's just become a part of my home" I said with a smile on my face. It made him smile too.

"Listen, while I was home, the guys and I were all talking" "That's never good" I said, interrupting. "No" he laughed, "this time it was." I stopped putting away the dishes I washed after dinner and looked over at him sitting at the table. "We're going to be away at tour for nearly a month, and you're going to be keeping an eye on Wishbone and the house" he continued. 

I got a bottle of water out of the fridge, and sat next to him. "We really would like if you stayed at the house. I could help you pack what you would need, and then get you set up over there before we left. We just don't want you to have to worry about getting over there every day."

"Kian, does this really have to do with the security system?" He laughed at himself. "Yeah, it does. We just want to make sure you're safe while we're gone." I smiled, "honestly, I'd rather stay at the house. With you guys gone, I'm going to be a little uncomfortable being here alone." "I really wish we didn't have to be apart. I'm going to worry about you all the time" Kian said, reaching for my hand.

I stood up and sat in his lap. "I'll be perfectly fine" I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Besides, that's 3 months away! Wait, that's exactly 3 months away!" Kian hung his head down, and then looked back up at me. "Then I have 3 months to make up for that missed time."


	70. Twenty-Two Days Later

Playlist Live was tomorrow, but we decided to fly in a day early to have dinner with my parents. I'm not really sure who decided that, but it was agreed upon, so I booked the flight. Saturday would be one year since I met O2L. I hadn't mentioned it, and neither had any of them. I just kind of figured they didn't realize it. Or that they were guys, and didn't think of things like that.

I wasn't working it this year, although they did call and ask if I would. I probably would have, but I was "acting manager" for the weekend, so I already had my hands full with my six crazy clients. I was mentally running through the list of things I needed to make sure were handled by tomorrow night when my mom interrupted my train of thought. 

"Makenzie, Ricky just told me you aren't going on tour." "No, Andrew will be traveling with them. Seemed like the right thing to do." Kian reached over and squeezed my hand.

My mom looked over at our hands on the table, and gave me a worried look. "We're fine" I mouthed to her and smiled. My dad didn't seem as reassured. "You staying home isn't causing issues with you and Kian is it?" Everyone looked from him to me with their jaws nearly on the floor.

"Daddy, can we not talk about this right now." I said. I could feel my blood boiling. This is not how I wanted this dinner to go. "I think it's something worth talking about. You flew out there for work. I don't want anything to get in the way of that." 

Kian got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. "Thanks" I said, throwing my napkin down on the table and running outside.

I found him sitting next to the car we rented. I silently sat next to him, only wrapping my arm around his and holding his hand. "Kian, listen my dad doesn't" I started to say. 

"What? He doesn't understand how his daughter can fly across the country for work, and then get mixed up in a relationship. And that relationship changes how she makes choices for work." "Kian it's not like that and you know it!" I wanted to cry. Our second fight, and it's about me not going on tour, again.

Kian took a deep breath and looked at me. "If we weren't dating, would you be going on this tour?" "Wait, you think I'm not going because we're dating? Don't you think if that was the reason, it would be the other way around?" He looked down at our hands, placing his other hand over mine. "I don't know what to think anymore." 

"Kian look at me" I said, pulling his arms towards me, so he had to face me. "Yes, I do make some choices based on the fact that we are dating. But this tour is bigger than us, it's your future. It's your best friends' future. I would never jeopardize that, no matter what. I would love to go on tour and travel with you guys, but me staying behind is what's best for all seven of us."

By the time I finished, I had tears in my eyes. As soon as the first tear rolled down my cheek, Kian wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me to his chest. "I hate making you cry. It breaks my heart." He kissed the top of my head, leaving his lips in my hair for a while. 

"I just want to make you happy, to do what's best for you" he said putting his chin on my head. "You make me happier every single day Kian. I don't want you ever to think otherwise" I said wiping the tears from my face.

I leaned away from his chest, so I could look him in the face. "Let's just worry about Playlist right now, okay? You've got another two months to worry about tour." "Anything for you sweet girl" Kian said, placing his hands on my cheeks, gently kissing my lips.


	71. Making it Through Playlist

I was sitting on the bed, trying to enjoy my breakfast. I hadn't spoken to my dad since his outburst last night at dinner. Kian and I came to the hotel before dinner was over. The guys weren't too far behind us. No one liked the situation. Even my mom called this morning, apologizing for everything, making sure everything was okay between Kian and I.

Nothing was planned for today. The guys all had their own plans, and things to do. Which left my day pretty calm. I had originally planned on spending the day with my parents, but with everything that happened, that left me sitting in the hotel room most of the day. All I had planned was dinner with a group of some of the people I worked Playlist with last year. 

I met Kian and Jc for lunch. Tyler stopped by to say hi, and to make sure the questions he had for tomorrow's Q&A were okay. After that, I decided to just walk around and take it all in. I would be running around with the guys for the next two days. I was really caught off guard when people started stopping me, asking for pictures. When I was with Kian or one of the guys, it was normal. But when I was alone? That seemed so weird! 

Dinner with everyone I met last year at Playlist was so fun. We got to gossip and talk about everything. It was nice having people to talk to that understood everything I did. It just really sucked that we couldn't see each other more often, although we did talk through texts from time to time. They joked about how I was the only success story from last year. And had a lot of fun picking on me for picking up a guy at Playlist. 

That night in the hotel room, I told the guys about being stopped for pictures. I was even more surprised to hear that people stopping them when they were together, or Kian when he was alone, were looking for me. I decided to look through Twitter, to see if anyone had tweeted any pictures they took with me. I found a lot of them, along with tweets asking where I was. It really made me smile. 

@Kenzie: Blown away by the amount of people that wanted to meet me today!

The guys were up and gone for the day by the time I was out of bed and had finished getting ready. I was really in no rush. I didn't have anything to do until the Q&A later this afternoon. I figured I would go see a few panels in a little bit, but nothing set in stone. It was kind of strange being here, and having nothing to do. 

Around lunch time, I was back behind the main stage, waiting for the guys to come get ready for the Q&A. Tyler and I were talking about tour, and what questions were off limit when they started doing the questions from Twitter. He was allowed any questions that weren't personal. I wanted to make sure there was no drama started this close to tour. 

"Hey stranger, I miss you" Jc said coming up behind me, messing up my hair. "Thanks, I'm glad I'm not going up on stage" I said, fixing it. "You could if you wanted to" Tyler said. "No thanks, this badge doesn't say creator or O2L for a reason" I said, holding up the manger badge around my neck. "Your loss" he said shrugging, just as his name was announced. 

"You'll be back here when we get off?" Kian asked kissing me for the first time all day. "Yup, I'll be here" I said giving him another kiss. "Gross" Ricky and Trevor said in unison. "Hush" I said, shoving Trevor. "Tyler knows what not to ask. Also, don't say anything too personal. Don't feed any fires." "Yes mom" Sam said. I gave Kian one last kiss as they were called up on stage.


	72. Unpredictable

"I didn't go too far with any questions did I?" Tyler asked. They had just come off stage. "Nope, perfect. Thank you!" I said, giving him a hug before he walked away. "Yet another awesome interview" I said as each of them hugged me. 

"We were well behaved!" Trevor said, holding his hand up for a high five. Before I could even lift my hand to high five him, Connor said "Yeah, only because Kenzie would have killed us if we weren't!"

"Do you have anything planned right now?" Kian asked. We were walking down the back hallway, heading towards the lobby. "No, I was going to see what you guys wanted to do about dinner before the party tonight actually." 

He suddenly stopped at a set of double doors. The rest of the guys stood with him, and smiled. "What's going on?" I was so confused as to why they stopped. "Open the door" Sam said, holding his hand out towards the door.

When I pulled open the door, I saw a room full of round tables. Towards the back, there was one single table. It had it's own light on, and it was set with a meal on it. That's when I realized where I was standing. "What is all this?" I said, turning around to look at them. 

"You didn't think we would forget meeting you, right here, at that very table, did you?" Connor said, walking towards me as he opened his arms. Once we were hugging, each of them walked over and joined the hug. "You guys are amazing you know that" I said once we broke the hug.

Dinner was macaroni and cheese, mountain dew to drink, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with brownies for dessert. We talked about our time together at Playlist last year, all the hours spent on the phone, and the late night group chat conversations. 

It was so nice just sitting together like this talking about our memories together and joking around. It reminded me why these guys were my best friends, and why I would do anything for them.

"Guys, this is so amazing. Thank you for this" I said as we were eating dessert. "Anything for you boss lady!" Ricky said. "You do so much for us, this is really the least we could do" Trevor added. "You guys do a lot more than you think! You definitely make my job worth it. Not to mention there's never a dull moment in my life." Kian leaned over and kissed my forehead. 

"Since we're all together, there is something I want to say. And hear me out before you say anything." I looked over at Kian, to make sure he knew I was mostly talking about him.

"Me not going on tour was completely about business. Personally, I'd love to be able to experience it all with you guys. But the best thing to do, was for Andrew to go and for me to stay in LA. Tour is a big deal, and it's just not something I can handle on my own. It had nothing to do with being stuck with you guys, or my relationship with Kian."

There was silence. I think they wanted to make sure I was done before any of them said anything. Once I took a sip of my drink, Sam spoke up. "As bummed as I am about you not going, we understand why you are staying home." "We'll put up with Kian complaining about missing you, as long as this is what you want." Ricky said, making everyone laugh.

After what seemed like hours sitting around that table, we decided to go up to our rooms to get ready for the creators party. I didn't want to stay too late, I had an early morning tomorrow. The guys did too, but they can run off way less sleep than I can. 

Plus, I wanted to finish editing the video from Hawaii before tomorrow. I really wanted to have it ready to go and uploaded before their meet and greet. I had worked on my YouTube account during the week.

They all still had no idea.


	73. The Announcement

I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep when my alarm went off at 8. I didn't come back to the hotel early like I had planned. But, we had a lot of fun last night, so it was worth it. I had at least 3 hours before Kian's alarm was going to go off. I quietly climbed out of bed, and without turning any lights on, I grabbed my laptop off the other bed, and sat at the table.

Like clockwork, at 11 I started getting text messages from the guys that they were awake. Once Kian was awake and in the shower, I called room service for everyone to eat in our room. I finished the video early enough that I was able to shower and get ready, so it seemed like I had gotten up early to get ready before them.

Once everyone was in the room eating breakfast, I walked over to the table and opened the video. "I have something for you guys" I said, pushing play.

"Kenzie, that's so good!" Jc said. "Oh my God, yes" Trevor said agreeing with him. "Babe, when did you do this?" Kian asked, walking over and giving me a kiss. "I've been secretly working on it since we got home. But I finished the last of it this morning. You guys really like it?" I asked looking around the room. "Absolutely" Ricky said, the rest of them agreeing.

"Good, because I have one more surprise" I said, turning the laptop away from them so I could pull up my YouTube account. "Ta-Da" I said, turning the screen back around. "No" they all said. "Kenzie!" Kian said kissing my face a million times. 

"This is amazing!" Jc said. "Well, are you going to upload the video?" Connor asked. "I wanted you guys to see it first. But it's going up right now." And with one click, it was processing.

"So, when can we tweet about it?" Trevor asked, as we were walking towards the elevators. "I don't know, when do you guys think we should?" I asked, pressing the down button. "Hell, I say we do it now!" Kian said pulling his phone out of his pocket. I pulled mine out too, and tweeted "@Kenzie: surprise! I made a YouTube channel and already uploaded a video! Check out the vlog from our time in Hawaii!"

All 6 of them instantly retweeted it, and tweeted their own link to the video. Kian's was my favorite. "@Kian I am the luckiest guy in the world because the girl I'm in love with vlogged an amazing thing I got to do with my best friends" Everyone else's was just as sweet. By the time we got off the elevator, the video had over 300 views already.

During the meet and greet, I stayed behind the curtain and went through tweets and YouTube comments. There was a way better response than I thought there would be. There was very little hate. And really, it was nothing I took seriously. When the guys came back for their 30 minute break half way through, they checked their notifications, and showed me some tweets they got.

"Almost everyone we've met have said something about the video" Connor said. "Yeah, I think it's pretty cool that they all watched it while they were waiting to meet us." Kian said, sitting down in my lap. "I'm glad you did this. Not just because of the awesome surprise that it was, but I just really like that you seem happy about doing it." Jc said, giving me a big smile.

"I'm happy I did this too. I enjoyed making it actually. Especially since it was a surprise for you guys." I wrapped my arms around Kian, and laid my head on his back. "I think I actually might make more of these videos surprises for you guys." "That would be so cool!" Sam said before they headed back out.


	74. The Party Before

Playlist went better than I ever could have imagined it to. I was still receiving tons of positive feed back about having a YouTube channel. Everyone seemed to love the idea of having behind the scenes of all the guys doing things together. They may have liked it more than when the guys vlogged. But knowing how much everyone loved what I had done, really made us happy about filming tour.

Now that we were home from Florida, the guys were in full swing planning my birthday party. I only knew about it because some of the people invited brought it up when we talked at Playlist. I guess the guys forgot to include that it was a surprise when they invited everyone. 

Even though I already knew, they wouldn't let me get involved in anything. Which was fine, I was back to being busy with getting everything ready for tour. Plus, they had some other projects coming up. 

"Good morning birthday girl" I woke up to Kian curled up to me, his arm around me and his face in my neck. "Good morning. I love waking up like this every morning." Kian has stayed at my place every night since we've been home. He's only gone home to film and get more clothes. I rolled over to face him. 

"Don't get out of bed" he said, kissing me between each word. "Is someone bringing me breakfast in bed?" I asked as he climbed out of bed. "You ruin everything"

The guys took me out to lunch, after telling me cooking me lunch wasn't going to be better than this. I agreed with them. But they were really sweet about dressing nice and taking me out. And, they stayed off their phones. That was a gift all in itself. While we were there, they told me about what time I should come over to the house, and Kian said he already knew what I should wear (which concerned me).

Before we left, we opened gifts. They got me a tie dye shirt that said O2L Manager on the back. And then they each got me another shirt with their last name on them. Except Kian. His said "I'm with Lawley". Kian also got me two flower crowns that matched his. I was told to wear the one with pink flowers tonight. He also got me a new camera, so I could do more vlogs.

Kian went home with the guys to help set up for my party, and so I could go home and get ready. He told me he left a note on my fridge, and that I needed to read it before I got ready. When I got inside, that was the first thing I did.

"My darling birthday girl, I hope you don't mind, but the dress I'd like you to wear tonight is hung up in the bathroom. I believe it goes well with your new flower crown. Love you sweet girl. -K"

I found my black strapless dress in the bathroom. It was about knee length, with a thin pink silk ribbon around the waist, coming to a bow in the back. And it was the same pink as my new flower crown. After putting it on, I put my hair up in a high bun and added my flower crown. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

When I got over to the house, I was absolutely amazed with what I walked in to. Everything was black and white, with some pink here and there. They had set up a photo booth, karaoke, and an ice cream bar. "Hey Kenz! Like it?" Jc asked as I walked into the living room. "This is amazing!" I said, giving him a hug. "Everyone else is out back."


	75. Celebrating

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled as Jc turned on the back light when I walked out the door. There were about 50 people here, nothing too big. Kian was first to come up to me. "You look gorgeous" he said, giving me a kiss. "Well, that's because my amazing boyfriend picked out this dress for me." 

When I looked up at him, I realized he was wearing his matching crown, with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "You know what that shirt does to me" I said giving him a kiss, running my teeth against his lip. "Oh, I know exactly what it does." He whispered into my ear before he walked away.

After the sun went down, the back yard was lit up by the lights in the trees and the randomly placed lanterns hanging from branches. I had gone inside to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, Kian was waiting for me at the back door, holding his hand out towards me. I put my hand in his as he led me outside. That's when I realized everyone had cleared a space in middle. Kian led me there just as music started to play.

"Our first dance" he said, holding my hand up and putting his other hand behind me back. I put my arm between his arm and his side, and put my hand up over his shoulder. "Why did you pick this song?" I said as we slowly started dancing. "You don't remember? This was the first song you ever sang in front of me from beginning to end."

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "Of course I remember. We were in Louisiana. I was driving. I remember seeing you put your phone down from the corner of my eye. You had a smile on your face." "And I've had that smile on my face since" he said, leaning down kissing the top of my head. 

"You know, I listen to this song all the time, just because of that" I said just as the song was ending. "Great minds think alike" Kian said, kissing my hand.

"Kian can you get my zipper?" I wanted to shower while the guys finished cleaning up so there was no fighting over the bathroom. We figured it made more sense for me to stay at the house than driving all the way back to my apartment this late at night. When I got back to Kian's room after my shower, I found him sitting at his computer looking through the pictures from tonight.

"Don't you want to do that tomorrow?" I whispered into his ear, as I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "I could. Or, I could just do it right now" he said, still going through them. "You sure?" I asked, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

"If you keep doing that I'll have to stop." I kissed behind his ear as I buttoned the next one. "Just tell me if you want me to stop" I said as I nibbled his earlobe.

In one motion, he grabbed my hands, spun his chair around, and lifted my arms so my towel fell to the floor. "That was easy" Kian said, moving his hands to my lower back, pulling me towards him. He kissed just below my belly button. I climbed into his lap, grabbing his shirt and started to pull at the buttons again.

His hands roamed my body. As I unbuttoned each button, my lips moved further down his neck to his shoulder. I pulled the shirt down his shoulders to signal for him to take it off. After throwing it on the floor, his hands went right back to my thighs. He lifted us up from his chair and walked over to the door to close it.

Kian slowly lowered my back onto the bed. He finished getting undressed, and then joined me on the bed. "I have one more birthday gift for you" He said grabbing onto my hands, lifting them above my head on the bed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, lifting my hips to match his.


	76. Start the Countdown

One week until the guys fly to Florida. One more week until tour officially starts. These past two months have been crazy. A week after my party, we had another one for Ricky, and then two days later they went to the movie awards. I skipped out on that. I am not ready for anything that big. There's still some parts of being behind the scenes as a manager that I enjoy.

The guys had one week of down time, besides filming their videos, and then we went into full force tour mode. Acting classes, rehearsals, choreography. They had a full schedule all through April, up until just a few days ago. I didn't want to wear them out before tour actually started. They've got two more practices to go, a sound check, and then they fly to Florida.

I've uploaded two more videos on my YouTube channel. One was some behind the scenes of the guys filming their videos for "movies" and "what to do when" weeks. The second was a mix of my party, Ricky's, and some footage the guys got at the award show. I got positive feed back for those videos too. I'm really liking the idea of doing this all the time. I wish I had started sooner.

After talking to Andrew some more, I picked a few dates that I would fly out for. The guys don't know it yet, but I'm flying to Florida with them, and then I'll spend a few days with my parents before meeting them in Houston. A few days off here and there won't hurt anything. And even though the film crew will be out there with them, I'll be able to get more personal footage.

Kian and I are filming his main channel video today, Expectations vs Reality about Dating. He's getting a few videos filmed this week, but this is the only one I'll be in. I filmed some behind the scenes for the two he filmed with Jc earlier. By far my favorite Kian and Jc videos yet. I'm going to hold on to this footage, and put it up while they're away on tour while I'm home. I'm sure it'll be a nice surprise.

"Hey babe, you ready to film?" I was up in Kian's room getting some work done. "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute. Let me just finish this e-mail." I said without looking away from the screen. I was actually getting my ticket for my flight to Florida. Andrew helped me come up with a lie that I had a meeting during the time that they would all be leaving for Florida. He was actually bringing me to the airport for a flight 4 hours before them. That way, I could be there when they landed to surprise them.

I was sitting with Kian, editing the video we just filmed when Sam called me. "I'll be right back babe" I said walking out of the room. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" I answered once I was in the hallway. 

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"   
"Just something in the morning, why?"   
"Can you come out to San Clemente for a little while in the afternoon?"   
"Yeah, everything okay?" I was starting to get worried.  
"Oh yeah, I just want your opinion on my video for tomorrow."   
"I can come tonight if that would be easier."   
"No, tomorrow is fine. And Kenzie?"   
"Yeah Sam?"   
"Can you not bring Kian?" Now I'm getting really worried.   
"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Okay, love you"   
"Love you too"

"Everything okay?" Kian asked when I sat back down on the bed. "Yeah, he just asked me to go out to San Clemente to help him with his video." "Oh, you want me to go with you?" "Uh, actually, he asked for me not to bring you. And please don't talk to him about this. He seemed worried about something. I don't want to upset him." "If something is wrong, you'd call me right?" "Yes of course I would" I reached over and held his hand.


	77. From the Outside

Hey Sam, leaving now. see you soon.   
I stopped for donuts and coffee when I left my meeting before heading to Sam's. After talking to Kian, and then being in my own head last night and this morning alone in my apartment, I was worried about Sam. It wasn't like him to call me like that. And he has never asked for my opinion on a video before. I was starting to think this wasn't about a video.

"Hey you" I said when Sam greeted me at my car door with a hug. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other away from the business end of everything" he said, grabbing his drink and donuts from me. "I know. Once tour is over, I can't wait to go back to hanging out with you guys more." "That would be nice!"

After watching his video, I told him how much I liked it. "But you could have emailed this file to me Sam. You've done that before. So why am I really out here? I'm worried about you." I playfully pushed my fist into his cheek. He gave me a small smile before looking back down at his hands. 

"Honestly, I'm worried." He finally said, almost in a whisper. "Sammy" I said, grabbing his hands so he would look at me, "please talk to me."

"These last few videos, I've just felt so" he paused, searching for the words, " separated" he finally said after a moment. "Separated from what? The guys?" "The whole thing. The guys, the channel, YouTube, tour." 

"Sam honey, your flight leaves in less than a week. If you don't want to go out on this tour, that's something we need to discuss."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "No, I want to do this tour!" That was a relief! I realized then that I had been holding my breath waiting for an answer. "Okay, so then what is going on?" He moved around on the couch so he was facing me. 

"I get all this hate. I know it's just going to happen more while we're on tour. I'm the last person people want to see. I swear, they even like your videos more than mine. I'm a member of the channel, and they still like me the least!"

He stood up and walked across the room and leaned against the wall. I didn't know what to say. Then I got an idea. "Sam look" I said, taking my phone out of my purse and getting on twitter. I walked towards him as I tweeted "@Kenzie: just got an early viewing of @Sam's new O2L video. you're gonna L O V E it!" 

I showed him the tweet went up. I went to my notifications, and I was already getting tons of positive tweets. There were a few random negative ones, as everyone got those.

"Sam, people love you! I wish you could see that. I wish you didn't see the negative things. Trust me, I ignore more than you think. Don't let it define you." I reached out and hugged him. "You are an amazing person, and I'm so glad I have you in my life."

"Thank you for this Kenzie" he said, pulling away from me, "I needed this." "I'm here no matter what Sammy, you're family" I said rubbing his arm. "The guys are there for you too." "I know. Some times, I just feel like it's easier to talk to you. You're still on the outside." "Lucky me."

 

"Hey babe, I'm home" I yelled when I opened my front door. When I called Kian to let him know I was staying for dinner, since Levi asked to see me, he said he would just meet me at my apartment. As I took my keys out of the door, I realized my apartment was dark, except a light coming from down the hallway. I put my bags down and shut and locked the door behind me.


	78. A Month to Make Up For

As I walked closer to the hallway, I heard music playing. Standing at the end of the hallway, I saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bathroom. I smile to myself as I followed them. There were candles lining on either side of the bathroom door. I pushed the door open, and found Kian sitting in a bubble bath, smiling up at me.

"Would you like to join me?" "I'd love to" I said, kicking my heals off and taking my hair out of its bun.

Kian was massaging my shoulders, while I played with the bubbles in front of me. "So uh, now that we've engaged in our exercise for the night, what would you like to do?" "Mr. Lawley, did you skip the gym for this?" "You know me so well" he said, kissing the back of my ear.

"You behave, you don't need to be skipping tomorrow too" I said joking, running my fingers up his thigh. "Careful, actions speak louder than words" he said kissing my ear again, this time running his teeth down it. I reached behind my back, but he reached down and stopped me. "Don't start what you can't finish" he said before letting go of my hand.

I spun myself around, splashing water out of the tub, putting some of the candles out. He gave me a look of surprise, that turned into lust as I leaned down closer to him. My lips barely touched his, causing him to try and get closer.

When he realized what I was doing, he opened his mouth to say something. I put my finger over his lips, "shhh" I said before placing my lips against his again. This time, I deepened the kiss. His hands find their way into my hair, holding me close to him. The kiss full of lust. 

Kian ran his tongue across my lip, and I let him in. As our tongues tangled, I slowly started to lift myself away from him and out of the water. "What are you doing to me?" Kian asked as I climbed out of the bath.

As soon as my feet hit the bathroom floor, I blew out the last of the candles, and went towards the living room without even grabbing a towel. I heard Kian get out of the tub, and he caught me before I made it into the living room. When I turned around to face him, he took a step closer, so that our noses were almost touching. "I can't ever have enough of you" he said looking down into my eyes, pulling me into his arms.

He kissed me, kissed me with a passion I had come to need and want. Kian's arms were wrapped around my body, his body forcing mine against the wall. He took my hands, and held them above my head with one hand letting the other freely roam my body. 

His hands slowly made it's way down my chest, my side, across my waist, down my thigh. As his hand came to the inside of my thigh, my breath caught in the back of my throat.

Kian let go of my hands and said "jump", and he placed his hands behind my legs. I wrapped my legs around his back as he walked across the room. "Remind me to buy you a new couch this weekend" he said, putting me down on the couch. 

I instantly felt the cushion soak up all the water off my body, but in this moment, I didn't care. He left soft kisses and bites down my neck and my shoulder as he got onto the couch with me, his body hovering over mine.

As I reached my hands up to grab his arms, Kian sat up and grabbed on to my hands. He intertwined our fingers before laying back down, putting our hands above my head once more. "We have a month to make up for, and I'm only getting started" Kian whispered into my ear.


	79. The Big Surprise

The time leading up to the guys leaving for tour was a mix of stressful and exciting. I did my best to take all the stress from them, but they worried about things just as much as I did. My plans to surprise them in Florida were working out great. I packed without any of them even knowing, having Andrew hide my suitcase until he took me to the airport.

I woke up around sunrise the Sunday before tour to cook them a huge breakfast. It had been a while since we were able to have a family breakfast, and I knew they could really use one now. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and playing board games like little kids. No one mentioned tour even once. It was really nice.

We all went out for dinner the night before our flights, to celebrate the tour, and to say our "goodbyes". I stayed the night at their house, allowing me and Kian to have one more night together. I did my best not to laugh or smile whenever he said he was going to miss me, or how he wished he could see me in the morning before they leave.

But, since my fake meeting was at 9 and was an hour away, I had to leave way earlier than he needed to be awake. He did wake up enough to walk me to my car and say goodbye.

I met Andrew at his apartment, leaving my car there, and he dropped me off at the airport. I was half way to Florida before the guys even got on their plane. Their first tour stop wasn't until tomorrow, so I had some very wonderful time alone.

I didn't want to go out anywhere, since I didn't want any fans spreading the word that I was here. Luckily I got through both airports and my flight without being recognized. I wanted to keep it that way. Once the guys landed, they had a rehearsal, so keeping them busy and not worrying about what I was doing was easy. We kept to texts and very short phone calls.

The next morning, I called and woke Kian up, and told him to call me again before he went out on stage. They still had no idea that I was in the same city as them, or that they would be seeing me tonight. While they were at their meet and greet before the show, I snuck into the venue. I was going to be filming from in the crowd, but I was planning to surprise them in the dressing room before they went out on stage.

I brought all their favorite snacks and put them in little bags on the table. I changed into my tie-dye O2L Manager shirt they got me for my birthday, set up the camera to catch the moment they saw me, and waited for them to walk through the door.

Kian called me and told me about how the meet and greet went. I could hear the smile on his face as he talked, which made me smile. I did my best to talk normal, but I could feel my excitement rise. He said they were about to get into the dressing room, and he'd text me.

As I put my phone down, the door opened. Trevor was the first one I saw, and I could hear them all talking about gifts they had gotten. I sat quietly on the couch, smiling. They hadn't noticed me yet.

"WHAT" Jc yelled, as I caught his attention. He ran across the room, and jumped on top of me, the rest of them following him. They were all rambling on and on about how I surprised them and wanting to know what I was doing here.

When they all climbed off, I stood up, about to tell them everything. Before I could say anything though, Kian wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me as he picked me up.

"How long do I have you for?" Kian asked as he kissed all over my face and lips. "Just until you guys leave for Texas" I said, giving him another kiss. The guys realized he wasn't letting go, so they started talking again, and I told them about how I made it happen.

After I finished, I walked over to the camera to stop it, which made them all laugh. Andrew came in, and they all yelled at him for being in on the secret. He told them they had five minutes until stage call. I grabbed the camera before heading out the door.

When we got behind the stage, they all hugged me one more time, and told me how happy they were I was there. We stood in a circle, putting one hand in, and chanted "O2L". I gave Kian one last kiss before they walked on stage.

I stood behind stage, setting my camera up on the tripod out of the way so you could see the stage, but also so the guys could grab it and film if they wanted to. I made my way into the crowd, and recorded them, and the fans, from my phone. I couldn't wait to surprise them with this video too.


	80. Changes

Through-out tour, I continued to surprise the guys at random locations, recording the shows and then uploading the videos on my channel. There was some stage footage, but it was mostly meet and greets, us out to dinner, messing around in hotels and on the bus, and backstage.

Everyone seemed to like the off-stage moments the most. And those were our favorite moments, too. Each time I surprised them, Kian would have a pile of letters for me from fans. I always thought it was the sweetest thing.

Once tour was over, it was a weird time for all of us. Emotions were a little strange, and confusing. Kian and I went away with his family, to celebrate July 4th. We thought if we took ourselves away from life at home, we'd feel better. We felt worse. We even cut our week vacation short by three days.

Having the talk with Connor, about him leaving O2L was emotionally exhausting. It was taking a toll on all seven of us. Once the announcement was made that Connor would no longer be posting on O2L, we went through the wave of emotions all over again.

When Connor sat with me, to talk about him leaving O2L, I realized that would mean I would no longer be managing him. By the end of the conversation, he asked me to be his personal assistant. Just someone to help him keep everything straight and to remind him when he needs reminding.

In the middle of Jc, Kian, Ricky, and I getting settled into the new house, I received a call that Kian had the opportunity to read for a role in a movie. I was more than excited to tell him, and the rest of the guys about it.

That night we all got together for dinner at our house. It was our first time together like this since we had moved. We agreed then, that at least once a month, we'd get together like this to celebrate each other. Even the littlest of accomplishments.

Once I finished uploading all the behind-the-scenes from tour, I went back to putting up vlog style videos from my time with the guys. Because I did a lot of driving around LA with meetings and everything, I started recording in the car when I was with other people, and added it in to the vlogs.

I received a lot of positive feedback about my singing. And after months of the guys, especially Kian, begging me to do a cover, I finally did the first week of October.

After that, I started uploading twice a week: Tuesdays and Thursdays; one vlog and one cover every week. Towards the end of the year, I started a "car series" where I posted videos of me singing in the car, some times with other people, and I cut the songs apart and mixed them into one song.

Kian got the role in the movie, and it was so fun reading lines with him and seeing him on set. I went as often as I possibly could. Between managing him, the rest of O2L, and keeping up with everything Connor was doing, I was a busy person.

I was also helping Kian and Jc with something that only got bigger by the day. I'd have to say, these six really knew how to make the most of my job. I was grateful, though. I had amazing clients, and great people helping me in the office.

Over the next two months, things really started changing. There were so many amazing things to celebrate, but there was also something just not right. I sat in the backyard, trying not to cry, while Trevor, Sam, Ricky, Kian, and Jc sat inside and made the final decision to end O2L.

We knew it was coming, but having a definite answer was when it really became real. They decided to finish out the year, and then that would be it.

Kian and I spent time with my parents before Christmas, and then flew home to spend the holiday with his family. We had planned to go home the morning after, but stayed longer so Kian could film his goodbye video for O2L in his old room. An extra day turned into two, and then four.

Every day, he tried to film that video. But every day, he came back in the living room, and just slowly shook his head at me. We would sit on the couch, side by side holding hands, his head on my shoulder in silence.

I knew how much he was hurting. And I felt horrible because there was nothing I could do to make him feel any better. Once he filmed the video, I took the memory card from him, and told him I would edit it for him. He kissed me, but said nothing.

I got the video processed and timed to go up, and then made plans for Kian and I to be out of the house. I didn't want him home once everyone saw his video. His video was the final goodbye, the final video.

No matter what is going on, at the end of the day, the seven of us are closer than ever. We celebrate everything we're doing, big or small. We've never missed a family dinner, or the occasional breakfast. They all love surprising me in the office. I love popping in and surprising them when they're out doing something, always wearing the shirts they bought me with their last names on them.

I know 2015 is going to be a big year for them.


End file.
